A Phone Call Was All It Took
by MeredithGreyIsExtraordinary
Summary: AU. Set in season 3. Everything including Meredith breaking up with Finn and telling Derek happened. She's trying to figure things out and make it work with Derek. Her life is getting more stable. One day, something happens with her half-sister molly and she receives a phone call that will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I decided to repost this story with a better structure so you can read it easily. **** This is my second fanfiction. It's a story that came up to me out of nowhere and i simply started to write frantically. I think it's an interesting turn of events and have always wanted to see Meredith dealing with something like this (you gotta read to know what it is!) at that stage of her life. I hope you like it and please review! I'm eager to read what you have to say and the suggestions you may have.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Grey's Anatomy. This is just for fun and entertainment.**

**Enjoy!**

_**The Phone Call**_

Meredith woke up at 2 am. with her cell-phone ringing. She sighed deeply and answered with a sleepy voice wondering who could be calling her at that time. An unfamiliar voice spoke "Am i reaching Ms. Meredith Grey?"

"Yes, this is Meredith Grey speaking, who am i talking to?"

"Ms. Grey, i am sorry to call you so late but i'm afraid i have bad news to tell you." Said the woman on the phone.

"What happened?" She asked confused.

"Uhm. Miss Grey, your father, his wife and your sister Molly were in a car accident. It was very serious and they were all rushed to the hospital. But, i'm afraid none o them made it" said the woman with a pity tone.

"Oh My God. I... That's... Uhm did you tell my other half-sister yet?" She replied shocked.

"Yes, i did. Miss Grey we're going to need you to get to the hospital now" said the woman.

"Sure, i'll be there in 20 minutes" answered Meredith trying to process everything. "Alright, thank you Miss Grey. And I am deeply sorry for your loss" said the woman.

"We weren't actually close... Uhm.. Thank you" replied Meredith. She hung up the phone and quickly pulled on jeans and a sweater.

As she drove, she kept thinking about her father. How she had just seem him for the first time in 20 years a couple of weeks ago. And her half-sister, who went to the hospital pregnant a while ago. She didn't even get to tell her who she was. she only talked a little with Thatcher and Susan.

She hadn't even met her other half-sister Lexie, who was still in med-school. It was too much happening at a time. She arrived at the hospital 15 minutes later and rushed to reception where a woman greeted her and walked her into the waiting area.

After a brief explanation of what had happened, Meredith and the woman headed to Richard's office. He had been waiting for Meredith and greeted her and tell her how sorry he was about it. She thanked him coldly and signed some papers. When she was starting to stand up from the chair.

The woman grabbed her arm delicately and said "Miss. Grey. There is something else i have to tell you. You know your sister Molly" said the woman.

"Half-sister" replied Meredith. "Yes, half-sister has a baby girl called Laura." the woman completed.

"Yeah, she came here when she was close to her due date about 10 months ago." was Meredith's response.

"Well, her husband was a soldier in Iraq, he died two months ago. And now that she's gone as well... The baby has been left as an orphan" explained the woman.

"Oh.." Meredith said not knowing how to react.

"Laura's father doesn't have anyone left. And as your sister is in med-school; she can't take care of the baby" the woman sat straight with a serious tone.

"Well, Meredith, you are the only relative the baby has now. And we would like to know if you could take her temporary custody, until we put everything in order" said the woman.

"Oh.. I.. Uhm.. I don't know if i... Do i even have the right to take her? I mean, i barely knew them and.." Meredith rambled with a shocked expression in her eyes.

"See Miss Grey, as there's no one else left to take care of her for now, she could be sent with a foster family. But we think maybe you could take care of her. Because, you are her aunt after all" replied the woman smiling slightly.

"I see" Meredith sighed. Panic taking over her. This was too much! Taking care of a child she didn't know? Her dead half-sister's baby? She just couldn't! She had never even babysitted a child. But, she couldn't let them take her to a foster family either. After all, she was all this baby had left and she couldn't do this to her. She had already lost both her parents.

It took her about 10 seconds. Meredith didn't know if this was insanity or vulnerability speaking. But she had to do this.

"I'll take care of her. I mean, the temporary custody. I'll do it" she said firmly but not believing the words that just came out of her mouth.

"That's excellent. Thank you Miss. Grey. I'll get some papers ready then and i'll get some fellow agents bring the baby here in an hour" said the woman smiling as she stood up and left.

Meredith stayed still, sitting in the chair absorbing what just had happened. Richard looked at her with surprise, approval and confused at the same time.

Meredith walked out of Richard's office without saying a word. She bumped into Cristina, who had heard everything and told her she was sorry. Meredith told Cristina what just had happened.

Crisitina looked at her in disbelief with her mouth wide open. "Seriously?! You're taking the baby?!" She exclaimed.

"Do you even know what that means? Meredith this is insane" Cristina said.

"I know, i still can't belive it either but i just couldn't let them take her to a foster family. What if they don't take care of her? What if they hurt her? I wasn't even close to her family but i can't do this to her and live knowing i may have ruined her life for being her selfish resentful half-aunt" Meredith replied.

"I guess you're right. Well i gotta go scrub into a surgery. Good luck" said Cristina as she walked away.

Meredith pressed the elevator button and went in when the doors opened. Derek went after her and stood by her side. "I'm sorry about your father and his family" he said.

"Thank you. I wasn't even close to them. You know that. But somehow i feel bad i never got the chance to get to know them better, you know?" she replied with tears in her eyes.

"Meredith if you need anything. I'm here ok?" "Yeah thank you. It's just too much. I don't know if i can do this right now. I'm confused and i don't know Derek" she said while tears started falling slowly through her face.

"It's alright. We can talk about everything later" Said Derek taking her hand and hugging her.

The elevator stopped and they both climbed off heading to separate ways.

An hour later, the woman and an agent came with a baby in hands and a couple of bags, a portable crib and a stroller. "We'll send the rest of her things to your house by tomorrow. Meredith, this is Laura. I hope you too will be fine" she said handing the baby to Meredith.

"We'll figure it out somehow" answered Meredith. She finished signing some papers and minutes later she was left in the hospital with a baby in hands.

Derek got out of his surgery and walked to the cafeteria, where he found Meredith sitting with a baby in her arms, crawling her softly and cooing sweet words at her. "Hey. Who is this?" He asked.

"Hey. She's my niece Laura. My half-sister's baby.

She has no one left to take care of her so i agreed to temporary custody." said Meredith.

"Oh, wow. Are you sure about it?" He hissed.

"Yeah, well no. But i have to so this. The thing is, i know what it's like to be left alone, to be abandoned and nor have anyone to take care of you. After my father left my mother got even more focused on her work, she was never home and i had no one to take care of me. She was always absent and it sucks to live like that. I simply can't let this baby to go through the same. I can't live knowing i could have done something and i didn't cause i was too scared to take that responsibility" Meredith said.

Derek looked at her with the dreamy eyes and special smile he had for her "You'll do great. And of you need anything, help or to buy something tell me and i'll be on my way" he said.

"I... Thank you Derek. I just don't know how it's all gonna work out. I'm afraid i'll screw it up. And..." She said with anguish in her voice.

"I know, we haven't come up to terms of what we want and where we're gonna go from here. Now that Addison and Finn are out of the picture we really need to talk about it. I just want you to know that i love you and i'm not going anywhere. I'll be here" Derek said grabbing her free hand.

"Thank you Derek. And yeah, we need to talk. I want to talk. I want us to be okay and make it work" She said with a tiny smile.

"Well i'm heading home. I have to accommodate her things and get her to sleep" Meredith said as she stood holding the baby in her arms and taking the diaper bag. She walked away as Derek looked at her amazed and in disbelief of what had happened. He had never pictured Meredith like that. And he loved seeing her with a baby. He loved her.

Meredith arrived home exhausted as she held Laura In her arms. "Well sweetie. It's you and me now. Izzie and George won't be here till tomorrow."

**Well, there you go! chapter 1. Thank you for Reading! Please tell me what you think! Hopefully u like the story and will follow it **** I promise to update between once and twice a week according to my college schedule and life **** Thank you for Reading! –Tammy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thank you all for reading. I'm so happy you liked my fanfic. Well, here we go, chapter two. Things will fall into place progressively. We;ll get to see a different side of Meredith and Derek's relationship and how she handles so many new changes in her life. Hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Changes...**

Meredith managed to get Laura to sleep. But she couldn't. Everything revolved in her funeral would be held on the weekend so Lexie would also get to be there.

Meredith was anxious and afraid about meeting her sister, especially under this circumstances. It was thursday. She had two days to put all of Laura's stuff in order so when Lexie came to her house she would see the baby was well being taken care of.

The chief had given her twi days off so she could organize everything, or at least try to do it. As she was in the kitchen preparing baby formula for Laura the doorbell rang.

She took the baby with an arm and went to see who it was. Derek was standing with grocery bags on hands smiling at her.

"Hey! How are you doing?" He asked as she opened the door and let him in.

"Better than i expected" she said.

"I mean, Laura was great. She slept through the night and just woke crying once. I couldn't sleep. I've been thinking about everything. I'm gonna meet my other sister Lexie on Saturday and well i have to make her sure i'm taking good care of the baby and... Well it's a lot" she sighed.

"I think she's gonna love you. Derek said. Everything will be fine. After all, you're all the family she has left. And the fact that you selflessly agreed to temporary take care of Laura is amazing" Derek told her trying to comfort her.

"I guess you are right... Thank you for the groceries" she said.

"You're welcome. I thought you might need some help putting everything in order so i took the day off to come help you" he said.

"Oh! You didn't have to do that" Meredith said. "I wanted to" he replied with a smile.

The rest of the day was spent accommodating Laura's things. Meredith spent the entire morning cleaning and Derek helped her baby proof the house. She made space in of the rooms and re-decorated it with nice wall prints she had bought on the way home.

She went with Derek and the baby to Thatcher's house so they could pick up the rest of Laura's things.

It was strange being in that empty house where her father had lived for so many years. She had never got the chance to get to know him or his family better. The house was very elegant, nicely decorated and it was really cozy.

She stayed still for a while with Laura sleep in her arms; staring at one of the walls full of photographs of his father and Susan with the girls.

Countless photos of Molly and Lexie through the years were hanging in the wall. She barely had photographs of her with her parents. Thatcher took most of them before he left and her mother never had time or interest in having photographs of her and Meredith.

She walked around the house a little more, before heading upstairs to what used to be Molly's room. It was a nice room full of light, the nursery was inside it and there were many of Laura's things in there, a sweater hanging on the chair and some things spread across the room. Ready to be used again. Except they never would, Molly wouldn't come back and neither her parents.

As Meredith thought about it, she felt a huge emptiness and sadness fill her. She thought about how Molly would miss seeing her baby grow up, taking care of her, driving her to school. She couldn't stand it, so after packing many things with Derek and laying Laura in her portable crib, she went out of the room.

She headed across the hall to what seemed to be Thatcher and Susan's room. She took a quick look of it, and something caught her attention. A photograph of him and Meredith as a child stood firmly in a nice frame on Thatcher's night table. They were both smiling, playing on a snowy day.

Meredith picked it up and started to cry.

"Mer, what happened?" he asked.

She showed him the photograph. "He kept this on his night table" she told him. "He didn't completely forget about me. He told me the truth." she said with tears streaming down her eyes.

"How could he forget you? I'm sure he thought about you a lot, and he loved you Meredith." Derek said as he hugged her close.

"I wish we would have looked for me before, or that i would have looked for him." she said. Derek comforted her and then they left to finish packing and loading everything to the car so they could go home.

They spent the afternoon arranging the last of Laura's things, making her play, feeding her, changing her and bathing her before she finally went to sleep. Derek saw a side of Meredith he had never seen before and found hard to imagine. She was so natural with Meredith also got to see playful Derek cooing Laura. She loved it.

After putting the baby to sleep they both went downstairs and sat on the kitchen table with a cup of coffee.

"Thank you for everything" Meredith said smiling.

"You don't have to thank me. I loved every part of today" he answered with his dreamy look.

Meredith grinned "So... I guess maybe we could talk".

"I think we should" Derek said. "You know it's not easy for me to trust you again. You left me. I was completely broken. Then out dog died, the prom thing happened. And all the drama with Finn and Addison and my appendectomy. And now here we are" she said

"Meredith i..." Derek interrupted.

"I need to tell you more and i need you to listen" she said and Derek nodded.

"Well i never stopped loving you either and i really tried to get over you and move on, but i couldn't. And it was all so confusing between us. Now i'm finally feeling like things are falling into place. Even with Laura here and everything that happened yesterday. I just don't think i can go through it again Derek. Right now it's hard for me to re-adjust my life while i have the baby until they find her another home or something, and i don't want to have to deal with you leaving again." She said with teary eyes.

"I'm not leaving Meredith. I'm not walking away. I won't, ever again. I know i made a terrible mistake choosing Addison. I told you so. I've been in love with you forever. All i want is to be with you. I promise i'll stick through everything. And i'll help you with Laura while you have her here. I love you Mer. I don't wanna live without you, ever again" he said looking at her eyes.

"Please, lets make it work. I know we can. We will" Derek told her.

"So we're actually doing this. We're gonna try again and make it work" she said smiling.

"Nothing would make me happier" he said.

"I love you Derek" she said moving closer to him.

"I love you too" he told her and then kissed her softly.

They stayed like this for a while. When they saw it was getting late Derek they had a long goodbye kiss and went home smiling as he looked back at her through the door glass. She climbed upstairs smiling and for the first time in a while, drifted to sleep easily. Knowing things were gonna get better. She and Derek would work it out and she'd manage to take good care of the baby.

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you liked this chapter. I'm looking forward to reading what you have to say! Please review, all suggestions and comments are welcome :) I'll update around Monday. -Tammy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! How's your Monday going so far? I hope you all had a great weekend. Well, here we go, as promised, chapter 3. I hope you like it. We finally get to see Mer meeting Lexie at a different stage of her life, things will be different in a good way.**

Enjoy!

Meeting You

The funeral was something nice and sober. A lot of people went to say goodbye to Thatcher, Susan and Molly. It was very moving, yet Meredith felt slightly uncomfortable, because she had the impression that everyone was looking at her and Laura, whispering and wondering why she had taken the baby.

It felt weird and she started getting anxious, Derek noticed it and he hugged Meredith trying to comfort her and keeping her form breaking down, which was likely to happen as she started breathing heavily and shaking a little holding Laura asleep in her arms.

Meredith and Lexie were standing in front of each other.

They simply gave each other a smile and analyzed each other for a little while.

They both new a long talk was coming and they were both nervous about it.

After it ended, everyone started to head home. Meredith and Derek stayed for a couple of minutes more.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked her.

"Uhm, yeah. I'm just, i don't know how to..talk to her." she admitted nervously bitting her lower lip.

"Just be natural, don't try to hard. I'm sure she's extremely nervous too. So just take a deep breath and go with the flow. I'm sure it'll be easier than you think." he said trying to sooth her.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"It will all be alright Mer. Do you want me to go with you just in case?" he asked dreamily.

"No. I think this is something I have to do all by myself. You're right. It can't be that bad? Can it?" she said trying and failing to convince herself that she wasn't terrified about how this would turn out.

She headed home with Lexie. Derek stayed to help Izzie,George and Alex take some things home so they would give Meredith, Lexie and Laura some time alone.

When they arrived, Meredith gave Lexie a tour of the house. Showing her how they had baby-proofed everything so Laura would be in a safe environment.

She took her to her room and the nursery she and Derek had arranged. Lexie was very impressed by how impeccable, comfortable and warm everything looked and felt. She supposed Meredith would take good care of the baby and install the basics for keeping Laura, but she certainly didn't expect so many things to be done and arranged for her little niece.

It made her happy to know the baby would be safe and comfortable in her new temporary home.

"Thank you so much for doing this" she said.

"I couldn't come see Laura when she was born and i didn't get to visit them either after Molly's husband passed away. I just, wish i could have seen them one last time, you know?. I've been so busy with med-school and never took a weekend or something to come visit because i had to study for midterms or whatever. You know how stupid that sounds now? I wouldn't have cared about exams if i had known to would be the last time i'd see them." She said crying.

"I finally decided to see our father again after 20 years a couple of months ago. I barely knew your mom and Molly. But, they were both so nice and welcoming to me. I wish I had done it earlier." Meredith replied.

"Me too, I wish we had gotten the chance to know each other better and under different circumstances. What i still can't believe is how you agreed to take temporary custody of Laura, i mean, i would if i could. But i can't take her with me to med-school. And you barely knew Molly and my mom and hadn't seen our dad in years. Yet you're doing this huge thing for us! I really can't tell you how grateful i am for that." Lexie said smiling a little.

"I know i didn't get the chance to get to know them. But i couldn't let Laura be taken away to any foster family knowing i could have taken care of her for a while until things got solved and you could also get to say something about what we should do." Meredith said.

"Besides, she's incredibly sweet and smart. I am enjoying taking care of her so much." said Meredith smiling at the baby sleeping in her crib.

"She is. And she looks so much like you." Lexie replied.

"One of my friends says the same. Although I don't notice it too much." answered Meredith.

"She does. She has the exact same eye color and somehow, her nose and face are quite similar to yours." Lexie said smiling.

They gazed at Laura sleeping for a while as they both took sips of coffee Izzie had left prepared.

"I really can't thank you enough. After seeing everything you've done and are doing for her. How you arranged and accommodated the entire house for her it's truly amazing. You are really taking great care of laura and I'm sure Molly would be incredibly happy to know it." Lexie said.

"I just want her to feel safe and loved." Meredith replied whistfuly. "Well, I'm finishing med-school on june, i know it's months away but if you could take care of Laura until then it would be great. When i get out of there i'm planning to come here do my residency and i'll be able to take her with me" said Lexie.

"Sure, I'd love to keep taking care of her. I'm doing my residency at Seattle Grace Hospital, but I manage to keep good schedules so i can take care of the baby and not leave her alone. Don't worry about it. And if you'd like, we could talk weekly so I give you updates about her." said Meredith smiling a little.

"That would be really great! Thank you so much meredith. It's been really nice to finally meet you. I wish we could have done it before. But i hope we keep in touch and you know, be sisters maybe? With time." She said

"I... I think i would like that." Meredith said . They talked for a while more and then Lexie left to the airport.

Derek, Izzie, Cristina and George arrived later and asked Meredith how things went. She told them what happened and the talk she and Lexie had. They were really happy to see Meredith had gotten along with her half-sister and that Lexie had trusted Meredith to keep Laura temporarily.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Izzie baking muffins. The guys watching a football game and Cristina helping Meredith with some things while Meredtih played with Laura and read her some books.

When everybody left and Izzie and George went to sleep, Derek and Meredith stayed with Laura for a little while. She was such a calm, sweet baby and they were both amazed with her.

It had been only 5 days since Meredith had brought her home, but it felt like she'd been there longer. They had both gotten used to her so quickly; and it seemed like Laura was also bonding with them really well.

They kept talking some more as Meredith rocked Laura and finally put her to sleep. Derek kissed Meredith goodnight and went home. Meredith went to sleep with huge relief. She had been so worried about this day, about meeting Lexie; and it had all gone so well.

She was happy to know things would get better and perhaps with time, she'd finally have someone from her family she could be close to. She drifted to sleep quickly, scanning the moments she and Derek had today. Things were really getting better and somehow, it seemed that Laura had brought her and Derek even closer.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I really wanted to explore Mer and Lexie's relationship from a different angle, things going smoothly and with them getting to know each other a little. Thank you so much for following the story. I will wait for your reviews, comments and suggestions! stayed tuned for next chapter to be posted on friday! :) Hope you all have an awesome week. -Tammy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry I couldn't update any sooner. I just had a long hectic week with college. Anyhow, I wrote this yesterday and I hope you like it! I wanted for Meredith to truly experience the huge change Laura is in her life as she goes back to work and has to organize everything differently and assume this huge responsibility with Derek being all dreamy by her side. Thank you all for reading! you're the best :)**

**Enjoy!**

****

This Feels So Right

Monday and the following months Meredith would have Laura with her were sure to be hectic.

Meredith stayed up late sunday night getting things ready for next day. She put everything she thought Laura would need in the baby bag and checked the hospital's day care schedule twice to make sure they could take her during her working hours.

She woke up tiredly, made sure Laura was still asleep and asked Izzie to watch over her while she took a shower and got ready for work. Then she changed the baby and went downstairs to grab something to eat. As Meredith entered to the kitchen, she saw Derek with two cups of coffee and pancakes, he smiled when he saw her come in.

"Good morning. Did you get good sleep last night?"

"Hey! Uhm sort of. I stayed up late verifying if i had everything ready for Laura and thinking how to make my schedule work out so I don't leave her on day care all day. What are you doing here? I mean, I'm happy you're here but I thought you had early surgery." Meredith rambled and bit her lip a little as she realized it.

"My surgery is at 9 am. I wanted to make sure you were fine and help you, we can go to the hospital together. Izzie gave me Laura's car chair while you were in the shower and I already installed it in my car so I can drive us there." Derek grinned at Meredith watching Laura fall back asleep in her arms as she rocked her.

"Thank you Derek." Meredith got closer to him and kissed him.

"Anytime. Oh, i made you breakfast and I talked with Izzie and George and we agreed to help you check on Laura whenever you are on surgery or whatever unavailable."

"That's great! Thank you so much." Meredith said and took a sip of coffee.

They finished breakfast, got everything into Derek's car and left to the hospital.

When they arrived and walked through the parking lot Meredith felt slightly strange. Last time she came by herself, she and Derek hadn't gotten back together and Laura wasn't even on the picture.

It was a nice strange feeling though, like everything was falling into place. Meredith hoped she wasn't being to optimistic about it.

They walked through the doors of the hospital and headed to day-care. People staring and nurses whispering weren't new to them. They didn't mind it.

Meredith left Laura and went to check what Bailey assigned her for the day. Derek gave her a quick kiss and went to surgery.

Bailey was at the nurse station holding charts. Meredith ran towards her as she left her hair in a ponytail.

"Ok everybody. Lets go see the patients." Said Bailey as she headed to the rooms.

After presenting on each of the cases; Izzie was sent to OB. George and Alex had some patients to prepare for transplant surgery, Cristina got to scrub in with Burke for an angio and Meredith would be on Bailey's service.

"So, how are you doing with your niece Grey?" Bailey asked.

"So far so good." Meredith replied nervously.

"You'll be fine. It's a big change to adjust to but I think you'll handle it."

"Yeah. Thanks Dr. Bailey"

"Ok Grey, now it's time to work. I need you fully focused cause we're doing an epigastric hernia repair. Check on the patients vitals, pick up her latest tests from lab and bring them to me so we make sure her condition is good enough to get her into surgery."

"Right away Dr. Bailey" was all Meredith said as she checked on the patients vitals and rushed to pick up the lab results.

On her way back she took a glimpse of Laura peacefully sleeping in day-care.

She prepped the patient for surgery and scrubbed in with Bailey to do the epigastric hernia repair.

It was a long surgery with a few complications, but things went smoothly. After Bailey closed the patient up and they left the OR, Meredith checked her watch. It was lunch time.

"Dr. Bailey can I'm going to check on Laura and feed her. I'll be back for the post-ops after lunch." She said.

"Alright Grey, I'll page you if something comes up." Said Bailey.

When Meredith got to day-care she found Izzie with Laura in his arms waiting for her.

"Hey! I got off early so i came to check on her. I don't know if Derek told you but him, George, Cristina and me will help you out to come see her or pick her up when you are busy." Izzie said excited.

"Thank you so much Iz. Really, you're helping me a lot." Meredith said smiling as she took Laura in her arms and grabbed her bag.

"I'll go feed her and get some lunch. Are you coming?" She asked.

"Sure" Izzie said.

They went to the cafeteria and sat on a table with Cristina. George and Alex were still busy.

"Burke let me operate on the patient today. It was great." Cristina said excited.

"My surgery with Bailey went really good too."

"I had to help deliver twins with a c-section. They were in a really bad position but we managed to get them out just fine." Izzie said bubbly as always.

They talked a little as Meredith started to feed Laura and took small sips of juice.

A couple of minutes later, Derek appeared with a bright smile as he saw Meredith and went to sit with them.

"Hey! How are you doing?" He asked.

"Great thanks, just got out of surgery with Bailey. I have to do some post-ops and I'll be free early today. My night shift is on Thursday." She smiled back.

"That's great, I was thinking maybe we could go to the supermarket cause apparently you don't have enough baby food supplies." He said.

"Oh yes, i checked the fridge and food's missing Mer. I got some vegetables and juice but we don't have fruit and milk, and baby food won't last for more than three days." Izzie added.

"Yeah. Thank you. Sure, we can go later." Meredith said as she finished feeding Laura.

Izzie and Cristina got paged and had to rush.

Meredith finished her lunch with Laura peacefully resting in her arms.

"She looks a lot like you." Derek grinned.

"Lexie told me the same thing. Although i can't seem to notice why." She giggled.

"Her eyes and... I don't know there's something that makes the resemblance very noticeable."

"Well i guess we've got some Grey gene in common that makes us somehow alike." Meredith said vivaciously.

Meredith headed back to day care with Laura and finished doing the post-ops and some rounds with Bailey.

When she was done, Meredith picked up the baby and went to the hospital entrance where Derek was waiting for her. Laura was still asleep so they cautiously got into Derek's car and drove to the supermarket.

Laura woke up wen they arrived and Meredith managed to sooth her really quickly.

It was impressive how well she and the baby got along and how easily Meredith fed her, bathed her and put her to sleep.

They got everything Meredith needed as they made the line to pay Meredith paced with Laura, who was calmly resting her head on Meredith's chest.

The lady behind them approached to Derek "You have a beautiful family." the lady said.

"Uh, thank you." Was all he could answer after he and Meredith locked eyes surprised and smiled nervously.

They headed to the car in silence. Both feeling a little weird in a good way after what the nice lady had said. Derek held Meredith's free hand and gave her his dreamy look.

They were taking things one step at a time. And maybe Laura would be with them for a little while. But it felt great to think about them together forever.

**Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wanted a little bit of fluffy scenes with MerDer. I can't wait to keep writing about how their relationship develops and how they manage to work things out now that they've gone a bit hectic. Meredith and Derek are getting more stable and closer than ever. Stay tuned to se how things evolve! I look forward to reading your reviews! Happy Sunday :) -Tammy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry I couldn't update earlier, but I've been a little busy. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you all for reading and following my story! It means a lot! Please review and let me know what you think! Hope you are all doing great :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Date Night**

Meredith woke up at 8 am. to Laura's cry on the baby monitor. Thankfully her shift started at 9. She got up and rushed to get her. She gave Laura a bath and changed her. Then kept soothing her and pacing all over the bedroom singing to her.

She was absorbed by Laura's little smile and they way she held tightly onto Meredith's chest. When she turned around, she saw Derek standing under the door frame smiling dreamily at her with his beautiful look.

"Hey! I didn't know you'd be here."

"Good morning, he said as he approached to Meredith and kissed her. I was contemplating the beautiful scene." He grinned.

"Mhmm, the view I have is quite great as well." She winked.

"Hey, what about we go on a date tonight? It's friday and your shift ends early. I'll get out of surgery at 6 and we can go have dinner afterwards."  
He gave her his dreamy look.

"Sure! I'll ask Izzie to babysit Laura, i hop she'll be available." Meredith smiled back.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 6:30." He said and smiled when Laura yawned.

"She's so calm and sweet." He said as Meredith put Laura on her crib.

"She is. I've gotten used to her incredibly quickly. She's lovely. Hey, can you watch her while I get ready?" Meredith smiled.

"It'll be my pleasure." Derek smiled back.

When she got out of the bathroom, Meredith's heart Melted watching Derek cooing Laura and feeding her with a bottle of milk.

"She's ready to go." He told her laying Laura to her portable.

They left together to the hospital after having a quick breakfast.

Derek pushed the elevator button and he and Meredith got in. Laura was still asleep in her portable. When they got off the elevator; Meredith turned towards the hall that led to day-care. She and Derek kissed goodbye and she left to leave the baby.

"Aww, aren't you a cute little family?" Mark said in a sing song tone.

"What are you jealous?" Derek said sarcastically.

"Woah! Easy on family man." He kept teasing.

"I'm helping Meredith. She's doing an amazing job with Laura. But i don't want her to feel overwhelmed with her and work. So yeah, i'm helping out." He smirked.

"I think that's really great for you guys. You're finally reaching solid ground. And i think Meredith having to take care of the baby is also helping a lot." Mark said.

"I think so too. And i'm happy. Meredith is enjoying taking care of her and it's so cute to see them together." Derek smiled.

"Oh, you think that'll be you with your own kids someday?" Mark asked.

"Yeah! I mean, in a little while. But i can definitely see us having kids and raising them."

"Good for you man. I'll see ya later. I've got some surgeries!"

Meredith walked into the changing room and saw Cristina and Izzie there. "Good morning"

"Hey! How are you?" Izzie smiled "Almost didn't make it on time." Cristina teased.

"Yeah. Hey Izzie, Derek want us to go out tonight. Do you think you an watch Laura for a couple of hours?"

"Sure! I have nothing to do. I'll bake something and keep am eye on her." Izzie said sounding excited.

"Thank you so much!" Meredith smiled.

"Soo you and McDreamy have a date tonight!" Cristina said teasing. "How are things between you guys?"

"Better than ever. I feel this time we're taking the right steps." Said Meredith.

"That's really good." Cristina and Izzie said smiling.

"Hey! guess what! I'm scrubbing in with the chief today. It's a huge procedure." Cristina said excited.

"Well, score for you." said Izzie. "I'm on Burke's service today, it'll be definitely better than yesterday." smiled Izzie.

The rest of the day passed really quickly and it was time for Meredith to head home and get ready for her date with Derek.

She left the hospital with Laura, Izzie and George. When they got home; Meredith took a shower, pulled her hair into a nice bun and slipped into a cute navy dress and heels. Derek had made a reservation in a nice Mediterranean restaurant.

He arrived just in time looking great in a casual yet elegant outfit. Meredith kissed Laura goodbye leaving her half asleep in Izzie's arms and she and Derek left.

"You look gorgeous." Derek glared at her. "Thank you. You look really good too." she smirked. They held hands and headed to Derek's car.

"I've been wanting to take you out on a date for quite a long time now." Derek said. "I also wanted us to go out alone." Meredith said.

They had a nice small talk in the car while listening to music. About 20 minutes later, they arrived at the restaurant and sit on their table overlooking the bay. It was really nice and romantic. Both of them were looking at each others eyes smiling.

"Thank you for everything that you've been doing Derek. And not only for the things you did ever since Laura arrived, but for the things you did and keep doing for me. Thank you for keeping your promise and not leaving me." she said truthfully.

"You know I love you more than my life. I can't live without you and I'm not letting anything drift us apart ever again. You, and being with you is all I ever wanted and it makes me so happy. Besides, I'm really enjoying the way we're living right now, with the baby too. Laura's the sweetest kid." Derek said and grinned.

"I love you too, so much." she told him.

They ate dinner and dessert. Later on, Derek took her for a ride . They went to his land and walked for a while, talking, laughing and enjoying each other's company. It felt so great to be together. It was like they were the only two people left in the world and nothing else but them mattered. They shared long kisses filled with love and tenderness.

When they arrived home and Derek was about to say goodnight to Meredith she felt like she couldn't hold herself and said "Would you stay here tonight? please?." "I'd love to if you want me to." he grinned and gave her the classic McDreamy smile. "Yes, I want you here with me." she said smiling and he gave her a long kiss.

They headed upstairs to Meredith's room feeling nothing but bliss.

**Well, there you go. A little more MerDer romance I was truly missing haha. Thank you all for reading! Please review! it makes my day to know what you think about it! Feel free to give any suggestions about what should happen next. :) Stay tuned for next chapter! -Tammy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry it took me longer to update. I've been very busy but today I took some time to write. It's Laura's first birthday! I hope you like this chapter! It's full of cuteness, fluff and some nice surprises. Have a great week and stayed tuned!**

**Enjoy!**

**Happy Birthday**

Meredith and Derek were having breakfast early with Laura. Enjoying the silence and Laura babble while everyone else was still asleep. They headed to the hospital listening to music.

"Laura's eleven months and three weeks already. She's been with us for 3 months now. It's unbelievable how time has passed so fast. Derek her first birthday will be in less than a week. What should we do? I think we should throw her a little party. She can't not have a birthday party. I'm sure Molly would have done something really special for her." Meredith said a little sad.

"I know. Me too. I think we should organize her a small tea party. I can help you with it. We can ask Izzie to bake muffins and we'll set up something pretty for her." Answered Derek trying to make her feel better.

"Thank you. I love you." Meredith said as she grabbed her cup of coffee and headed to the nurse station to pick up some charts.

"Always my pleasure." He said grinning and kissed her before he left to the OR.

Meredith sat with Cristina, Izzie, George and Alex for lunch time. They were all chatting about the surgeries they got to scrub in.

"Burke is being such a jerk today. He didn't even let me do the suction. I was just standing there." Alex ranted.

"What is up with him lately. Did something happen Cristina?" George asked.

"Not that I know of" she hissed.

"Hey guys, uhm Laura's birthday is this Saturday. And I want her to have a little tea party to celebrate. I think Molly would have liked that." Said Meredith.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Said Izzie excited. "I can help bake something!"

"That would be great thank you. Ok, so you think you can all be home Saturday at 4?" Said Meredith smiling.

"Sure, Mer and just tell us whatever you need, we'll help." Said George friendly as always.

"Thanks guys. Well, i have to head to day-care o check on Laura before the break is over." She stood up and left.

When se arrived to day-care, Meredith saw something that completely melted her heart. Derek was holding Laura on his lap playing with her building stuff with some blocks.

"Look who's here!" He said to the baby as he saw Meredith enter with a huge frozen smile.

"Hey! How're you baby girl? Were you having fun with Derek?" She said cooing as Derek passed Laura into Meredith's arms.

"I came by to check on her. She's so sweet and calm." Derek said grinning.

"Dehd...Derej" she babbled.

"Oh my God! Did you hear that?" Derek said excited.

"Yeah! She learned your name!" She said happy.

Laura was already talking a lot more and she had learned to say Meredith's name a couple of weeks ago. Meredith was concerned she may take a while to talk because of the trauma of losing Molly, but Laura kept developing perfectly.

"You are the most beautiful smartest little girl! Derek said to Laura cooing her" Meredith just smiled in awe of watching him with the baby.

"What?" Said Derek playfully.

"Nothing, it's just that you look so cute with her. She said smiling.

"Not as cute as you do." "I have to leave now, but i'll see you later when our shift is over?" He said and kissed Meredith.

"Sure" she said smiling. "Say bye bye to Derek Laura" she said.

"Bye bye Derek" said the baby. And they both smiled excited.

"You're such a smart girl!" Meredith exclaimed.

The day went by incredibly fast and it was time for Meredith and Derek to leave. They went to buy some things for Laura's birthday and took the ferry boat on the way back home.

"Laura loves it!" Said Meredith happily as she saw her little niece smiling and jumping in Derek's arms looking at the water

"She really does. But how could she not? It's beautiful" he said.

"It is, hey sweetie do you want some fruit?" Asked Meredith "yumm" was Laura's response.

Meredith sat on a bench with Laura on her lap and started to feed her with some apple and banana slices.

"Aww, let me take a picture of you too" said Derek as he snapped a shot of them with his cellphone.

Saturday morning was busier than ever. Hanging on some birthday decorations and taking care of Laura. Lexie arrived for the weekend and made it to the tea party as well.

Everyone had a nice time eating muffins, drinking coffee, enjoying watching Laura open up her presents and playing with them.

"It's so great! Thank you for doing this birthday party for her. Molly would have loved it!" Lexie said smiling wistfully.

"I loved doing it" said Meredith "You are amazing with her. And she loves you so much! You can totally tell."

"I love her a lot as well" Meredith smiled back.

They kept chatting until around 8 and then everyone went home.

Later, after Derek and Meredith finished cleaning up, while Laura slept in her swing they started talking.

"Derek, I've been thinking. You've been spending most of your time out of the hospital here" she said smiling.

"Am i being to annoying?" He said somewhat worried that Meredith might be reacting as she usually did.

"Not at all. I love it! I love that you're here. You are so great with me, with everything, helping and with Laura. So i was thinking maybe we could make your stay something permanent. Like, you moving in here. If you want to. I don't want to push you if you don't feel like it yet.. I..." She rambled and smiled as she noticed.

"I would love to! Nothing would make me happier. Are you sure?" he grinned and kissed her "Yes, I'm completely sure." She said and kissed him back. "We can start bringing your things tomorrow."

"That's perfect." Derek grinned.

"This is definitely one of the best birthday parties ever" she said smiling.

"No doubt about it." Derek said as he kissed her and Meredith took Laura in her arms to tuck her in and go to sleep. Great positive changes were coming.

**Well, there you go. I hope you liked it! I look forward to reading your reviews and suggestions! :) -Tammy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry i couldn't update sooner. I've been busy with university. But I hope this chapter makes it up to you and I promise to update really soon to compensate :) I really really loved writing this chapter and smiled a lot. Hopefully it will be a nice Sunday read for you. Thank you so much for following my story and reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

**I Really Want This**

Meredith and Derek's shift had ended early. They were watching a movie on the living room. Meredith heard Laura fuzz and cry through the baby monitor. When she picked her up to sooth her, she realized there was something wrong with her.

Derek helped her get her temperature, she had fever, although they gave her ibuprofen, she was still with fever, low appetite and fussy during the next day as well.

"Derek I'm worried. It seems like a severe ear infection. It's the second day, we've already given her meds to control the fever, but it doesn't seem to be helping. She still has no appetite and she seems to be getting worse." She said with anguish.

"Ok, we can go to the hospital earlier and ask someone on peeds to check her just in case." He said comforting Meredith.

"Yeah, let's go. I'm just worried it may be an infection or something. Don't worry baby girl, you'll be ok." She cooed Laura who was sitting in her feeding chair.

"I be ok?" Laura answered through tears.

"Yes sweetheart, we'll get you checked and see what you need to make you feel better." Said Derek

They got to the hospital an hour earlier and went straight to peeds to get Laura a consult.

The pediatrician examined Laura, she knew what was wrong and talked to Meredith and Derek. "Well, this is definitely a year infection, you did right on giving her ibuprofen. But as she hasn't improved much, I'm gonna run some tests just in case. Well, as you work here, you can bring her if later to be monitored. It's really important that we control the symptoms."The doctor said.

"Sure, we will. I'll bring her at 7, when my shift ends." Said Meredith.

"Ok, I'll see you later sweetie." The doctor told Laura.

"Bye Dr. Grey, Dr. Shepherd."

"Bye! Thank you so much." They both answered.

"I've got a surgery now. But I'll be out in about two hours." Derek told Meredith.

"Ok. I just have to do some charts today, I'm gonna ask Bailey to let me check on post-ops, so Izzie or Cristina can watch Laura for a bit while I finish." She said.

"I'll see you in peeds. Don't worry. She will get better soon." He said and kissed Meredith.

Three hours passed fast. Meredith did some charts quickly and when she had to do her post-ops looked for Izzie but she was scrubbing in on a transplant. She saw Cristina practicing sutures.

"Hey! I need you to do me a favor. I've got some post-ops to do and I need you to watch Laura for two hours, please. She's with fever so you have to check her every now and then." Said Meredith hoping Cristina would accept.

"Mer, you know I can't handle kids. And if she's sick...I don't know" said Cristina

"Come on, you're Cristina!. You can handle everything. It's just two hours." Meredith pleaded.

"Ok, fine. I'll take this little one and check on her. Come here Laura. Just please don't scream and cry." She said in a joke tone.

"Thank you so much Cristina! I'll see you soon princess." Meredith kissed Laura and left.

Meredith did all of her post-ops while Cristina was watching Laura. Surprisingly, Cristina managed to take care of her and check her temp just fine. She even got her to sleep a little, although Laura was very uncomfortable and not getting big improvements.

"I'm gonna take her to peeds now. I want them to check her again and see what else we can do." Meredith said holding the baby in one arm and her bag in the other.

"Ok. Let me know if anything comes up. Bye Mer, bye miss Laura." Said Cristina and left.

"Ok honey, they are going to check you again. Oh! See who's coming!" She exclaimed as she saw Derek approach.

"Hey! How are my two favorite girls doing?" He asked.

"Not so well. The Dr. is gonna check her again. Her temp is still high." Said Meredith concerned.

The Pediatrician examined Laura and went to talk to Meredith and Derek. "Well, we have a severe case here, she will be fine, but i need to keep her here for the night. So we can verify the treatment works, hopefully she'll be able to go home tomorrow."

"Ok. But she'll be fine right?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, she will. This is more of a preventive measure." The doctor reassured her.

"I'll stay here for the night. I want to be with her. I don't want to leave her alone." Meredith told Derek.

"Ok, lets stay here. I'll get you something to eat." Derek said.

"You'll stay with me?" She asked smiling.

"Of course I am. I'm not leaving, remember?" He grinned and kissed her.

They had coffee and bagels. Laura's temp started to get lower and the fever ceased. She finally ate, had milk and fell asleep.

"I think it's finally working." Meredith said sleepily.

"Yeah, it is." Replied Derek.

They were both lying on the sofa in Laura's room.

"Derek?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"I was thinking what would have happened if Laura had been with a foster family or whatever. I don't think they would have taken care of her as she needs. Maybe they wouldn't have noticed the fever or wouldn't have known or cared about what to do."

"I don't think anyone would take such a great care of her. Because no one loves her as we do." He said

"I do love her so much. You do to?"

"Of course I do. She's amazing, she's so bright, beautiful, lively; and she's your niece, she's your family. How could I not love her?" He grinned as he looked at Laura sleeping.

"Lexie will graduate from med-school in a month. And she's going to start her residency here. Derek, I have been thinking about this for days now. I was supposed to have temporary custody of Laura, Lexie would take care of her when she came. But, being a new intern she won't have enough time for her, and she won't adapt to her easily. Laura's already got so used to me, to us, to living with us. I guess i was okay with it. But, after all this months, what we've been through and today... I can't leave her. I don't want to let her go. I didn't have high hopes about me taking care of a child. But now that I've made it, with you, we've managed to do it. And i don't want her to lose us, and for us to lose her." She said.

"I know. Me too, i don't think anyone will take care of her and love her as much." He said

"Derek, I don't want this to be temporary. I want this to be forever. It's tough, i know it is. And I don't expect you to stick up for this. But I want to adopt Laura. If you don't want to be a part of this it's fine. But I want this so much." She said firmly, tears filling her eyes.

"Mer. Seeing you with Laura, how great you are with her, how much you love her. It's amazing. Mer, you amaze me every day. There is no way I wouldn't want to be a part of this. I love you and I love Laura." He said smiling.

They both kissed and snuggled.

"I'm going to talk to Lexie. I'll tell her I want to make this permanent." She said picking up her phone.

"You're gonna call her now? It's a little late."

"It's okay. We always talk on the phone late at night. I want to tell her now and hear what she says."

Meredith left the room and went outside to call Lexie. Surprisingly, her sister's reaction was more of excitement and joy than surprise.

"I can't tell you how happy I am. You know, ever since I saw you with Laura, I knew you were the one to take care of her. It's what Molly would have wanted. I mean, I love Laura, so much. But I don't think I could give her what you do. And I couldn't stand the idea of her being with strangers. This is amazing! And i want you to know that I am 100% with you, for anything. I you ever need help, back up for whatever it is I'm here." Lexie said.

"Thank you so much Lexie, this means everything to me. I'll let you know how things work with the lawyers and everything."

"Yes please! Oh! And I would live you to come to my graduation. You're my family i want you here, i need you here."

"If course we will. Take care Lexie"

"You too Mer...love you." She said shyly.

"Love you too" Meredith answered.

She went back to Laura's room with the biggest smile on her face.

"What did she say?" Derek asked.

"She's absolutely thrilled! She wants me to tell her how everything goes and she says Laura could not have anyone better to take care of her." Meredith grinned.

"I'll call my lawyer tomorrow. He can help with this." Derek said as he hugged Meredith and snuggled with her.

"I love you. I can't wait for this to be settled." She said.

"I love you more. I can't wait either." He smiled and they both fell asleep.

They slept soundly, excited, nervous and happy, knowing that this is the start of a new chapter in their lives. This would be forever.

**There you go! :) i hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Meredith is now entering into a new phase in her life. She's committing I think Derek is very happy about it. Seeing her grow and getting over her issues is amazing. Now we get to see them taking new steps in their lives together. I look forward to reading your reviews and suggestions! Stay tuned for the next update. Have a great week :)- Tammy **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Sorry again for taking longer than usual. It's been the busiest week ever! I had to do this huge human resources computer lab final project for Uni and it was hectic! I'm still finishing it! Once again, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my story. It means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter full of fluff. I am loving writing this story and the way things are going. I'm glad you like it too.**

**Enjoy!**

**A Day At The Zoo**

It was a beautiful sunny Saturday morning in Seattle. Meredith, Derek and Laura slept in till around 11:00. They had a lazy morning. Meredith sat with Laura in the living room and played with her while Derek made some breakfast.

"Breakfast is ready!" He said from the kitchen.

"Coming!. Let's go sweetie. You want some pancakes?" She asked Laura.

"Yes! Yummy!" The little girl said.

"Mhmm, they look delicious!" Meredith said

"Thanks! Here i bought strawberry syrup the other day. Hope you like it." He grinned.

"Why are you spoiling me so much?" She smiled.

"No reason. It's just part of my dreamy personality." He teased.

"Oh yeah?! Well

At least you're trying.." She teased him back.

"Take that back!" He said lifting her and laughing.

"Noo! Stop tickling me!" She laughed.

Laura was laughing and clapping watching the scene.

"Come on! Put me down!" Meredith said.

"Not until you take it back!" He kept tickling her.

"Fine! You are the dreamiest bestest boyfriend! Is that good enough?!" She said laughing.

"Yeah it is! Although bestest isn't a word you know?" He said as he kissed her.

"Whatever!" She smiled and kissed him back.

"I was thinking we could go to the zoo today." Meredith suggested.

"Mhmm, it sounds great to me." Derek replied.

"Ok. Do you want to go to the zoo and see the animals?" She asked Laura.

"Animawls!" Laura said.

"Ok we'll go after lunch." Derek grinned.

Meredith was drying her hair as Derek came in to the bathroom.

"Hey! Oh! my lawyer just called! She said she's almost done with the basic paperwork so we can file for adoption, the legal paperwork and procedures will take a couple of months. But it looks like it will all go smoothly." She said smiling.

"That's great! Congratulations!" Derek said and kissed her.

"Thank you. For encouraging me and supporting me." She said.

"I love you." Derek replied.

"I live you too." She grinned.

"Ok i've got her bag and some snacks. We're all set up." Meredith said from upstairs.

"The car is ready. We can go whenever you want." He answered.

"Alright sweetie, let's go." Meredith picked Laura up and headed to the front door.

They arrived at the zoo and started to walk around.

"Look at the lion Laura!" Derek smiled as he lifted her and pointed at the lions.

"Rawwr!" Laura exclaimed.

"That's right baby girl. That's what lions say." Meredith encouraged her.

"I hadn't taken a tour through the entire zoo since is was like 4." Meredith said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, i mean i came with my dad when i was little and then my mom never had time to take me back. " Meredith said.

"I used to go with my dad while growing up. He loved showing me the different animals." Derek smiled.

"Thank you for bringing us here." She smiled.

"My pleasure. Do you want to go see the aquarium?" He asked.

"Yeah! I wanna see the dolphins." Meredith said excited.

"Ok let's go! Let's some fishes and dolphins honey" he said to Laura who cheered.

Derek took some pictures of Meredith and Laura and grinned after checking them on his phone.

"Would you like me to take a picture of the three of you?" A teenager asked.

"Yeah thanks! Meredith and Derek replied.

"Okay smile!" The kid took the photo and handed the cellphone over to Derek.

They thanked him and him and Meredith gazed at the beautiful image for a while. Absorbed by the happiness this image had somehow captured.

"We gotta print this." Meredith said.

"Definitely. And frame it." He added.

They kept walking around looking at the animals until Laura fell asleep in her stroller.

"Let's get this photo printed." Derek said and they approached to a small store where they could print the beautiful photo. They headed to the food court and bought two smoothies.

"Maybe we could go to my land next weekend. Stay in the trailer an get lost for a little while." He smiled.

"I would love that." Meredith said.

"Thank you for letting me be part of all of this. You are amazing. I love you so much." He said.

"I want you to be part of all of this. Me too." She smiled back.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked.

"Let's go." She said as she stood up.

They held hands. Derek pushed the stroller and walked towards the parking lot.

After Meredith fed Laura and Derek helped to bathe her she put her down to sleep and headed downstairs with him.

"Well. We've got time only for the two of us now." She said smiling.

"Mhm" he grinned and kissed her.

They frame the photo and put it in the living room.

They went to watch a movie until it was too late and headed upstairs to the bedroom.

"You know something? I think you're the best mom Laura could have asked for. I mean, I'm sure Lexie would have taken great care of her. But not the way you do. How you worry about every single detail and make sure she's got everything she needs. And the way you are with her, how much you love her." Derek smiled.

"You really think so?" Meredith asked happy.

"Of course I do. Mer you are fantastic." He said.

"You are too. You're going to be a great dad one day." she said and bit her lip because she realized some of the implications of what she had just said.

Derek smiled widely. "I love you . Sleep well." he said as he turned off the light switch.

"Me too." said Meredith as Derek rapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

Derek slept thinking about the beautiful picture and how he wanted more of them someday with more kids, his and Mer's. But for now, little Laura and Mer being so happy were great. They had a great future to come. He'd make sure of it and he would make sure to be with Meredith for the rest of his life.

**Well, there you go. I hope you liked this chapter. I promise to update ASAP! Please review and feel free to give suggestions! :) Hope you all have an amazing weekend! -Tammy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I hope you all had an amazing weekend! I didn't want to leave you without an update so here you are. I hope you like this chapter. I loved writing it and smiled so much while writing and coming up with ideas. MerDer fluff as usual and some more interactions with other characters. **

**Enjoy!**

**Shiny Little Thing For You**

Laura had been crawling the last few months and she had gotten very fast and coordinated her moves perfectly. She was already standing up well and was about to walk.

Derek woke up, Meredith wasn't on the bed anymore. He went downstairs to check if she was there. "Mer?" He said softly just in case Laura was still asleep.

"We're here!" She answered from the living room.

"Hey! Good morning!" Meredith said as she stood up and kissed Derek.

"Good morning to you too." He kissed her back and grinned.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked.

"We're practicing walking. She stands still firmly and her balance is great. I'm helping her holding her hands now. But i'm pretty sure she'll do it on her own soon." Meredith claimed proudly.

"Great job sweetie." Derek said cooing Laura as he sat with Meredith on the carpet and made Laura practice a little more.

They headed to the hospital after a quick breakfast. George had the day off so he offered to help Meredith with the missing home chores.

They entered the hospital turning dome heads around as usual. Bailey ran towards Meredith who was carrying Laura.

"Grey! O'malley has the day off and Yang is on surgery. I need you and Stevens to come scrub in some scheduled surgeries and help in the ER."

"Ok Dr. Bailey. I'll be there in five minutes." Meredith answered.

She and Derek rushed to leave Laura at day-care and climbed into the elevator.

Meredith's phone began to ring. She saw the caller id, it was her lawyer.

"Hello Sarah"

"Hello Meredith, I was calling to let you know all of the files and forms have been checked. If you would like to change anything please let me know if there is anything you would like to add or change before we officially proceed with legal paperwork and send the adoption request later on. Let me know by the end of the week."

"That's great! Ok Sarah, I will let you know.

"I will call you later."

"Ok thank you so much,bye!"

"Bye, have a nice weekend."

"So? What did she say?" Derek asked.

"They've checked all the basic files and forms. She asked me to let her know if there is anything to add or change so the lawyers can proceed with more legal paperwork before sending the adoption request. And she asked me to tell her by the end of the week." Meredith said grinning.

"That's great!" He said and gave her a hug and kiss on her cheek.

The elevator doors opened and they climbed down.

"I'll see you for lunch time?" Meredith asked.

"I can't. I'll be in the middle of a surgery by noon. What about 5? I promise to be on the cafeteria."

"Sure, see you later" she said smiling and rushed to the changing room.

She headed to the ER and was assigned to an 8 year old boy who had multiple fractures because of a car accident.

"Hey, I'm Dr. Grey. You were in a car accident so you got hurt. But I'm going to examine you to get tour injuries fixed ok?"

"Ok."

She assisted him and scrubbed in his surgery with Callie.

"Great job Grey. You are applying a good technique." Callie said.

"Thank you Dr. Torres"

She went out of surgery and headed to have lunch with Cristina Izzie, and Alex.

Meanwhile, Derek was finishing his surgery. But there was still one thing on his mind.

Meredith was filing for adoption alone, as a single woman. They had already taken the step of moving in together and they were raising Laura together as well.

This is something that he had thought about for months, even before they got back together. It would be a year since they got back together.

He spent the last few nights looking back at the photos he had with Meredith and Laura, the one in the zoo and many more. He had promised himself that he would make sure him and Meredith would be together for the rest of their lives. He loved Laura and he loved becoming the father figure for her.

He knew he was absolutely sure about this and he thought to himself, why wait more? He already had everything he had ever wanted, he wanted to make it permanent. He wanted to marry Meredith and adopt Laura.

He told Mark about it.

"That's great man! Congratulations! Did you get her a ring already?" Mark asked happy.

"Not yet, I'm going to buy one tomorrow morning." He grinned.

"That's amazing man. I'm happy for you." Mark said

"Thank you." Derek replied.

Meredith was waiting with Laura in the cafeteria at 5. Her shift would last longer today. But it was great because she would have a short shift on wednesday.

They sat together and had a cup of coffee and croissants.

"How did your surgery go?" Meredith asked.

"It went good, some complications taking out the tumor, but then it was mostly smooth. I'm just waiting to see how the patient does in post-ops. What about you?"

"I scrubbed in with Callie on a surgery for multiple fractures in a 10 year old kid. He was injured badly, but we managed to keep him in one piece. He was so sweet and scared. He was with his aunt, she is in the ICU now." She told him.

"And what about his parents?"

"They're with him in his room. They were so anguished! Imean, imagine how that must fell." She said with empathy.

"I'm glad you were on his case." Derek grinned and took her hand.

"What time do you leave today?" Meredith asked.

"8. And you?"

"Almost 10." She sighed. "Can you take Laura home?"

"Sure. Do you want me to stop by the gorcerystore to get something?" he asked smiling.

"Uhm, yeah. Some formula and yogurt. Oh! And fruit and cereal as well please." She giggled.

"Got it. I will see you later then. Ok honey, you'll be going home with me he told Laura in a bubbly voice she seemed to love.

Derek asked Mark and the Chief to cover him next morning. He'd say he needed to be on surgery and would go buy the ring so Meredith wouldn't suspect anything.

After some congratulations hugs and hand shaking they had the cover plan settled.

Derek went home with Laura. He stopped by at the grocery store and got the things Mer had asked for.

He arrived home, fed Laura, changed her and took her downstairs to wait for Meredith.

They were playing with some stuffed animals when he heard the door lock.

"I'm home!" Meredith said.

"Hey! Izzie is upstairs. I'm here with Laura" he replied.

She joined them and started to get Laura to stand a little.

"Come one sweetie, we're gonna try a little more. I'm tired so it will be just a while today ok?" she said.

"Derek went to the kitchen to get some juice for him and Meredith.

"Oh my God!Derek! Look! Grab the camera, your phone or whatever she's walking!"

"Come here baby girl. You're doing a great job!" Meredith encouraged Laura as the little girl kept walling towards her arms.

"I got it! I took a video on my phone!" Derek exclaimed excited.

Izzie heard the laughs and cheering and went downstairs to join the celebration for a moment.

"Great job miss Laura. Night guys" she said walking back to her bedroom.

"Night Izzie." Meredith and Derek answered.

Derek barely slept of excitement thinking about the next day. Meredith would have the afternoon free on Wednesday., it would be a perfect timing.

Things were going to be amazing. He had dreamed of this for a while and now it would all be coming true if things went according to plan.

** There you go! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! It makes my day to read what you have to say. Feel free to comment and give suggestions! Stay tuned for next chapter! Have a nice week start.-Tammy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Well, as there's no Grey's today here you have a new chapter to entertain yourselves. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you so much for your amazing reviews! You make my day! I'm so happy to read your comments and suggestions. **

**Enjoy!**

**Perfect For Her**

The next morning Derek woke up early. He tried to be as silent as possible, when he was leaving the bedroom he heard Meredith stir.

"Morning beautiful!" He said.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked.

"I have a surgery, i didn't want to wake you up." He said and kissed her.

"It's alright, are you leaving already?" She asked.

"Yeah, i have to go. I'll see you for lunch okay?"

"Ok, love you." She smiled

"Love you too. Bye"

He left and let a deep breath flow. He had never been too good at hiding surprises and there was no way he could take a chance on letting Mer suspect anything.

Thankfully, the Chief and Mark would help cover him while he was ring shopping.

He drove downtown and arrived around 8 am. It was still a little early for some jewelries to open, so he got a cup of coffee and started to flip through some ring catalogs, he like a couple of them.

Finally the stores opened. So he started by the nearest one on the left aisle of the mall.

"Good morning sir, are you looking for anything in particular?" A young man asked him.

"Good morning, yes I'm looking for an engagement ring." Derek said, he couldn't avoid grinning because only the idea of thinking about Mer saying yes and marrying him made his head and heart spin.

"Who is the lucky lady may i ask?" The young man said.

"Her name is Meredith, oh i have a picture of her here." He said taking a photo of him and Mer in the park out of his wallet.

"Oh, she's very beautiful sir."

"Yeah she is gorgeous." Derek smiled.

"Ok, so what kind of ring are you looking for?"

"I want something delicate and elegant, nothing too big or whatever exaggerated, that's not her, something feminine princess like." He said giggling after he realized how cliché that sounded.

"Ok sir, i think i have exactly what you're looking for."

"Mhmm, i like this one. May i see this one as well please?" Derek asked taking a look at the rings.

Meanwhile, Meredith arrived to the hospital and left Laura at day-care.

"Hey! Where's Laura?"

Cristina asked.

"I already dropped her off at day-care and Derek had a surgery earlier." Meredith answered.

"Morning everyone. Ok let's go check on some patients." Bailey said entering the changing room.

She leaded them to the patients room and assigned a patient to each of them, Cristina had a case in peeds, Meredith had a cardio surgery and the rest were between trauma and oncology.

Derek had visited a couple of jewelries but ended up going back to the first one, he had loved a ring that had beautifully shaped diamond in the

middle, with a couple of details, very delicate and gorgeous. "This one is perfect for her." He said smiling.

"Exquisite choice sir. I'm sure she'll love it."

"Thank you very much for your help."

"You're welcome. Good luck with Meredith!" The young man said.

Derek arrived to the hospital and quickly pulled on his scrubs and went to the cafeteria to meet Meredith.

"Hey! There you are! I was looking for you. Mark told me you were still busy on surgery. How did it go?" She asked.

"It went great, perfect." Derek said.

"Wow really? Cause the Chief told me it was a craniopharyngioma." She said.

"Yeah it was tough, but in spite of all the complications you could imagine it went really great." He said and stared at her smiling.

"That's good. What? Why are you looking at me like that." She said.

"Nothing, it's just that you're so beautiful." He replied and pulled off his dreamy look.

"Thank you." She said and smiled back.

They finished lunch and headed to day-care for a moment to check on Laura.

Later on, they went back to the ER where they were both paged.

"Grey! I need you with me!" Callie said.

"Shepherd we have head trauma over here! the Chief called.

They both ran into the direction they were called to.

Meredith worked with Callie on a teenager who had broken ribs and limbs bones after an awful fall while skating.

"Here's the chart, help me take him to get some x-rays and CT exams." Callie said.

"Ok. Hi Charlie I'm Dr. Meredith Grey, I'll take you to run some tests on you so we can fix your injuries ok?" She said.

"Ok, thank you."

She left and took the boy to the x-ray room.

Meanwhile, Derek was examining a patient when Mark and the Chief approached him.

"Hey! How did it go? Did tou get te ring?" They both asked.

"It went great, yeah i got it. She's not around right?"

"No, she just took a kid for some x-rays." Mark assured.

"Look." Derek said taking out the black box from his pocket letting the gorgeous ring shine.

"It's beautiful." The Chief said.

"I like it! She'll love it." Mark said.

"Oh, by the way, thank you for covering me, and Mark, craniopharyngioma? Seriously?!" Derek laughed.

"I couldn't think of anything else haha, but at least she bought it."Mark said.

"She totally did." Derek stated and smiled.

The rest of the afternoon went by smoothly. Meredith scrubbed in with Callie to Charlie's surgery and Derek did ended up performing a small procedure.

They ran into each other at the nurses' station.

"Hey, you ready to go home?" He asked.

"Almost, i've just gotta check on a kid i operated before leaving, to make sure he's doing fine."

"Ok, i'll wait for you outside the room." Derek said.

"Hey Charlie, how are you feeling?" Meredith asked.

"Much better, thank you for helping me." He said.

"You're welcome, Dr. Torres did an amazing job with your leg. You just have to do some physical therapy and be very careful from now on." She said.

"I will, thank you Dr. Grey."

"You're welcome Charlie, sleep well." She said and left the room, the kid waved back and smiled.

"Ok, let's go home." She said

Derek smiled at her. He loved how warm and nice Meredith was to everyone, he could not wait to pop up the ring.

"Tomorrow you have the afternoon off right?" Derek asked.

"Yeah!" She said happy.

"Why don't we do something?" He suggested.

"You got the afternoon off too?" She said smiling.

"Yeah i do" he grinned.

"Ok, what are we going to do?" She asked.

"Mhm i don't know, something special and nice." He winked.

"Ok!" She said grinning.

They took Laura inside, she had fallen fast asleep in the car. Meredith woke her up to feed her.

After feeding her and making her walk around the house they went to tuck her in to bed. Meredith read her a book until she fell back asleep.

"Good night sweet pea." She said

"Night night mommy" Laura replied making Meredith cry of excitement and Derek melt at the precious scene.

Tomorrow could not come fast enough. It was going to be perfect.

**There you go! Next chapter will be a big one! Derek's proposing! I'll update during the weekend. Thank you all for following my story, you are the best! Please review! i love reading what you have to say. Stay tuned for the next update!-Tammy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I wanted to give you a HUGE apologize for not updating sooner! I have been incredibly busy between Uni, ballet and some other stuff. I hope you like this chapter and makes you smile as much as it made me smile while writing. i hope I'll make it up to you with this chapter :). Thank you all for following my story and reviewing! I truly appreciate it and it makes my days! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Forever**

Meredith woke up and when she turned around facing Derek he saw him laying over his elbow staring at her smiling.

"Hey... Good morning gorgeous. Did you sleep well?" He said and kissed her.

"Morning! Yeah i did... I'm so happy" she couldn't help but grin remembering last night's scene. Laura had called her mommy, it felt so amazing.

"You're thinking about last night? It was pretty amazing, you better get used to it though cause you ARE gonna be officially her mommy." He said grinning.

"I know! It just felt so...i have no words. I've never thought i'd love hearing that so much. It's beautiful" she couldn't stop smiling as happy tears formed in her eyes.

"Do you want me to wake her up and bath her while you get ready?" He asked.

"I'll go wake her up with you, but yeah, please help me with the bath."

They went to Laura's crib and Meredith picked her up "Hey baby girl! Good morning" she cooed.

"Hi sweetie, how are you doing today?" Derek cooed as well. He went to pick up some things for Laura's bath.

"Hi mommy." Laura said.

"Hey baby, do you like me being your mommy?" Mer asked.

"Yees, you mommy Derek dada?" Laura asked.

"Uhm, yeah!" Meredith said getting excited about the idea. She turned around and saw Derek standing under the door frame with the biggest smile.

"Ready for your bath honey?" He said.

"I'll go get ready so we can leave on time. It's so great we'll both be free after lunch time." She smiled.

"I know! It's going to be a great day!" He said unable to contain the excitement.

They had breakfast and Derek drove the three of them to the hospital.

"I have to check on some patients and I'll be free by noon." Derek said.

"Ok, I'm scrubbing in on a surgery. I'll

Call you when i get out of the OR. I think i'll be done by noon as well.

"Love you bye" she said kissing him and leaving with Bailey.

Derek went to check on his patients and quickly left the hospital to get the last couple of things he needed for the night.

"Hey! What's up, you all ready?" Mark asked when he saw Derek.

"Yeah! All set, i just came back from picking up a few last things. I'm waiting for her, she leaves at noon so we'll go lunch and go somewhere in the afternoon, then I'm taking her to the land." Derek said grinning.

"Sounds like you have it all figured out. Do you think she suspects a little?" Mark asked.

"Not a bit.

But this morning was amazing, cause Laura called her mommy last night and called me dada today. I was standing under the door frame. Mer got so happy hearing Laura call me like that!" Derek said.

"Wow! That little girl has surely made things better. I wouldn't have thought Mer would be ready to settle down a few months ago." Mark asked.

"I'm amazed as well. It's been the best months; i'm sure it'll be awesome.." Derek smiled.

"Good luck man, let me know her reaction! I would love to see her face when you pop up the ring!" He said enthusiastically.

"I can't wait!" Derek said.

Derek's phone rang, a text from Mer came up on the screen "i'm done! Meet you downstairs in 5"

"Mer's done, i'm gonna go meet her downstairs." He said.

"I'll go with you, i need to check some charts." Mark said.

"Hey! How did it go?" Derek asked kissing Mer and taking Laura in his arms.

"Hi Mer!" Mark said smiling.

"Hey Mark!" She waved back.

"Let's go, what would you like to have for lunch?" Derek asked.

"Mhmm, i don't know! Italian?" She smiled.

"Perfect."

"Bye Mark!" They said in unison.

"Bye guys, have a nice day!" He said.

They left and went to an italian restaurant where they had a delicious lunch.

"You truly are spoiling me today" Mer said giggling.

"I love spoiling you, besides, you're not the only one who's having a great time. This Little baby girl right here is enjoying her noodles right sweetie?" he said.

Laura giggled as she ate her noodles.

"Thank you, I was really looking forward to having the day off, this last few days have been kinda hectic don't you think?" she said.

"For sure, I needed a break as well. Hey what do you want to do next?" he asked.

"I don't know, i think it's your turn to choose." She said smiling.

"Hmm, I've been wanting to take you and Laura to the land again. But that can be later. Oh! This morning, when I was changing her I noticed she's lacking of pajamas, she's getting bigger." He said.

"Yeah! You're right! Why don't we go shopping and buy her some new ones?" she suggested.

"Sounds great to me, and what about some frozen yogurt as well?" he asked.

"Yumm!" was Laura's response.

"I think she's talking for the two of us." Meredith giggled.

"Ok then, let's go."

They left the restaurant and went to the mal, they headed to some baby stores where they found really cute things for Laura.

"What do you think about this one?" Derek asked pointing a cute purple pajama.

"It's lovely! Let's take that one" she said smiling.

After looking around and picking up things they ended up taking some things more besides the needed pajamas. They were on the paying line and the cashier who was a nice young girl saw them and couldn't help but exclaim "Oh my God! Your baby is so beautiful!"

"Thank you." Meredith and Derek said.

"She really is gorgeous. Have a nice day" said the girl.

"You too, bye" Meredith said as they walked out her holding Laura and Derek carrying the many bags.

"Let's get some froyo now" He said after they left the things in the car.

"I am so up for that!" she said smiling.

After they had a delicious dessert and walked around for a while,they took the ferry boat.

"I had never taken the ferry boat in the afternoon." Meredith said.

"It's nice isn't it?" he said.

"Yeah it is, the view is fantastic."she said.

"Hey, wanna go to the land now?" he asked winking.

"Sure! Should we get some food though?" she asked.

"I already took charge of it. I bought some things for us to eat." He smirked.

"Wow, you really thought about everything didn't you?"

"It's just part of my adorablness" he said

"mhm, adorablness? Really?" she smiled

"Yeah," he said and kissed her.

They arrived around 5 just as Derek had planned.

They descended the car and walked towards Derek's trailer. He had set up a picnic nook in the ground.

"This is beautiful! You did this?" Meredith asked amazed by the lovely detail.

"Yeah. I thought we could have a picnic and the trailer is too small. Besides, the weather is perfect to be outside.

"You are unbelievable. Thank you, i love you." She said leaning to kiss him.

"I'm glad you like it. Do you like this Laura?" He said taking the little girl's other hand as they walked inside the nook.

"This is pretty" Laura smiled.

Derek grinned. They sat and he went to bring the delicious meal he had arranged for them while Meredith stayed playing with Laura.

"Dinner's served." He said grinning.

"Mhmm, this looks so good!" Meredith said.

"I hope you like it." Derek said

"I'm sure I will." She smiled.

They finished eating, put away the leftovers and washed the dishes.

"Hey, why don't we take a walk to the land?" Derek suggested.

"Yeah! Let's go. I love it there. I'm just gonna grab the baby monitor, she's fast asleep in the room." Meredith said taking his hand.

"Ok. We won't be out long." He said.

They walked into the land. It really was amazing, so much green, the trees, the sky, there was nothing not to love about it.

"This view is so breathtakingly beautiful" Meredith said smiling.

"It certainly is." he said looking at her with his dreamy eyes.

"What is that?" She asked curiously.

"That? Why don't you go check?" He said grinning.

"Okay" she walked towards the candles, they were lavender and vanilla candles surrounding a rectangular paper.

She leaned and saw house plans. They were empty.

She took a look at the papers and turned to Derek.

He was standing right behind her smiling.

"I.. I have always wanted to build a house here, it's been my dream ever since I bought this land. But i didn't have anyone to share this place with. And then... I met you. You have changed my life like you can't imagine. You make me so happy I never thought I'd ever feel that way. I love you more than my own life. You amaze me every day, with everything you do and for who you are. And when Laura came, everything fell into place." Meredith's eyes were starting to fill with tears.

"I didn't think things could get better but they did. I love every single moment I spend with both of you. And I realized I want it to be forever."

She was speechless, tears falling from her eyes and the biggest smile on her face.

"Mer, I'm not gonna get on one knee. I'm not gonna ask any question. I love you so much, I want to be Laura's dad, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to have kids with you and grow old with you." He said and took the little black box out of his pocket, he opened it and there it was, the beautiful ring he had chosen for her.

"I love you too, more than my own life. And yes, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be Laura's dad, I want to have kids with you, grow old with you and be with you forever." She said smiling.

Derek took the ring out of the box and placed it in her finger. It looked beautiful on her, just perfect.

"I love it, it's gorgeous." She said.

He kissed her passionately. Everything had gone so perfectly. It felt like a dream.

"I... Left the plans empty because I want to make them with you. We're gonna live here and I want to make sure you love it." He grinned.

She grinned, took a look at the beautiful land and kissed him.

"Oh! And we have to call the lawyer! We gotta tell her about the change of plans." He smiled.

"Yes! We'll call her first thing in the morning." She smiled back.

They walked back to the trailer exploding of happiness.

"We're getting married!" Meredith exclaimed.

"We are getting married." Derek echoed full of excitement.

This day had been by far, the best day of his life. And it was just the beginning of the most amazing life they would share forever.

**There you go! He finally proposed! :D Please review an let me know what you think should happen next and what you think about my fanfic! Have a great night/day whatever it is where you live. Stay tuned for next chapter! I promise not to make you wait so long ;) -Tammy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! How have you all been?! I hope you've had a great saturday. Mine was fine, slightly-very boring but whatever. So, as promised I wrote a new chapter for you today, I woke up and felt some angsty-romance inspiration so this chapter is kinda bittersweet. I hope you enjoy it! I enjoyed writing it so things would/t be simply all-time-happy and they would feel more real. Well, enough of my rambling. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! It makes me so happy to know you follow the story and like it. **

**Enjoy!**

**Rushing Into This**

"Morning gorgeous." Derek whispered as Meredith opened her eyes.

"Mmmorning" she said and stirred.

He pulled her closer and started kissing her.

"Mmm, so is this the newly engaged morning routine now?" She asked smiling.

"This is the permanent morning routine" he smirked.

"I like that." She said giggling.

"Laura's awake." She hissed.

"She was fast asleep just five minutes ago. I went to check on her." Derek said.

"No, she's awake now, I..."

"You can feel it?" He said with a smile curling his lips.

"Yeah, it's..I'll go check on her." She said.

Meredith came back with Laura in her arms, she was getting bigger every day.

"She was awake." Derek grinned thinking about how amazing was Meredith's mom instinct, she'd be perfect with their kids as well.

"What?" Mer asked him looking at his frozen grin.

"I love you" he said and kissed her one more time.

"I love you too."

"Hey you want some breakfast? I could make pancakes" he offered.

"You want some pancakes sweetie?!" Mer asked Laura excited.

"Yeah! Please!" Said Laura.

"Then i'll be off to make them. I'll wait for you girls in the kitchen." Derek said.

"Ok sweetie let's get you a bath." Meredith smiled and bathed Laura, she changed her and dressed her in a cute onesie with an impressive agility

and fastness.

"Hey honey, did you get a bath?" Derek asked Laura.

"Mommy bath me daddy!" Laura replied smiling and holding tighter to Mer's hand.

They both grinned at her words. They'd soon be officially Laura's mommy and daddy.

"Oh! We have to call the lawyer!" Meredith said.

"Oh yeah! We gotta tell her about the change of plans." He winked.

"Let's call her around noon, she always answers her phone at that time."

They enjoyed breakfast and headed to the hospital. Thankfully both started shifts at 10 am. So it gave them a little more family time.

"I gotta tell Cristina." Meredith said smiling.

"She'll be happy for you" Derek replied.

"See you at lunch time?" Mer asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He grinned.

Meredith went to the changing room and found her person stuffing her locker.

"Hey!"

"Hey! So, how was yesterday? You two got lost after you left the hospital." Cristina replied.

"I'm... Uh.. It all went great, perfect actually. I'm engaged." Meredith said with a grin.

"Oh my God! McDreamy proposed?! You're getting married?! Congratulations!" Cristina said in a surprisingly excited way that wasn't alike her.

"Yeah!" Meredith smiled.

"Should we hug or something like that?" Cristina asked.

"I don't know, nah" Meredith smiled at her.

"Hey! What's up?" Izzie and Alex asked coming in.

Cristina made a gesture to Meredith and she nodded.

"Mer and McDreamy are getting married."

"Yaaay! That's so amazing! When will the wedding be? May i help you plan it? Oh this is so great!" Said Izzie with too much excitement as

always.

"We haven't set a date yet, but sure you can." Meredith smiled.

"Mer, are you aware that by giving little miss sunshine here to plan the wedding you'll be walking down the isle in a puffy dress and everything will

be pink and flowery?" Cristina said mocking.

"Yeah! I just don't want it to be a huge thing ok Izzie? I wanna keep it simple." Mer added.

"Ok, i'll do as you want." Izzie said.

"Congratulations Mer!" Alex said smiling.

"Yeah! Congratulations! I'm glad Derek proposed." George said, he had come in in the middle of Cristina's speech.

"Oh! The ring! Show us!" Izzie said.

Meredith lift her hand and showed the beautiful ring.

"Wow! It's gorgeous! It's soo perfect!" Izzie cheered.

Bailey got in and saw the gathering.

"Grey! Are you engaged?" She asked.

"Yeah. I am" Meredith smiled.

"Congratulations, good for you. Now let's get moving people, there's been an accident and i need you all in the pit to take cases." She said turning

around.

Meanwhile, Derek was flashing the biggest smile walking down the alley.

"Hey! How did it go? Dis she like it? She cried? She said yes right?" Mark asked.

"It went great! She loved it and yeah! She said yes!" Derek grinned.

"Congrats man!" Mark gave Derek a hug.

"I suppose that smile means she said yes" the chief said approaching.

"She did." Derek answered.

"Good for you, i wish you two the best." Webber added.

Lunch time came fast, Derek was already waiting for Mer when she appeared.

"Hey!"

"Hi! How did your surgery go?" She asked.

"It was postponed for 3:00. Trauma needed the OR. What were you up to" he said.

"Besides telling Cristina and the retsr and hearing Izzie's plan for our wedding, I too some trauma cases, awful car crash." She said.

"Oh! We have to call Sarah" Derek said.

"Oh! Yeah, i'll call her right away." She picked up her phone and dialed the lawyer's number.

"Hello?" Said the woman.

"Hi Sarah it's Meredith Grey"

"Oh hi Meredith! How's everything going? Do you need me to add something else before officially filing?" She asked.

"Actually we do. Derek ad I are getting married, so we'll adopt Laura together." Meredith said

"Awe that's amazing! Congratulations! Ok, now it's always easier when a married couple files, it'll shorten the process. But, I'm gonna need the marriage certificate as soon as possible so we can make the changes. I don't want to tush everything for you but if you're absolutely sure you want this you could get legally married sometime this week or so." Said Sarah.

"Oh, sure, I'll... I... Am going to talk with Derek and call you." Meredith said.

"Sure, bye." Said the lawyer.

"Thank you, bye"

"Is everything alright? You look a little shocked." Derek said frowning.

"Uhm... It's just that...we. As we're filing for adoption together, as a married couple, we kind of have to get legally married soon, sooner than i thought, like sometime this week according to the lawyer. I... Don't want us to do it pushed by this, i mean.. It's so quick! And..i don't know.."

"Mer it's perfect! I'm absolutely sure.."

They were interrupted by her pager. She looked down and got up instantly.

"Mer, what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"There's been a triple car crash. All of the people involved are coming here. I gotta go to the pit." She answered walking away.

Derek stood up quickly and went after her. They climbed to the elevator.

"Hey..about what Sarah said, I love you Mer and i want to spend the rest of my life with you. I could marry you right now because i know i want

this forever, it's not rushed to me, I want to marry you, I want to marry you right now. I want you to be my wife."

"I'm just afraid, I don't know if I'll be a good... I don't know if...i...what if.." The elevator doors opened.

"Mer...don't.. Don't do this, don't close yourself like this." he said.

"We'll talk later." She said

Mer got the case of a young man, he was with his fiancé in the car, he was severely injured on the leg and had abdominal pain because he

bumped against the steer wheel. She took care of him, getting labs, tests and scans. He started telling her what happened.

"I was driving, we had been arguing because she wanted to get married and I.. I wasn't doing anything you know, i took her out for dinner last

night and i could have proposed, i even got the ring, i want to marry her and i love her, but i freaked out. I started to think..what if i'm never good

enough, what if i fail or do something that'll make her run away, this is supposed to be forever, but what if it isn't? What if things go wrong and it

a falls apart?...So, i didn't propose, i just sat there like an idiot. And this morning, we were fighting, i don't even remember about what, it was something stupid. And out of nowhere, a car appeared and.." He started to sob.

"What i she doesn't wake up anymore? And i never get the chance to ask her to marry me, because i was such a coward!" He couldn't stop crying.

Meredith tried to sooth him. This was too much. She understood completely how this young man felt. She wasn't allowing that happen to her. She couldn't. After checking his vitals she went to look for Derek.

She found him getting out of Webber's office.

"Hey.." He hissed unsure of what to say after what had happened.

"I...can we talk?" She asked.

"Sure, you want to go someplace else?" He asked.

"Changing room is fine, it's empty now."

They walked in and Meredith started pacing, she wasn't sure how to say this, she just knew she had to say it. "I'm sorry, for walking away like

that and.. I want to marry you too, and i don't feel it's rushed either. Because i'm completely sure about this!" She said, she took a deep breath and continued.

"Ok, so the thing is...I freaked out... I freaked out cause I'm scared, I'm scared I won't be a good wife, a good mom, I'm scared I'll do something to

push you away, or you'll do something and then what happens? How can we.. I want this to be forever but I'm terrified it won't. I love you so much, and I don't want to live without you anymore." She said tears falling from her eyes. "I...was so scared, but then i realized i was just being a coward, I love you and you love me and I know we'll make it forever. And I... Don't want to spend another day without being your wife." She said smiling.

"Mer, i love you. You are the love of my life. I want to be with you forever. I'm scared too but I promise i won't do anything to hurt you and i

promise i will never ever leave ok? That's never happening, it doesn't matter what comes along the way I'm staying, forever. And you don't have to ever worry about failing, you are amazing, you are the most beautiful incredible wife i could ask for, you are the best mom anyone could ask for. you are perfect with Laura and you'll be the same when we have more kids. I already feel like I'm married to you, this is just making it official.

"Let's go to the city hall tomorrow." He said.

"Ok, let's do it." She smiled and came closer to him.

He hugged her tightly and kissed her.

Meredith called Sarah to let her know they'd be getting married the next day and sending the papers. "That's great! It'll all be done really fast."Sarah said.

"Thank you Sarah."

"You're welcome Meredith. Congratulations again! We'll talk tomorrow, bye"

Meredith hung up her phone and went to pick Laura up from day-care. Derek was waiting for them in the larking lot. His eyes lit up as he saw

them come. They'll be his wife and daughter, his family, forever.

**Well, there you go. It would never be the same without some self-doubting Meredith and a little fear of things falling apart. I have always loved how sometimes, a patient's story can be related to one of the doctor's. As you see, Meredith and Derek are communicating so much better now. I will update soon. Stay tuned for new chapters and how wold you like it if i introduced some of Derek's relatives later on? Please share your thoughts! I love hearing from you. Once again, thanks for taking your time and reading my fanfic. Wish you all a happy sunday and a great week start!- Tammy. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry i couldn't update sooner, this past week and weekend have been the busiest in the entire year. I had this un model thing going on and the dance team presentation, and tests so it was hectic. Anyhow, i wrote this chapter for you. I appreciate your patience and the fact that you follow my story and take your time to read and review makes it all so worth it and makes me really happy. I hope you like it. Fluffy chapter, funny and with a mix of all the characters. **

**By the way, if it looks awful it's cause i wrote it on mu iphone. I'll correct it tomorrow. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**The Day Has Come**

Sunlight came across the window and hit Meredith's face. She was on call the previous night, Derek had gone home with Laura. They were going to the city hall to get married in the afternoon.

She stretched and took a quick shower before changing to her scrubs and heading to the pit.

Bailey was standing there waiting for Meredith.

"Morning Dr. Bailey" Meredith greeted cheerfully.

"Morning Grey, what's up with the great mood?" Bailey asked a little sarcastically as she used to.

"Uhm, nothing, it's just.."

"You don't have to answer, come one, we've got an emergency case, you'll be scrubbing in with me." Bailey said taking a sip of coffee.

"Alright." Meredith answered and followed her.

"Ok, what have we got here?" Bailey asked.

"19 year old female, she was diagnosed with epilepsy two years ago, she collapsed in the middle of her economics final. For the symptoms she

shows, it's not only the epilepsy affecting her, it looks like her vessel is very swollen " the intern said.

"Ok, Grey take her to get some CT's and page your...Dr. Shepherd, we need a neuro consult. then we'll head get some abdomen scans, i need an

ultrasound and we'll prep her for surgery immediately."

They headed to check the girl's scans, Bailey and Meredith were looking at them when Derek arrived.

"Good morning everyone" he said smiling.

"I left Laura at day-care, she was still asleep." he said to Meredith softly.

"Thanks" she muttered and grinned.

"What have we got here?" he asked.

"Hum... It looks like her epilepsy hasn't been well treated so far. We'll have to re-asign her some medication. She's fine for surgery though." He

said.

"Ok, Grey, book the OR 2" Bailey said and left.

"I already did Dr. Bailey." Meredith answered.

"You're being highly efficient today Grey." Bailey smirked and left.

"So, what do you say? We leave after lunch?" Derek said smiling.

"Sounds perfect." She grinned. He kissed her softy and let her go to her surgery.

Meredith scrubbed in with Bailey and assisted on the girl's surgery.

The procedure went smoothly in spite of the delicate condition of the young woman.

When they left the OR, Izzie approached to Meredith. "Hey Mer! I didn't see you at home last night. Derek and Laura arrived alone."

"Oh i know, i was on call." Meredith said smiling.

"Since when are you happy when you're on call?" Izzie smirked.

"I'm not happy because i was on call, i still hate it. I just...feel like today's gonna be a good day." Meredith replied.

"Ok, what's going on? You're all bright and shiny and weird and so not you and you're freaking me out."

"Ok, but you gotta keep quiet about it. Derek and i are getting married today, we're going to the city hall so we have the papers and Laura's

adoption process runs faster." Meredith said.

"Wow! That's great! Congratulations!" Izzie screamed.

"Izzie! That's not being discrete at all!" Meredith snapped.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just so beautiful! Aah you're gonna be a perfect litte family. But, we're still having the ceremony with the white dress and the

flowers right?" Izzie whispered.

"Yeah, although it's gonna be much simpler than you think. But yeah, we will." She grinned.

"Yay! I'll see you after lunch then." Izzie smiled back.

"Okay." Meredith said.

Meredith went to the changing room an freshened up a little before changing to a nice navy dress and a beautiful trench coat. She was touching

up her hair a little when Cristina irrupted.

"Hey! What are you doing? No work today?"

"Uhm, i already assisted Bailey in a surgery in the morning. But I have the rest of the day off." Meredith said.

"Mhmm, so you and McDreamy are going out for a fancy lunch date?" Cristina teased.

"Actually, we're going to the city hall. We're getting married today so we have all the documents to move on with Laura's adoption process."

Meredith smiled.

"Oh! That's great! It's great right? You're not gonna back down or anything are you? Please mer don't tell me you'll be a runaway bride!" Cristina

said.

"No! I'm not backing out! This is it. I'm absolutely sure, we're really doing this." Meredith smiled.

"If someone had told me Meredith Grey would be getting married to McDreamy and adopting her cute little niece a year ago i'd have laughed in

that person's face." Cristina smirked but looked at Meredith with pride and true happiness.

"I know, i'm still having a hard time believing it's happening " Meredith said excited.

"I'm happy for you Mer." Cristina said.

"Thanks, it means a lot to me when you say it." Meredith smiled.

"Okay, we're not gonna get all teary and have a girl talk-cry-hugging right?"

"Nah, we don't do that." Meredith winked.

"You look quite great by the way." Cristina said.

"Thanks." Meredith replied.

They both smiled and Meredith headed out to the cafeteria to meet Derek.

"Hey! Wow, you look stunning." Derek said.

"Wow Grey, hope you guya make it to the city hall." Mark teased.

"Oh, shut up Mark!" Meredith said with her tongue out.

"It's just a compliment." Mark said nonchalantly.

"Sure it is mate" Derek smirked.

"You ready to go?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, Izzie is taking Laura home at 5 after her shift ends." Meredith replied.

"Ok then, lets do this." He said granbing her hand and planting a kiss on her forehead.

They walked out of the hospital to the parking lot and drove to the city hall.

They waited for about an hour. Then it was their turn to go into the room with the judge.

"You ready?" He asked.

"As i'll ever be." She smiled.

They went in for about half an hour. Then it was all settled and signed.

"We're married Mer." He grinned.

"We are." She grinned back at him.

"Forever." He said

"And Always." She whispered.

"I'll drop by the documents at the lawyer's office first thing in the morning before i head to the hospital." Derek said.

"Alright. I love you Derek. So much" she said.

"I love you more than my own life." He kissed her passionately.

They headed home with Laura.

When they arrived, the house was Dark, it looked empty. Meredith frowned. But when they came in, the lights turned on and Izzie, Alex, George

and Cristina were standing there greeting them.

Laura came running and clinged to Meredith's legs, Mer lifted her, as they came in, they saw Izzie had set up a beautiful dinner table.

"We couldn't not celebrate!" Izzie said.

"Congratulations guys, we wish you the best." Alex smiled.

They all had a nice dinner and talked until late.

After it was all over Derek and Meredith headed upstairs with Laura.

"This has been the greatest day ever." Derek said.

"The best one. And it's only getting better." Meredith smiled.

**What did you think of it?! I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think. It means a lot to me! :) next chapter we have an unexpected visitor. Stay tuned! I'll update sooner as this week is much lighter. Promise. Have a great week! -Tammy**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! How are you all doing!? I hope you had a great weekend! Here's a new update. I gotta say I've always been intrigued by this character and I wanted to write something about it. I hope you like it, can't say more because I will spoil the chapter for you. Oh, and for the ones who requested it, there's a lot of fluff between MerDer and Laura at the beginning. I will keep on with my rambling at the end. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! It means a lot!**

**Enjoy!**

**Unexpected Visitor**

Meredith woke up rapped in Derek's arms.

"Good morning" he said grinning.

"Hey" she stired and smiled.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked

"Yeah, very"

Derek glanced at the watch and sighed.

"Hum, we gotta get up now. I have surgey at nine." He said.

"Me too. I'll go check on Laura first." Mer said.

"Ok, I'll take a quick shower now so I can watch her when it's your turn." Derek said and kissed her before going out of bed.

"Hey! Good morning sweetie." Meredith smiled at Laura who was fuzzing in her crib.

"Morning mommy." Laura said.

"I'm gonna get you dressed now so we can go have breakfast before going to the hospital ok?"

"Ok." Laura said and yawned.

Let's see, it's cold today, what about this nice pair of jeans, your purple t-shirt and a sweater?" Meredith showed Laura the clothes smiling.

"And boots?" Laura asked.

"Yeah! Boots, uhmm, you have purple boots. Like those?" Mer said.

"Yeah!" Laura answered copying Meredith's voice tone.

"You're getting my accent baby." Mer giggled.

She changed Laura and got het nice and clean. Just as Meredith was finishing to put a hair clip on Laura's head, Derek walked into the room.

"Mhmm, you smell delicious sweetie." He said smiling.

"Thank you." Laura grinned.

"I'm almost done here. Only her shoes are missing." Meredith said.

"Alright, i'll take care of that. Now you go shower cause Laura and I are all nice and pretty and it's just you missmatching." He teased her and winked.

"Are you saying I'm all awful and hideous?" Mer teased back.

"Uhm…no" he smirked and lifted her kissing her neck and making her giggle.

Laura started to laugh amused by the scene

"You know, I'm not getting any "prettier" here!" Mer kept laughing.

"Okay okay, go." Derek said and Mer ran to their bedroom.

Laura streched her arms towards Derek.

"Ypu want me to pick you up too?" he asked.

"Yes! Daddy!" Laura said excited.

"Come here! He said lifting her. "You wanna dance?" he spinned a Little with Laura giggling.

Meredith was picking up clothes from her drawer and stopped smiling as she heard Derek and Laura. He was so amazing to her.

Laura was absolutely fascinated with Derek, she'd make him play with her, read her stories and make her pancakes. And she was starting to get come gestures from him. She was really becoming his daughter.

She would be thier daughter in short time if everything went according to plan.

She showered quickly and got dressed, then she headed downstairs to the kitchen, where she heard Derek and Laura laugh.

"Hey! There you are. And you look way prettier tan us, that's not fair." Derek smiled.

"One of my many talents." She smirked teasing.

"Hmm, no doubt about it." He grinned.

They all ate their breakfast and while Derek washed the dishes, Meredith went to get Laura's bag. They'd be at the hospital until nine at night.

"You ready to go?" Derek asked.

"Yeah!" she smiled and went behind him to the car.

They walked inside the hospital and everyone was looking at them.

"Seems like the news of us getting married yesterday hve already spread." Derek whsipered.

"We've always been the main source of buzzing in this place. But almost no one knew. I have the feeling that Izzie between all her excitement may have screamed it a couple of times in the halls." Mer said giggling.

"Mhmm, I agree. It sounds so like her." He giggled as well.

They were about to climb into the elevator when someone behind them made them stop and Derek let out a small grunt.

"Derek!" the woman said as him and Meredith turned around.

"Nancy…" Derek said shwing no amusement at all. "What are you doing here?" he sighed and looked at Meredith saying "sorry" with his eyes.

"I don't know. You tell me! I've been trying to reach you the entire week and you never asnwer your phone. So I called Mark yesterday to know where my brother was and he accidentally spilled that you were most likely at the city hall getting married. So, you see, that was quite a surprise. " she said sounding upset.

"And you came all the way here to check if it was true?" Derek said mocking a Little.

"Don't you dare mock me! Y ou could have at least called you know? What the hell is going on? You what married the rebound girl intern you were dating? Didn't you like break up with her or something? I mean seriously Derek!" she said not looking at Meredith who was holding Laura in her arms even though she clearly had seen her and knew who she was. And… you have a kid?!" she gasped.

"Nancy, you better shut up now. Don't you dares ay anything else. I have a surgery now but WE (he emphazided) will be free for lunch. So why don't you join us and listen, because I'm afraid that if you say something else I may say or do something you and I will regret." He said firmly never letting go of Meredith's hand.

"Fine" was all Nancy said.

Derek pressed the elevator doors and they closed.

"Mer I am so soory about her. She's just the most annoying, indescrete and hideous person in the entire planet. I'llget things straight with her at lunch, And I want you to be there because I want her to see you and know you so she can see how amazing you are and shut the hell up." He said still pissed.

"Don't worry, Derek it's fine. Breathe. We'll talk at lunch time." She smiled and went to leave Laura at day-care before heading to surgery with Callie.

"So what was all the buzz about downstairs?" Cristina sked Meredith in the changing room after the surgeries.

"You heard?" Meredith said.

"Uhm, just that Derek's sister came and hand her got very angry." Cristina answered.

"Well yeah, there are some unresolved family issues not to mention Nancy had no idea Derek and i got back together and she found out yesterday we were getting married because Mark let it slip so.."

"Ouh, good luck with that." Cristina said.

"We're meeting for lunch, so hopefully we can talk civil before she and Derek ge tinto a cat fight." Mer said.

"Hmm, it's McDreamy versus McBitchy, I'm not missing that one!" Cristina said making Meredith laugh.

"This is why you're my person." Meredith told her laughing and headed out to the cafetería. She started to breath a Little heavily, hoping things would only go uphill form now.

**Well there you go, the mean sister showed up! What did you guys think?! She'll be on the next chapter as well. Before you all ask me to make her die.. I must say there's quite an interesting talk with her which we never got to see in the show. I think it's important for Derek that Meredith gets to know his family because you know, he's got a good relationship with them and since Mer is the love of his life it's quite a big deal that she develops a relationship with them too you know? I loved the Mer- Lizzie friendship that came up in the show. This is gonna be different but I hope you'll like it. Next chapter is almost done so I'll update very soon. Have a great week! ANd if you could please review it would be awesome! Stay tuned- Tammy**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! How was everyone's week? Hope it went great :) Well, here you have an update for this story! Thank you all so much for your support, reviews and for following my story. It makes me very happy to know you like it! Well, Nancy is still here, It's showtime. Derek has to put on his knight in shining whatever armor. Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Take It Back**

"Hmm,_ it's McDreamy versus McBitchy, I'm not missing that one!" Cristina said making Meredith laugh._

"This is why you're my person." Meredith told her laughing and headed out to the cafetería. She started to breath a Little heavily, hoping things would only go uphill form now.

Lunch time came by incredibly fast. Mertedith was nervous, even though Derek was so protective over her, she wasn't good at meeting families and talking and bonding with them. "What am i gonna say? Oh, Hi, Im Meredith, I'm your brother's wife, the Little girl you saw is my orphan niece, we're adopting her. Sorry we didn't tell you, but i's nice to meet you…Oh God, what am i gonna say to her?!" Meredith was absorbed in thoughts and fears, she reached the cafetería and walked to the table where Nancy was sitting and Derek has just arrived.

"Derek saw Meredith come and warned Nancy. "You better be nice, one mean Word and you're out, are we clear?" he said.

"Wow, you're really protective over her aren't you?" she said.

Meredith came into the table. "Hi, I'm Meredith." She said smiling.

"Hi, I'm Derek's sister, Nancy, as you have already heard in all the ranting down there." She said in a much nicer tone than before.

"First of all, I wanted to say I'm deeply sorry we never let you know of what was going on with us." Meredith offered.

Nancy smiled slightly at her apology.

"No Mer, we…" Derek interrupted.

"No, she's right. She's your sister Derek. We should have at least called her to let her know. " Meredith stated.

"It's fine. Thank you Meredith. Well you are definitely much more reasonable than my brother here. So I'm guesing we'll comunicate better with

you." Nancy said.

"Ok, as you know, I met Mer when I first came here, we dated for about two months. Then Addison came and it all got messed up. I told her and I

assume she may have told you I never stopped loving Meredith. She's the love of my life, I couldn't let her go. So…I didn't. We got back together a

year ago after Addison left. Then, Mer will tell you the rest." He said smiling.

Nancy kept listening, never saying a Word or giving any other ferocious look.

"Then, my younger sister Molly, her mother and our father died in a car crash. Her husband died in Irak and my younger sister Lexie was still at

med-school at the time. The Little girl you saw. Laura, is her kid. I took care of here because there was no one else to do so, and I couldn't

abandon her like she had no one casue she had me. Derek helped me take care of her as well. She's been with use ver since and about a month

ago I told Derek I wanted to legally adopt her so he.." she was interrupted by Derek.

"So I realized this is exactly what I have always wanted. I have always dreamed about having a family of my own and I have wanted a family

with Mer forever. So,,,this was the perfect start. I love her more than my own life. She is the love of my life, I can't imagine not being with her.

And Laura, she's the sweetest, smartest, most beautiful Little girl you'll ever meet. I love her too, so much. T o me she's already my daughter. So

I proposed to Meredith and told her I wanted us to adopt Laura together. We went yesterday to the city hall because we wanted the lawyers to

have the marrage papers so they could start the process of adoption sooner." Derek said. "And, I am sorry we didn't tell you earlier. Mer is right, we

should have." He smiled at her sister looking for forgiveness in her eyes.

"Well, I…don't know what to say." Nancy took a deep breath. "I..came here angry at you for not letting me know hw you were doing and I've

never thought once that things were so…different. Meredith I want to apologize to you. I had such a different and erroneous concept about you, I

just never thought you were like that. It's so amazing what you did for your sister, what you're doing for your niece, I absolutely understand it, I

mean, if something happened to any of my sisters and their kids had no one I'd want to take care of them but I don't know if i'd be able to. That

says a lot about you."

"Thank you Nancy, I am sorry I never let you know me better." Meredith said.

"I am so glad I am now." Nancy smiled.

"And, Derek, I am so sorry. I honestly thought you were out of your mind and this was just something temporary or whatever, but, the way you

look at her, the way you protect her. I've never seen you like that with anyone before. You truly love her so much and I'm sorry i questioned that.

I..hope you can forgive me for being such a jerk to you, To both of you." Nancy said looking at Meredith.

"It's alright" they both said in unisone.

"Oh, Nancy, uhm, we went to the city hall yesterday but we're having a ceremony in about two months. We will most likely send the wedding

invitations in a week or so. It's going tobe small and private, nut It would mean a lot to me if Derek's family was here, so I hope you can all make

it." Meredith said.

"That's …thank you Meredith. You truly are the one for him. It will be lovely to be here." Nancy smiled. "Oh, may I…meet Laura?" she asked.

"I…sure" Derek smiled and took Meredith's hand as they left the cafetería with Nancy and headed to day-care.

"Hey sweetie! How are you?" Meredith said to Laura when she saw them.

"Hi princess, did you have fun?" Derek cooed.

"Laura, sya hi to Nancy, she's Derek's sister." Meredith told her.

"Hi Nancy" Laura said smiling.

"Hi honey, how are you?" Nancy said grinning.

"I'm fine, thank you." The Little girl replied and went back to her toys.

"She's so precious!" Nancy said.

"She is." Derek smiled at Meredith and Laura playing tea party.

"Derek I am so sorry." Nancy said again.

"It's fine. You know, It isn't Meredith's obligation to invite you to forgive you and like you , yet she did. That speaks a lot of how she is. I hope you don't forget that and appreciate it." He said.

"I'm glad I came. I am glad you are so happy. I am glad you found the love of your life and didn't let her go." Nancy smiled.

Later at night, Nancy said goodbye to all of them promising to come back for the wedding. She left to the airport and Meredith, Derek and Laura

headed home.

"Thank you Derek." Meredith said.

"For what?" Derek asked intrigued.

"For standing up for me the way you did today, for everything you said and did. I love you."

'You don't have to thank me. You know you are the most important to me Mer, you have changed my life. You made it perfect. I love you." He said kissing her.

**What did you think about it? Makes it worth it calling him McDreamy right? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! I love reading your comments! Stay tuned for next chapter! Have a nice weekend! have fun! -Tammy.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! how is everyone doing? i hope you're all fine. I'm sorry i couldn't update sooner. i was busy this week. but i hope i make it up to you with this chapter. i have always wanted to see more Meredith-Caroline scenes, especially since on the show Caroline really liked Mer, so i took this opportunity to make them bond a little. Well, enough of my rambling. Thanks for reading and please review! :) **

**Enjoy!**

** Perfect Little Family**

Two months had flown by. The wedding was in three days. Meredith had somehow managed to organize her time so she could do dress fitting, flower picking and dinner and music selected with Izzie and Derek. Izzie would make the most of every spare minute they had.

Besides all of that, Meredith had promised herself not to let anything take away the time she and Laura spent together. It was extremely important for her to be a good mom for Laura, she had experienced having a mother who resented her and wouldn't mind to hide her annoyance for how her daughter had interrupted her career.

Meredith wasn't willing to let Laura ever feel the same way. To add up, she had very busy weeks assisting on surgeries and on top of all, Derek's family was there.

His mother had first come about a week after Nancy left. Apparently, Meredith had made quite a good impression and Caroline wanted to meet her future daughter in law before the ceremony.

In a matter of days, Caroline had come to love Meredith, she was so different from Addison, but that was precisely why Caroline liked Meredith. And when she met Laura she knew she'd love that kid forever.

Meredith was drawn in thoughts when she heard a knock in the door.

"Come in" Meredith said.

"Good morning dear, i didn't interrupt, did i?" Caroline asked.

"No, not at all." Meredith replied and smiled.

"I was wondering if we could have lunch together today." Caroline asked. "Derek said he had a surgery so he would be free later, but i thought we could have some girl time meanwhile."

"Uhm, sure. I'll be free for lunch, around 1, but i don't want to set a time because you never know if there's.." Meredith said.

"Don't worry dear, i raised five doctors. I know you get caught up with patients." Caroline smiled.

"Okay, i will see you for lunch then Miss Shepherd."

"Honey, you can call me Caroline, you're family." Caroline added.

"I...thank you Caroline, it means a lot." Meredith smiled. "Well, i have to get Laura ready so we head to work."

"Would you like me to help?" Caroline asked.

"Don't worry, it'll take just a little while. Will you join us to the hospital?"

"Actually, i'll help Isobel with some details she asked me to." Caroline said.

"Oh, Izzie, i hope she's not bothering too much. She...gets very excited about weddings and...everything actually." Meredith said biting her lower lip.

"It's perfectly fine dear, all my daughters are the same." Caroline smiled.

"Well, i better be going. i have rounds and surgery and i have to leave this little girl in daycare before my shift starts." meredith said at Laura who smiled back and clinged to meredith. "Would you like me to take you somewhere before?"

"Don't worry honey. I'll take a cab downtown, i have to do some shopping." Caroline said.

"Are you sure? Cause i can drive you there." Meredith offered.

"It's really fine."

caroline smiled watching the cute scene of Meredith lifting Laura and the kid smooching Meredith's cheek. "i'll see you at lunchtime then." She added.

"Sure, bye Caroline." Meredith said and left with Laura.

Lunchtime came incredibly fast. After a long morning of attending ER cases Meredith was drained, but the exhaustion faded when she went to pick up Laura and the little girl greeted her shouting "mommy! You're here!" And ran to Mer's arms.

Everyone near the hallways turned around and smiled at the scene, Caroline was in awe with her daughter in law. Derek had really been lucky in finding her. She was perfect for him.

They had an enjoyable time at lunch, talking about small details for the wedding, Caroline told Meredith some stories of Derek as a child. Meredith also recalled a little bit about herself growing up.

Caroline had noticed that Meredith wasn't fond of talking about childhood and one night while Mer was asleep, she and Derek had talked and he told her about how Meredith had always been an annoyance for her mother and that her father left when she was five.

To Caroline it was even more admirable how Meredith had become such a strong woman and so sweet and great as a mother to Laura.

The wedding day finally came. Meredith was looking radiant in her white dress. She walked down the isle gracefully, making everyone smile and constantly remark how beautiful she looked.

Things went according to plan with Izzie monitoring everyone so that everything developed perfectly.

"Meredith, welcome to the family. It has truly been a pleasure to meet you and get to know you. You have no idea how happy it makes me to see you and Derek. You're the one for him, you are an excellent person and i have no doubt you two will be great. I have seen you with Laura and i can tell you are an amazing mom to her. Meredith you brought Derek back to life, an you keep him in line. Thank you dear." Caroline said within tears, making everyone cry and smile widely.

"Thank you Caroline, it meant everything to me to get to know you and share time with you. I am so happy to be part of a family now, and i will be forever thankful for Derek, he brought me back to life as well." Meredith replied moved to tears.

Derek's family left the next day. Meredith and Derek had asked for two free days so they could enjoy them at home with Laura.

They received a great surprise the next morning when the official approved adoption papers arrived. Laura was now their daughter.

"Well, now that we're officially a family..i was thinking we could go to the next step." Derek said.

"And what would that be Mr. Shepherd?" Meredith smirked leaning on to him and kissing him passionately.

"Mhmm, Mer we have underage audience here. And if we don't stop i'm gonna forget what i wanted to tell you." He teased.

"Finnnee" she laughed. "What is it."

"Come here, i want to show you." He said taking her hand and leading her to the living room. "These are the blueprints for the plans for our new house. I want to build us a house Mer. I want to design it with you." He grinned.

Meredith's smile grew wider and she looked at Derek in awe. "Of course i'd love to, when will we start?" She said enthusiastically.

"Woow, you used to be so dark and twisty and now you're all bright and optimistic." Derek said smiling.

"Well that's cause i now have a bubbly husband and daughter and they're getting in my head." She teased.

"Hey, let's go have dinner tonight. We can talk about more ideas for the new house and i want some you and i time with my wife." He winked.

"I'm sure Izzie won't bother to babysit." Meredith smirked.

They headed back to the kitchen to have breakfast with their beautiful little baby and enjoy the two days off as a new family.

**Well, there you go. I'm really hoping you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for reading. Reviews make my day, so if you could take a minute to let me know what you think about my fanfic would be awesome. Anyhow, i'm grateful that you take time to read the updates. I will post a new chapter next week. Stay tuned and have an amazing week! Love you all -Tammy**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone! I am sorry i couldn't update sooner, I've been really busy between tests and ballet and well, life. But, i managed to write this chapter that will hopefully be well received. Thank you all for reading an reviewing! It makes my day to read your reviews. Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

**I Had To Do This**

Derek woke up and rolled over to an empty bed, it was very strange since he was always the first one to wake up. He pulled of the covers and got out of bed, he softly called out for Meredith but had no reply.

He went to Laura's room and she wasn't there either. He frowned a little confused and headed downstairs, there he caught sight of Meredith and Laura sitting around the kitchen table, he grinned and felt absolutely excited when he saw Meredith was showing Laura the house plans, explaining her how she thought the house could be and asking the little girl if she liked it.

Of course Laura didn't understand a thing, but Derek found it even more adorable that Meredith was sharing that moment with her.

Meredith lifted her head up as she heard some steps.

"Good morning" she said smiling.

"Good morning my beautiful girls, what are you up to?" Derek said.

"I was showing Laura the house plans." She said looking at the table.

"I see that, what do you think? It's just the base, we can scratch it all and change whatever you like, although i would say we should keep the orientation of the living room, kitchen and bedrooms windows because of the view, it's better facing south." he grinned.

"i was thinking the same." Meredith said, "but i was thinking that instead of being beside each other, the bedrooms could be in front of each other, so we gain this space right here to leave it as a lounge, and the playroom could go downstairs besides the kitchen so the office won't be invaded by noise." Meredith said.

"Mhm, that's a great idea! Have you ever considered being an architect or interior decorator? Cause you've got quite good instincts." Derek smirked.

"Nope, i am a surgeon, i don't build houses or design them, but i can picture them." She winked.

"We could go talk to the contractors so we finish the plans and get it started, this time next year we'll be totally settled in the new house." Derek grinned picturing how perfect it would be living in the house he and Meredith designed with Laura and more kids later on.

"Oh, that would be really great." Meredith said. "You think it will be done fast?"

"I'm sure of it, it won't take too long, as i said we'll be all settled next year." He smiled and took two coffee mugs and Laura's special cup from the cupboard to prepare breakfast.

"I made toasts" Meredith said proudly, as easy and simple as making toasts was, given her inability to cook, she was happy she hadn't turned the toasts to ashes.

Derek looked at her like he was reading her mind and went back to kiss her.

"Oh, i got Laura some cereal yesterday" he added and placed the unopened box on the table.

They finished breakfast and drove the hospital, after dropping off Laura at day-care they both got paged for an emergency case.

"Grey, or should i say Mrs. Shepherd, you'll be working with Dr. Shepherd today." Bailey said a bit sarcastically with the weird 'sense of humor' she had.

Derek grinned and Meredith blushed a little and sternly looked at Cristina, Izzie and Alex who were teasing her with their smiles.

"Ok, what have we got?" Derek asked the nurse.

"13 year old male, Josh Cohen,head trauma, apparently he fell, CT is dropping."

"Ok prep an OR now, i'll control the hemorrhage, this kid needs surgery as soon as possible." He said examining the kid's head injuries.

"Dr. Grey, what do you see?"

"Major bleeding in temporal lobe, no grey mass visible but the pressure inside needs to be released now before it makes more vessels burst." Meredith answered confidently.

"Well done, i need you to help me do a dwell in the front lobe to release the pressure, do you think you can handle that?" He asked.

"Yes, i can do it." She said. "Derek this kind of trauma is way too severe for a fall." Meredith said.

"Well maybe he fell from too high, or bumped his head onto something hard." Derek Replied.

"Ok, go slowly on my count, i'll tell you went to stop, you have to start feeling the softness." He said and Meredith did exactly as he instructed, she released the pressure and the kids stats got better immediately.

"Excellent, now lets get him to surgery. Oh, we have to tell his parents before." Derek said.

"I'll talk to them." Meredith said and headed out of the room. The kids parents appeared in the doorway almost bumping into Meredith.

"Are you Josh's parents?" Meredith asked.

"Yes we are." They replied in an unusually calm tone.

"I'm Dr. Grey. He's had a major trauma and is suffering from brain bleeding we managed to control for now, we need to take him to an OR now so Dr. Shepherd and i repair the damage." She said.

"No, we don't want surgery performed now, we'd rather wait and...take him to another hospital...we...can have another opinion then." The mother said incoherently.

"Mrs. Cohen, your son is stable for now, but if we don't operate now, the bleeding may come back and there will be higher risk of brain damage." Meredith said.

"No, we...we will wait, he'll be fine, we can take him somewhere else. We're not signing the form." The father said.

"Mr. Cohen, how did Josh hurt his head?" Meredith asked.

"He bumped it with the kitchen counter." He said aggressively.

"I thought you had told the paramedics he fell." Meredith questioned him.

"Yeah, he was...spinning around on his skates, and he tripped and fell and hit his head on the counter." His mother replied.

"Ok, i will have to talk to Dr. Shepherd and let him now you don't want the surgery to be performed." Meredith said and looked at them suspiciously as she headed back to the room.

"Derek, there's something weird with them, they won't let you operate, they say they want a second opinion or another hospital and their story of how he fell is absolutely incoherent." She said worried and told Derek the kid's mother version of what had happened.

"That doesn't make any sense. I'm gonna go talk to them. You stay here and check his vitals okay?" He said brushing her temple with his fingers and heading out.

Derek heard that and tried to convince the parents, yet they were still reluctant to getting their son to surgery. So he took them to show them the x-rays and tests they had run.

Meanwhile, Josh's stats began to drop and he was starting to show signs of seizure.

"Take him to OR 1 and page Dr. Shepherd immediately!" She said. "If we don't operate now he's gonna have permanent damage."

"Did his parents authorize surgery?" The nurse asked.

"Yes." Meredith lied and rushed to the OR.

She scrubbed in amazingly fast and went in to start the surgery hoping Derek would come soon to take the lead.

"Dr. Grey!" She heard Derek snapped. "What the hell are you doing?" He said as he came closer to her.

"He started seizing, his stats dropped and the hemorrhage was gonna burst any minute. I couldn't let him.." She was interrupted by Derek

"You know you can't do it if the parents haven't signed the form. Now i'm gonna tell you what to do an you will do it alone." He said in a low angry voice.

The surgery wasn't complex at all, it was a relatively simple procedure, Meredith finished very quickly and Josh was out of the OR within an hour.

"Meredith why did you do that! You know it's against the rules to perform unauthorized surgery. You put Josh's life in risk, not to mention everyone will hear about this and who knows what the chief will do! He may put you in probation. And you have to thank God the kid made it." Derek said furious.

"I saved his life! I HAD to do it. Besides, did you talk to the kid's parents? Derek, this doesn't seem like an accident, they would have let him die no matter which hospital Josh would have been admitted to." Meredith said.

"You still had no right to do so. I... I need to go now, i'm too upset and i don't want to say anything i regret later." Derek said and stormed out of the scrubbing room.

**Big fight, I know, but the truth is life isn't all about rainbows, i have a plan for this story and a point to get to with it. I hope you liked this chapter even though it's bittersweet. I would be very grateful if you took a couple of minutes to review an let me know what you think or leave suggestions! Stay tuned for next week's chapter! :) -Tammy**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! hope you're having a great weekend! Thank you all so much for reviewing! It's the best thing ever to read what you have to say, comments, suggestions and knowing you like the story is really motivating! So, i left you with a cliffhanger last chapter, this time will be alike, I have a point where i want to get with this story and i feel you will like it once i get there. Don't worry, it will be very soon! Well, enough of my rambling**

**Enjoy!**

**Good Intentions**

"I saved his life! I HAD to do it. Besides, did you talk to the kid's parents? Derek, this doesn't seem like an accident, they would have let him die no matter which hospital Josh would have been admitted to." Meredith said.

"You still had no right to do so. I... I need to go now, i'm too upset and i don't want to say anything i regret later." Derek said and stormed out of the scrubbing room.

Meredith stood frozen in the scrub room. She had never seen Derek so angry, he was absolutely infuriated for what she had done. Yet, if she could go back in time. she wouldn't have done it differently.

This kid, Josh, clearly his injuries weren't an accident and his parents were acting so weird about it that they made Meredith suspect it was a domestic violence case. Things had gotten really messy.

Derek wouldn't talk to her and even though she did it with the best intentions, operating on Josh without his parents authorization was violating the rules. She had to fin a way to prove her point , because one thing she agreed Derek with yet she didn't want to tell was the fact that she could get into big trouble and put on probation or whatsoever by the chief when he found out.

She rushed to the nurse station and asked for Josh's charts, Derek was in Josh's room talking to his parent and doing post-op checks.

He looked at her and didn't say anything. Thankfully, the nurse wasn't fully aware of what had happened, so she handed Meredith Josh's medical history. Meredith read it and gasped when she saw her thoughts confirmed. Josh had been previously hospitalized for injuries and concussions in his head, arms, legs, core and back.

All of them remained with incoherent explanations of the causes, apparently, he had already been at Seattle Grace three times, one of the residents suspected something as well and called social services, hence the parents' resistance for their son to be treated at SGH.

Meredith saw the resident in charge of the case those times was Callie. She was walking away to look for her; when a strong hand grabbed her arm with indescribable gentleness.

"Meredith, do not get close to Josh alright? You are officially off his case and are no longer his doctor." Derek said in a raw voice.

"Derek, I think i..." He interrupted her, "Just drop it Meredith. I'm going to sleep in the trailer tonight." He said dryly but with stinging pain in his eyes and walked away without saying another word.

Meredith felt as if someone had stabbed her with ice. She felt a wave of coldness and fear taking over her.

Now she was absolutely certain she had to find proof of Josh's domestic violence, so she could justify her actions and show his parents shouldn't have a vote on his medical condition as they were the ones who drew him to the critical stages he had been and was overcoming once again.

She rushed to look for Callie and told her what happened.

"Oh my God! i remember that kid, he's here again? I thought his mother or the state had taken custody of him." Callie said shocked.

"What?" Meredith frowned.

"Yes, the last times that kid was here, he had injuries that didn't match the stories, his father would say inconsistencies and the mother looked so terrified and in denial, but she ended up supporting the father's version. She never took the case to court or filed for divorce, hence we couldn't do anything else for the kid."

"Callie we have to help him." Meredith pleaded.

"Sure, but how? Do we talk to his mother and convince her to tell te truth and protect her son as she should?" Callie answered a little sarcastically.

"That's precisely what i was thinking. We have to try. I'm gonna need your help though." Meredith said.

"Okay, what do you need me to do?" Callie asked.

"Could you talk to the mother first? I'll be there as well, but i'll talk to her when you're in deeper conversation. I can't be the one who makes the first approach." Meredith hissed.

"Why? What happened Grey?"

"I uhmm... I... Operated on Josh without his parents aproval for surgery. But, i had to do it Callie, i really did! He was gonna die and i couldn't let that happen. But now Derek is absolutely furious and he won't talk to me, so he doesn't want me in the case anymore. I need to prove i made the right call on performing surgery because of his parents negligence. If i can't prove that i..."

"You could be put on probation and Derek will be even more upset. I get it, oh Meredith, fine, as weird as it may sound, this will be much more rational and easy than the panty thing after prom." Callie giggled. "Sure, i'll help you."

Meredith blushed at the memory "thank you so much" she said.

They went to talk to Josh's mom who thankfully was alone at the moment. Callie stepped forward and started to talk to her while Meredith watched from a small distance. At first, the woman seemed on denial and even angru, but it didn't take long for her to break down in tears.

That's when Meredith stepped in and talked to her. She patiently and slowly explained to her what she dis with Josh and why she had to do it.

"Thank you Dr. Grey, for saving Josh's life. All i want is for my son to be safe." The woman stated.

"Well, if that's what you really want, you have to collaborate and speak up. Your son could have died and he's got no one but you to defend him. And you didn't do it the last times, you can't leave him alone. I know what it's like to be left alone and have no one to stand up for you." Meredith sighed.

"Just please, consider it. Think about how it will affect Josh's and your life. You don't have to be afraid." She finished.

"We have a therapist available as well and the people from social services will help you through this situation. It's not the first case we get, but we hope it's the last time it happens to you." Callie said and smiled taking the woman's hand.

"I...really...don't...i... Can't thank you enough. You are both right. I have been letting this happenfor too long and it's not fair for Josh neither for me. It's just that i've never been strong enough to face things." The woman said in tears.

"You can do it, for your son, for yourself." Meredith said.

"Thank you Dr. Grey, i am sorry i made it so difficult for you and forced you into operating on my son like that. Thank you for understanding. Do you have kids?" Josh's mom asked.

"I do, i have a daughter, she's almost two." Meredith said smiling at the thought of Laura, but then whistful thoughts where at the forefront of her mind.

"I'm sure you're a great mom." The woman said. "I will collaborate, i promise." She added.

Meredith and Callie smiled and left. "Thank you so much Callie." Meredith said.

"It's okay. You know she's right, you did the right thing, don't worry, everything will get solved." Callie said before leaving to check on her patients.

Meredith grabbed her cellphone and called Derek, he wasn't answering. Tears streamed down her face as she thought of how messed up it all got. She needed to talk to him to explain and make things right.

And with the collaboration of Josh's mother she would things would get straighten up and clear. She tried a few more times but Derek didn't answer.

Meredith wiped her tears and headed to day-care to pick up Laura.

"Mommy!" The little girl exclaimed excited.

"Hey baby girl! Come here! We're going home." Meredith said picking her up.

"Where's daddy? He's going home with us?" Laura asked and Meredith's heart broke.

"No sweetie, he's staying at the trailer tonight. You'll see him tomorrow. Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Meredith said.

"Yes mommy" Laura answered hugging Meredith tight and making her feel better without even trying.

Meredith walked out of the hospital rocking Laura in her arms. She hoped things would get better next day, they had to.

**So things aren't quite solved yet. Josh's mother is willing to talk and collaborate, so this will help Meredith prove she did the right thing. I wanted Callie involved in this because i have always liked her kind of interaction and friendship with Meredith, especially when she helped her study for her board test. McDreamy is still pissed, as always he sees things in black and white and that's something that will never change, just as Mer sees things in shades of grey besides black and white. But, to be honest i think it makes their relationship sronger. So we get to see what happens when things get clear next chapter. Sorry, i just realized i rambled awfully! **

**Thank you all for reading! Stay tuned for next week's chapter! Please review!- Tammy**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone! First of all, i wanted to thank you for following my story! It makes me really happy to know you like it :) thank you so much for the reviews, they make my day! **

**Well, i know the latest storyline i've pulled is angsty, but believe me when i say it's getting to a great point! Hopefully you'll like it as much as i do. You'll see it on the next chapter. **

**I hope you all have a great sunday/monday depending on where you live and that this update will thrill you and be a nice read for you. **

**Enjoy!**

**Talk**

Meredith looked at the clock, it was 10:45 pm. She had fed Laura, bathed her and now was preparing her to tuck her in.

"Daddy isn't coming yet mommy?" Laura asked.

"No sweetie, he's in the trailer." Meredith replied sadly.

"He won't be reading me a story?" Laura asked disappointed.

"Not tonight baby girl."

"I miss daddy."

"Me too." Meredith answered holding tears back.

"Would you like me to read you a story baby?"

"Yes please."

After reading Laura a short story and rocking her for a while, she was finally asleep.

Meredith went to clean up some things and headed back upstairs.

Her daughter was peacefully sleeping. The phone rang and Meredith ran to reach it before Laura woke up, she was hoping to hear Derek's voice, but her expectations were soon let down.

It was Callie,she wanted to tell Meredith that Josh's mother would make a domestic violence statement against her husband for social services and declare her approval over Meredith's actions to save her son's life tomorrow morning.

After thanking Callie for her support and saying goodbye mechanically, Meredith headed to her bedroom thinking she had to tell Derek the news, maybe if he knew about Josh's mom and what she had agreed to do; he would be less upset and come back or at least talk to her again.

Meredith couldn't sleep, she kept rolling over in the bed, feeling the coldness of Derek's absence. She had tried to call him once more, but he never picked up his phone.

She was hoping to get the chance to talk to him at the hospital. He had the afternoon off, so Meredith would have to make a move at lunch-time so Derek would listen to what she had to say.

The hours passed and Meredith was sleepless, she just couldn't stop thinking about everything what she did and said, what Derek did, said and didn't say; Callie's help, Josh, Josh's mom, Laura. But between all the thoughts, Derek and Laura were at the forefront of her mind.

As if it wasn't enough, she was feeling really sick, nonstop headaches and nausea were haunting her.

Finally, she managed to get about two hours of sleep, Meredith was physically and emotionally exhausted and drained when she woke up, but Laura's sweet soft voice calling her drew a smile on her face.

After giving Laura breakfast and having some tea, because the illness feeling hadn't faded away yet, Meredith drove to the hospital.

She went straight to Josh's room where she assumed his mother would be, besides, she wanted to check on the boy. Even though Derek had practically dismissed her from the case and told her not to go near them, this was something she had to do.

"Good morning, how are you feeling today Josh?" Meredith asked smiling at the boy, who seemed to be in a much better way an was enjoying himself watching some tv.

"Hi Dr. Grey!. I'm doing much better thanks, they told me i could go home tomorrow." The kid said excited.

"That's really good. Listen Josh, is your mom here?"

"Yeah, she went to te cafeteria to have breakfast."

"Thank you, i'll go look for her. Take care, i'm glad you're feeling better."

"Yeah, you too...Dr. Grey?"

"Yes Josh?"

"Thank you, for everything, for saving me and...for talking to my mom. Last night, she uhm...told me everything."

"You're welcome Josh. I just, you deserve the best, to feel safe, protected and loved at home." Meredith said and left the room.

As she turned around the corner of the hallway, she saw Derek coming in her direction.

"Derek I really need to talk to you, please."

"Did you just come out of Josh's room?"

"I, yes, but that's what i wanted to talk to you about. Callie and i talked to his.."

She was cut off by Derek. "I thought i had made myself clear telling you you weren't allowed to be near them again, he's not your patient anymore. Meredith don't you understand it? You're jeopardizing your career!" He snapped.

"No, i'm not. Just please listen to me."

"Meredith how can you have no respect for rules and limits? i know you had good intentions but why do you keep doing this?" he sighed. "I just, i don't want to talk with you now, i'm too upset. I...think i'll stay at the trailer again."

Can we meet for lunch please? I need to talk to you. And Laura misses you a lot." Meredith said, her voice breaking.

Derek noticed she was really hurting. He noticed right away that Laura wasn't the only one missing him, but Meredith was too. And she looked so..fragile, drained, e hated seeing her that way.

But at the same time, he couldn't get over the fact that Meredith was being so stubborn about this case, he knew why she was doing it.

Meredith is an extremely selfless and compassionate person, to the point of being reckless at times, that's something he loved about her, but hated at this moment.

"I'm going to day-care to be with her after my post-ops. I have to leave later." He barely managed to say it without choking.

"Derek..."

"I have to go now." He said walking away. He couldn't look back, he knew Meredith would look at him with that suffering expression and he didn't want to face that now. He had to go check on Josh, but he wanted to talk to her as well.

He couldn't keep avoiding her. He decided he'd send her a text while in the OR when his surgery was coming to an end so they could meet and talk.

Meanwhile, Meredith went in to Callie's office with her heart in pieces, barely holding on. Besides of the emotional train-wreck she was feeling very sick, worse than earlier.

Fortunately, Josh's mother had already filed approving of Meredith's actions in order to save her son's life.

She had also talked to the Chief, who had been aware of te situation yesterday and was about to call Meredith to his office and take mesures. Yet Callie's help and Josh's mother agreeing to make the statements stopped him from doing so.

The form was immediately sent to Richard Webber's office, and now she was inside talking with the social services agent.

"Well, now that she has finally talked and given her statements, things will be fine." Callie said.

"Thank you so much Callie. I really can't express..."

"Oh come on Grey, i did what i had to do, and so did you. Did you get to talk to Derek?" "Sorry it isn't my business..I"

"No, it's fine. I couldn't, he's busy, but I'll try later." Meredith said faking a smile.

"Oh, well if you need anything else i would be happy to help."

"Thank you Callie."

Meredith got a page from Dr. Weber, she went to his office expecting for him to be upset. But, he wasn't.

"Dr. Webber, you called me. Look sir, I know what i did wasn't following the rules, but i HAD to save that kid's life. It was an emergency situation, someone had to step in; i'm sorry but i wouldn't have done it differently. And I've talked to his mother and she..."

"Meredith" Webber sighed.

"I didn't call you to scold you. What you did was definitely out of the line. But it was the right thing to do. It was brave, you put the kid's wellness before yours. That's impressive. I have recieved the mother's file and personally talked to her and Dr. Torres." He took a deep breath and continued.

"Yes. Listen Meredith, I understand your reasons to act the way you did. I am not going to put you on probation nor ban you from the OR. But you have to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"It won't sir. Thank you." Meredith said from the bottom of her heart.

"Well, i won't retain you any longer, you may go now." Richard said warmly.

Meredith walked out of his office, it was noon. Derek hadn't even tried to reach her yet. She went to check on Laura and give her lunch.

In the meantime, Derek had been operating, when Callie came in to the OR.

"Dr. Torres, may i help you?"

"Dr. Shepherd. I just wanted to inform you, as Josh is your patient, that his mother has filed approving the emergency procedure Dr. Grey had to perform and she is now talking with the social services agent to make a statement for domestic violence ." Callie said softly as she had approached to Derek so no one elese would hear.

"Are you serious? How did.."

Callie cut him off.

"I think that's something you should discuss with Dr. Grey. The Chief wanted me to inform you that." she said and walked out of the OR.

Derek was almost done with his surgery, feeling the urgency to talk to his wife. He had been too harsh with her, that didn't take the fact that what she did was wrong. But he had to listen to her, he owed her that.

Derek grabbed his phone and sent Mer a text to let her know he wanted to talk to her in the cafeteria.

He was about to leave the scrub room when he got paged. There was a terrible car accident just out of the hospital., there were injured and trapped people inside the vehicle and male doctors were needed to assist them and help them out of the car.

He rushed outside to help hoping to get back quickly to talk with Mer.

Meredith was pacing back and forth with Laura in her arms in the cafeteria, waiting for Derek. Excited, happy, nervous and worried. Because this time it really was absolutely urgent for them to talk. She had to tell him something important.

Suddenly, she heard an explosion.

"What was that?!" She asked concerned as she headed down the stairs.

"There was a car accident outside, people were trapped and doctors went to assist them and get them out, there must have been a gas leak, so the car exploted." Said the nurse.

"Which doctors were assisting?" Meredith asked starting to feel a wave of nausea.

"Karev and Shepherd."

**Loved it? hated it? Please let me know! Review! It's the best thing to read what you have to say.**

**Soo, yeah, cliffhanger! All the questions will be answered with the next chapter, i promise. I really wanted to get the Chief involved in this, because his relationship with Meredith has always been very interesting and lovely to me. Callie is great, she can be an amazing friend and i wanted to show it here. Derek, he's just Derek! Stubborn and a little narrow-minded at times, but he's not a jerk. He knows when he messes things up and he knows how to make them better :) and Mer, she's amazingly strong and brave, i hope i reflected that with this chapter.**

**I look forward to reading your reviews, thanks for following! Stay tuned for next chapter, unexpected events coming! :) have a wonderful week- Tam**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry i couldn't update on time. It's just been incredibly hectic and i barely had time to do anything! But this is really huge chapter and i hope it makes up the delay. Thank you for reading the story and leaving lovely reviews! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**You Can't Leave...Ever**

_Previously..._

_Suddenly, she heard an explosion._

_"What was that?!" She asked concerned as she headed down the stairs._

_"There was a car accident outside, people were trapped and doctors went to assist them and get them out, there must have been a gas leak, so the car exploted." Said the nurse._

_"Which doctors were assisting?" Meredith asked starting to feel a wave of nausea._

_"Karev and Shepherd."_

"Oh God Derek!" Meredith screamed and rushed down the stairs followed by the nurse, who had just realized Meredith and Derek were in fact married.

"Dr. Grey! I'll take you there, i'm so sorry i didn't realize.." She said stopping when she reached Meredith. They both rushed to the ER.

Dr. Webber was giving orders to the on-call doctors and nurses. "Take patients in beds 2 and 5 to trauma room and leave space for the incoming injured doctors now!"

Alex was rushed in first, bleeding profusely from an injury in his abdomen. Meredith gasped as she saw him and started to panic. She couldn't breathe regularly, this was Derek, the love her life, they had a kid together and they... The thought was interrupted when she saw Derek being brought to the ER.

"Derek!" She yelled and rushed crying to his side.

She kept sobbing uncontrollably as she saw him covered in blood. "Shh, Mer it's okay, i'm going to be okay, take deep breaths with me." He managed to get her to breathe regularly again.

"What happened?!"

"I...I was going to meet you at the cafeteria, i wanted to talk with you, but we were paged with 911 asking us to help get everyone out from a crashed vehicle. We were done and coming back here, then, it exploded and knocked us to the floor." Derek explained tightening his teeth when he felt the doctors working on his wound.

"He's got a deep cut made by a big piece of glass that went straight to his leg because of the explosion, but i'm taking all of the remaining glass out and will suture his leg, so he should be just fine. All the other blood is from the car crash victims. He looks worse than he really is." He said trying to calm Meredith.

"See? I'm going to be fine honey i promise." Derek said sweetly. Meredith cleaned her tears. "Dr. Grey, i'm gonna have to ask you to step aside for a moment please." Te doctor said.

"Uhm, sure." She said stepping back a little.

"Go get some water or something to eat meanwhile, you look really pale." Derek said worried.

" I will go get changed, my shift was over anyway. I'll be back in 10 minutes." She said leaving quickly.

Meredith changed quickly, then she rushed to get Laura, who had just finishe eating and was getting a nap, she took her asleep in her arms and went back to Derek but when she got there he was not on the bed anymore.

"Excuse me where is my husband?! Where is Dr. Shepherd? He was here and..."

"Dr. Grey, he's fine, i finished doing his sutures and bandages, i sent him to room 1012 so he can rest his leg and he'll be discharged tomorrow. I can take you with him if you want."

"Thanks, no i will go alone. Thank you again."

"No problem, page me if you need anything."

Meredith saw Alex lying on another bed.

"Alex, how are you?" She asked concerned.

"I'm doing fine, thanks. Just some glass cut in the abdomen, but they got it cleaned and bandaged, how's Derek?"

"He's doing fine, at least that's what they told me. I'm going to his room to see him now."

She looked down at Laura who was still fast asleep in her arms.

Meredith headed to Derek's room.

"Hey!" He said softening his voice as he saw Laura asleep in Meredith's arms.

"Hey, i'm gona lay her down here so she can keep sleeping" Meredith laid Laura in the sofa and covered her with her blanket. She turned around and walked to Derek's side.

"Mer, I was such a jerk. I should have listened to you when you said we needed to talk. I was just so upset and dominated by rage, i'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you as i did. I'm sorry i didn't go back to the house and left you and Laura alone. I was going to the cafeteria to meet you when i got paged and the accident happened. I was going to tell you I heard about Josh's mom." Derek said.

"I...i'm sorry too. I know i shouldn't have done that but Derek..Josh's life was at stake, i couldn't let his parents hurt him anymore, it wasn't fair. Someone had to step in and defend him. And i'm sorry it caused trouble but i had to do it. Callie helped me talk to his mother, she gave the statements, signed forms and i talked to the Chief, so it's..."

"I know, I...should have listened to you earlier." Derek said.

"I'm sorry i hurt you, but you hurt me too. You didn't come home, Laura was asking for you all night. And she, WE missed you and needed you so much."

"Oh Mer I'm so sorry." He said holding her hands.

Tears kept streaming down Meredith's face.

"And then i went to the cafeteria. I was waiting and waiting for you. But you didn't show up; and then i heard the explosion and when they told me you were there I thought you were..." She started sobbing silently as Derek pulled her closer to him and rubbed her back.

"Shh, i'm okay Mer, I.." He stopped talking and collapsed in Meredith's arms.

Suddenly, the heart monitor started beeping, Derek's stats were dropping.

Meredith rushed to call for the doctors and they came running immediately.

"Push one of epi and keep doing compressions."

"Derek please don't do this!" She said desperate.

Laura woke up and started to cry.

Meredith took her in her arms and paced back and forth so that she would fall back asleep.

"Stats are racing. Regular heart rate. He's stabilized." The doctor said smiling in relief.

Meredith took a deep breath, smiling in relief and thanking the doctors. She sat with Laura in the sofa.

"He's going to be fine Dr. Grey, it's the response to the trauma, you know sometimes it happens. But we'll keep him under watch for the night to make sure he's stable to be discharged.

"Thank you." Meredith said softly.

"Dr. Grey you look very pale, did you eat anything? do you mind if i examine you too?"

Meredith was about to say no, but this time she knew she couldn't take that risk, so she went to get herself checked leaving Laura and Derek with one of the nurses looking after them. She came back a while later.

As she stepped in to the room Derek woke up and turned to her.

"Mer"

She started to cry.

"Oh Mer, I'm so sorry. I'm here now, i'm fine. I'n here with you and i'm not leaving." He said soothing her as she went to lay beside him.

"Don't do that ever again ok? I thought i'd lose you forever! You scared me so much. You can't leave me Derek, don't you ever leave. I don't know what i would do without you; and you can't leave because it's not just the three of us anymore" Meredith said looking at Laura who was still asleep.

"What?" Derek asked surprised trying to be quiet so he wouldn't wake the baby girl.

"Derek i'm pregnant. We're gonna have another baby. That's what i wanted to tell you as well. I've been feeling really sick since yesterday and i took a home test this morning. After you collapsed, the other doctors noticed i was really pale so they got me examined. It's only 5 weeks, but it all looks great. I know we weren't exactly planning it but.." She said grinning.

"Oh my God Mer that's amazing. It's perfect! Laura is gonna have a little brother or sister" He said grinning and kissing her.

"How are you feeling? Did you have anything to eat? And i've gotten you so upset and worried."

"Derek i'm fine. I'm doing okay now that i know you're fine too and we cleared Josh's issue as well. But i'm actually starving." She smiled and bit her lip.

"I'm paging Izzie to ask her to bring us some food." Meredith said.

"I love you Mer. I'm so sorry for everything i did and said. And thank you for giving me the best gift ever." He said placing a hand on Meredith's belly.

"I love you too Derek." She kissed him and stayed beside him waiting for Izzie to bring some food. After all, she was allowed to be hungry all the time now that she'd be eating for two.

**So... Did you loved it? Did you hated it? Too much drama or hapyness or fluff? I wanted to do this for a long time! McBaby! :D babies always add this emotion and feelings to the storyline. Please please please review and let me know! It makes my day and inspires me to write when i read your reviews! I will update on time this weekend :) thank you all for sticking with my story and reading my rambling. You're all lovely people! Have a great weekend-** **Tammy**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone! I want to apologyze for the awful delay. I know i haven't updated in two weeks. I've been really busy but i never forgot about this story :) last chapter was a huge one and it opened a new storyline in this fanfic. So i'm eager to know what you think of it. Hope you like this chapter and thank you all lovely people for reading.**

**Enjoy!**

**We'll Be Alright**

Two weeks after the accident, Derek had recovered completely and he had come back to the house with Meredith and Laura. Things seemed to be falling back into place.

They were all sound asleep, taking advantage of the fact that they were on call and practically had the day off.

The uncomfortable feeling Meredith was experiencing woke her up, she rolled over facing her night stand and checked on the clock '6:43 am' she rolled over back to Derek who muttered something she couldn't understand and pulled her closer to him.

Just as she closed her eyes and was about to try to sleep again, she fell a strong rush of nausea and jumped out of the bed running to the bathroom.

Derek rushed after her, he leaned down and held her hair while rubbing circles on her back to sooth her.

He gave her tissues and a glass of water.

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to wake you up. But, i kind of have no control over this morning sickness." She said softly getting up

"Hey, it's fine. Don't worry. I'll be here to hold your hair, rub your back and spoil you as many times as you need to alright? You're carrying our baby Mer. There's nothing i wouldn't do for you." He said smiling as he hugged her.

"Thank you." She grinned and instinctively placed her hand over her still flat abdomen.

"Do you want to go back to sleep or want me to go get Laura and make us some breakfast?" He asked.

"Breakfast please. Can you get some granola bars with flavors? Oh! and a bowl of fruit and yogurt too?" She asked nonchalantly.

Derek let out a small giggle and grinned. "Sure."

"What? No judging here" she smirked.

"I'm not, i just never thought you'd Ask for healthy food as a pregnancy craving." He said laughing.

"Well neither did i. But this is your kid, so apparently he or she is a health-nut as well." She mocked.

"I love you." Derek said and kissed her. "I'm gonna go get Laura, oh when will we tell her?"

"I have been thinking about it and i believe we should try to wait as long as we can, you know until we're on a safer stage and it starts showing. The same for telling everyone else." She said biting her lip.

She saw Derek's focused gaze.

"I'm sorry if i'm being too.."

He interrupted, "no no, it's okay. I totally understand. It's a great idea. I just, don't want you to be so worried about it. Everything will be okay." He said.

"I really hope so. I'm scared."

"It's normal for you to be scared. I am too. But this is going to be amazing. Next year we'll have two gorgeous kids and will be living in the new house." He said excited.

"That's true. Wow... I can't believe we're gonna have two kids. It seems so unreal."

"It does. Thank you Mer, for this, for everything. I've been dreaming about this lifetime with you for such a long time." He smiled.

She felt tears forming in her eyes and smiled as well.

"Sorry, i didn't mean to cry, it's just this stupid pregnancy hormones." She laughed.

He kissed her and went to get Laura.

"Good morning princess, want to help me get some breakfast for mommy?"

"Morning daddy, yes! I'll help you!" Laura said excited and ran to Meredith and Derek's bedroom.

"Morning mommy!" She said running to Meredith who was picking up clothes from her closet.

"Hey! Good morning sweetie! How's my baby girl doing today?" Meredith cooed as Laura hugged her.

"I'm good. I'll make you breakfast with daddy."

"Mhm it's going to be delicious, thank you honey."

They went downstairs, Laura climbing down the stairs alone, it was something Meredith was terrfied of thinking Laura could get hurt, but the little girl had managed to coordinate well her moves.

As they got inside the kitchen, Meredith's pager went off.

"Oh no, please don't tell me they need you." Derek muttered.

Meredith checked her pager and smiled when she saw the message. "It's from Dr. Moore. She said she has time today for the first ultrasound."

"That's great! When does she want us to go?"

"11:30" she said not being able to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Alright, we'll be done with breakfast quickly so we get there on time." He smiled.

"Come one sweetie, help me get the fruit and we'll chop it and put some strawberry yogurt on it alright?" Derek said to Laura.

"Yaay!" She exclaimed happy.

Meredith watched them with the biggest smile. One and a half years ago, she would have never even thought that she and Derek would work things out, not even dream about getting married, having kids and building a house. Things weren't going as she thought they would, at all.

They were going so much better. It seemed like everything was falling back into place, it was all happening really fast. But, as much as it scared her, she couldn't help but feel excited about it. Seeing Derek with Laura, it was what she had always dreamed of. He was such an amazing father to her. It was unbelievable how much he loved her.

As thoughts kept flowing she realized tears escaped her eyes and wiped them right away.

Derek turned around smiling, with Laura taking the bowls to the table.

"Is something wrong?" He asked cocerned.

"No, nothing at all. It's just that seeing you with Laura and thinking that in another seven months we'll have...it's amazing." She said smiling.

They sat on the table and enjoyed a delicious breakfast. Meredith's anxiety for strawberry yogurt didn't pass unnoticed.

"Mommy you're hungry." Laura pointed out.

Meredith giggled. "Yeah, it's because it's so delicious baby, thank you for making me breakfast"

They showered and got ready to go to the hospital. When they arrived, Meredith spotted Izzie in the nurse station and asked her if she could watch Laura for 20 minutes.

"Sure! I'll be happy to do so. Page me when you're done. I thought you were on call." Izzie said.

"I am. I just, had to check on a patient's post-op. It was a complicated surgery so.. I'm gonna get going." Meredith said and fleed to the doctor's office.

"Good morning Dr. Grey, Dr. Shepherd." The OB greeted.

"Good morning Dr. Moore, thank you for making a space for us."

"My pleasure. Let's check this baby out."

When they got everything set up, the doctor looked for the heartbeat and found it easily.

"Excellent, strong heartbeat. It'd about nine weeks. And here...is your baby." She smiled showing Meredith and Derek the screen.

They looked at the screen in awe. Meredith barely containing tears.

"I'll get you the ultrasound photos printed. I'll be back in a moment."

The doctor said and left them alone.

"Oh my God. It's really happening. It's our baby." Meredith grinned.

"It is our perfect little baby." He grinned holding her hand and kissing her forehead.

The doctor came back and gave them the photos. "I'll see you for the 12th week ultrasound Meredith. Baby's looking perfectly healthy, so i'm expecting this to be a smooth pregnancy." She smiled.

"Thank you Dr. Moore." They left the doctor's office and headed to tje elevator.

"Seems like everything will be alright." Meredith smiled nervously.

"It will, baby's totally fine and so are you. We'll take care of everything we need to." Derek comforted her.

Meredith went to pick up Laura, who was chatting with Izzie.

"Geez, she's very talkative. Just like Derek, but she rambles, just like you." Izzie laughed.

"Yeah! I guess she picked up many things from us." Meredith giggled.

"Thank you Iz."

"No problem, have a nice free afternoon. I'm leaving as well."

"You too. Bye Iz."

"By aunt Izzie." Laura said waving her hand.

"Bye sweetie."

They got inside the car and went to have lunch and walk around. After all, they didn't have too many on call free days. So they had to tale advantage of this one.

Later in the afternoon, Derek drove them to the land

"I want to show you something." He grinned.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise." He winked. "Come on."

They climbed off the car and headed to the part of the land where Derek had proposed months ago.

Instead of finding a huge extension of grass and then the trees, Meredith saw a huge amount of construction material, concrete, bricks, wood, machines. A really huge part of the land had a concrete base on it and small walls were being built.

"Derek" she said amazed. "You're already.."

"I called the contractors several weeks ago and I've been coming to help and do the building since before the accident. But, this past two weeks, i just came to supervise and help with the lighter work, because of my injury."

Meredith was in tears again. 'Damn hormones' she thought.

"So...when the thing with Josh happened, you were still working on this? I thoght you left and were thinking about.."

"Oh Mer. No, i'd never...I told you. I was an a-s-s for not listening to you. But i never even thought about leaving you and Laura and... I'm so sorry for what i put you through. I should have..

"No, no, don't do this. I was a j-e-r-k too. You don't have to apologyze any more okay? We've talked about it already. I love you Derek, this is amazing. It's just breath-taking beautiful." She grinned.

"I love you too, so much. It's all following the house plans we made after the wedding." He smiled taking her hand.

"Wow, this is seriously.."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it!. Do you like this Laura? This is where our new house is gonna be. Would you like to live here?"

"I love it!" Laura said echoing Meredith. "We're gonna live here?! Now?! I want to live here mommy!"

"Yeah, we're gonna live here sweet-pea. But we have to wait until the house daddy is building is ready."

"Build it fast daddy!."

"Bossy, just like your mom." He laughed as he picked Laura up.

Meredith laughed

"Oh! and i wanted to tell you, good thing we thought about multiple kid bedrooms when we designed the house. We're gonna need them." He grinned. "At the pace we're working. I'm sure it'll be ready for when..."

"Really? That's amazing!" Meredith said excited.

"I...you know i've been feeling scared about what was going to happen. But, that feeling suddenly, kind of faded away." She said smiling.

"I promise everything will be just fine. I mean, how can it not be? We have each other, we have this beautiful, smart, funny little girl. We're having another b-a-b-y, a new house..."

"We do, we always will." She grinned and they kept on walking around the land that would be their home in a few more months.

**so...I don't know if you're liking this story and where it's going. It would be really awesome if you could review and let me know if i should keep writing please. I just hope you still find it interesting. Well, thank you all for your patience and for reading this story. It means a lot. I'll update soon, promise! :) have a great week. -Tammy**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi You all! How have you been? I thought we all needed some cheering up. So i decided to write this super fluffy, sorta cheesy bright and shiny chapter. I know it's not what i usually fo but i wanted to give MerDer a break. Don't worry, i'll have unexpected events and emotion coming. Hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Can't Hide It Anymore**

"Morning!" Derek said getting inside the bedroom after a night shift at the hospital.

"Hey!" Meredith's voice came from inside the bathroom.

"Is everything okay?" He asked worried stepping inside the bathroom to check on her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I threw up only once today." She said smiling. "I think it stopped, but something else came up." She turned around to face him and gave him a kiss.

"What's...oh! Wow! Mer, you popped!" He grinned looking at the now noticeable round bump. It wasn't that big, but it could no longer be unnoticed.

"I know! It wasn't like that yesterday! I don't know what happened. I mean, i'm only 14 weeks long. But it seems much more." She said smiling but with a little worry in her eyes.

"I think it's because you're so skinny. It's all more noticeable." He smiled and hugged her, feeling the small space the bump created between their previously fitting forms.

"I..i don't think we can hide it anymore. I've been wearing larger scrubs and no one noticed. But now, it's too obvious." She said giggling.

"I know. But we're safe now. The ultrasound two days ago showed it. You're on the second trimester and the baby is developing perfectly. I don't think we should be scared anymore." He assured her rubbing her back.

"I...you're right. We should say it today. Let's call your mom, and let's announce it at the hospital together. Most importantly, we have to tell Laura. I don't want her hearing it from any of the gossipy doctors and nurses at day-care." She said firmly.

"Neither do i. We'll tell her now. We can explain it to her. Last week, I bought this book for her, it's for children to explain them they'll have a sibling. So we can read it to her at bedtime." He said pulling the book out of his nightstand.

Meredith's eyes covered in tears.

"You're perfect." She told him and kissed him passionately.

"I love you Mer. I love all of you."

"How's my favorite girl doing?" Derek said picking Laura up from her big girl bed.

"Hi baby girl! Did you get a good sleep?" Meredith cooed.

"Mommy! Daddy! I slept well. We're having breakfast?" The toddler asked.

"Yes we are sweetie." Meredith said. "I'm so glad we made the crib to bed transition already. I want everything to be smooth for her."

"Me too. Don't worry, she's our little girl, and we're not letting her feel left out ever." Derek said kissing Laura's cheek as she held her hands tightly to his neck.

Derek didn't have to go back to the hospital until mid-afternoon and neither did Meredith. As soon as they were done with breakfast, they went to the living room and cuddled with Laura to tell her the news.

"I'll be a big sister?!" Laura squealed excited.

"Yes you will sweetie." Derek said.

"Baby growing in mommy's belly?"

"Yes princess, the baby is growing in my belly, see?" Meredith said taking Laura's hand and placing it over her bump.

"Baby is a boy or a girl?" Laura asked.

"We don't know yet sweetie, we have to wait a little longer to find out." Derek explained in the sweetest voice that made Meredith's heart melt.

"I want to meet my baby brother or sister." Laura said. "I'll help you mommy? Taking care of baby?"

"Of course you will honey." Meredith and Derek both smiled.

They stayed in the sofa talking for a little while, reviewing the book and answering to more of Laura's questions.

Derek was exhausted from the late night shift and he soon fell asleep with Laura cuddling next to him.

Meredith smile at the tender sight. She felt so much comfort knowing how well it all went telling Laura and a smiled formed across her face when she pictured herself with Derek Laura and the baby in the new house all together.

Derek drove them to the hospital.

"You ready?" He smiled holding Meredith's hand and carrying Laura with the left arm.

"Definitely." She grinned holding on to Derek.

They walked in straight to the resident's changing rooms. Meeting Cristina and Alex.

"Hey" Cristina and Alex both greeted.

"Hey guys." Meredith and Derek answered.

"Uhm, we wanted to tell you something." Meredith said.

"You're pregnant." Cristina stated.

Both Meredith and Derek opened their mouths in shock. "You knew?" They said in unison

"Come on. Of course i knew. Mer you've been drinking strawberry milkshakes like there's no tomorrow. And your boobs got huge about a week ago."

"I only noticed the boobs but i thought you got one hell of a great push-up bra and that was it." Alex interrupted.

"And now you popped. I can totally see the bump. Congratulations! How far along are you?" Cristina said genuinely happy.

"Congrats guys! You'll have a really cute kid." Alex said grinning.

"Thank you. I'm 15 weeks. We didn't wanna tell anyone until it was safe." Meredith said.

"But as you see, it can't go unnoticed anymore." Derek said smiling.

"I'm gonna be a big sister!" Laura said excited.

"I'll tell you some ways to get your little brother or sister to do as you say." Alex winked at Laura making everyone laugh.

"What's so funny?" Izzie and George asked as they entered the room.

"I'm pregnant." Meredith said smiling.

"Oh my God Mer congratulations!" Izzie said and rushed to hug her. "I don't know how i didn't notice before! Look, you have a bump." She said excited.

"Yeah, i popped today, so we figures we couldn't keep it a secret any longer." Meredith said.

"That's great! Congratulations you guys." Geroge offered and smiled widely.

The moment was broken by the sound of the pagers. Bailey was calling them.

"Well, i guess we gotta go. I'll tell Bailey and can you tell the Chief and Mark? I'm pretty sure everyone else will know overhearing Izzie gushing about it." Meredith laughed.

"Sure! I'll talk to Richard and then this little princess and i are going to do some grocery shopping. We'll pick you up at 8:30 ok?" He said kissing her and gently rubbing Meredith's belly.

"Ok, i love you both." She kissed Derek. "Help daddy ok baby girl?" She said.

"I will mommy." Laura answered and gave Meredith a kiss on the cheek. Laura asked Derek to put her down. "Bye baby, be good to mommy." Laura said kissing Meredith's belly.

Derek and Meredith watched their daughter in awe. She was so sweet and suddenly all their fears were washed away.

Meredith was changed and ready to go. Her jeans thankfully still somehow fit her and her sweater molded to the round bump protruding. She looked at herself on the mirror and smiled. Then she walked down to the elevator where she met Bailey.

"You've got the mommy glow all over you Grey." Bailey smiled. "Pregnancy certainly suits you well."

"Thank you Dr. Bailey."

The elevator doors opened and she saw Derek and Laura waiting for her.

"Mommy!" Laura said running to Meredith who easily lifted the toddler.

"Sure you can still carry her?" Derek said.

"Yeah, i can do it." Meredith smiled.

"Alright but give me your bag, i don't want you carrying any more than you should." He said protectively and kissed her.

"He's totally whipped." Mark teased making Bailey laugh.

"I heard that." Derek said.

"It's true! Those two girls of you have gotten you rapped around their little fingers Shep. Can't imagine what'll happen if the next one's a girl too."

Meredith and Derek laughed at the comment and after saying goodbye they went back home.

"Hi mom, how's everything going?" Derek said looking at the laptop screen videochat bubble.

"Hey honey how are you? How are the girls doing where are they?" Caroline asked.

"I'm here grandma!" Laura said sitting beside Derek.

"Hi darling you've grown so much!" Caroline smiled looking at the beautiful little girl. "She looks beautiful, she looks so much like Meredith!" Caroline said.

"She does! It's amazing." Derek grinned.

"Well mom, we wanted to tell you something. We've got a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Hi Caroline, how are you?" Meredith greeted from the kitchen counter.

"Hi dear i'm doing great. You look beautiful. What's the surprise?"

"Well.." Derek teased and moved over to give Meredith a larger space on the screen.

"I'm having a little brother or sister!" Laura cheered as Meredith stepped closer and the bump became noticeable.

"We're having another baby." Meredith and Derek said smiling.

"Oh my God! That's amazing! I cannot believe it! This is such a great blessing! Congratulations all of you! How are you feeling sweetheart? Has morning sickness stopped? Oh my God, you popped! How far along are you?" Caroline bombarded with questions excited.

"Thank you!. I'm doing great. Morning sickness is getting better. Yeah, i'm 15 weeks but i suddenly popped. We were waiting for the first trimester to be over so we could be sure it was all fine to tell you." Meredith smiled.

"Oh dear that's great. Derek you have to take great care of her. Feed her properly." Caroline said.

"Don't worry mom, we've got it all covered." Derek grinned.

They stayed talking for about 20 minutes more and then Derek went to the kitchen to finish cooking what Meredith had started.

Meredith and Laura cuddled watching one of Laura's favorite movies. They had dinner and went to tuck Laura into bed.

Meredith read to her for a while and she fell asleep as well.

Derek smiled at the scene and carried sleeping Meredith to bed. He grinned thinking about how beautiful his wife looked and how amazing this whole journey would be.

**Is anyone still reading this? PLEASE REVIEW! thanks to everyone who reads, you're all lovely people.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone! First of all i wanted to THANK YOU for Reviewing! It made me incredibly happy to know you still find this story interesting! I was really inspired and motivated to write more! Sorry I couldn't update sooner, i traveled the entire week and i just got home. I have been extremely doubtful about the content of this chapter, it was an old idea, and then i thought it wouldn't work out so i didn't consider it. But today i decided to go with my gut and write it as i imagined it. I think it's gonna give this story a nice development and the opportunity to pull some other minor stories i hope you'll like. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, because if i did, there's a chance that what happens in this chapter would have happened as well in S9. Well, enough of my rambling, i'll leave you to read it.**

**OH! and this chapter is especially dedicated to MsKylie93 for her birthday! Hope you like it girly.**

**Enjoy!**

**Surprise Surprise!**

Meredith was standing at the nurse station filling some charts after surgery. It had been only a week since she and Derek gave the news and absolutely everyone at the hospital knew by now.

It wasn't surprising considering how gossipy everyone was. But it was very evident as well. Meredith's bump had grown more in the past seven days, a little too big for being 16 weeks pregnant according to her. While Derek insisted that it was because of her tiny frame that the bump would always seem bigger.

She felt some kind of movement in her belly, she knew that at this stage she could start to notice the baby moving, yet she wasn't convinced, rubbing her belly she texted Derek and went to ask for an appointment with the OB.

"Hey, how did your surgery go?" Cristina asked when she run in to Meredith in the hallway.

"Hey! It went great, there was massive bleeding, but i found the source so i was able to control it."

"Nice! Mine was going perfectly, until the patient fibrillated, then i found a rupture in the carotid, tried to save him but it didn't work."

"Hey Mer! Hi Cristina!" Izzie greeted them cheerfully.

"Hi Izzie!" Mer answered.

"Why're you even happier than normal?" Cristina smirked.

"Because i just got out of surgery, Mer your husband is a brain genius! This woman had a butterfly tumor, apparently inoperable, but he made a plan and i assisted along with Alex, it went great!" Izzie smiled.

"That's amazing Izzie.

By the way have you seen him?" Meredith asked

"I'm right here, Derek's voice came from behind, he walked toward Meredith. "Great job in the OR Dr. Stevens"

Izzie smiled.

"Hey" he leaned to kiss Meredith "Did you schedule an appointment? Is anything hurting?" He asked worried.

"Hey, yeah, she's free later in the afternoon. No, nothing hurts, i just felt really strong flutters and movement. I want to make sure everything's

okay."

"Alright, it's all gonna be perfect." He said soothing Meredith and gently rubbing her belly.

"Did you have lunch already?" He asked.

"No, I was heading to the cafeteria." Meredith smiled.

"Let's go get something to eat. What would you like?"

"Today i'm craving a mediterranean salad and some pasta" she said.

"I'll get it for you." Derek offered smiling.

They sat at one of the tables and he went to pick up lunch.

"Izzie told me your surgery with the butterfly tumor went great, congratulations." Meredith smiled.

"It did, thank you. How did yours go?"

"Pretty smoothly, i got to find the source of the bleeding on time."

"Great, oh, the contractor called, he wants us to go check the house. They've build up walls, the roof and are working on the second floor, they

want us to pick material for the stairs and floor and check the window's placement."

"Wow that's great! Sure, maybe we can go later, after my appointment."

"Alright, i'll tell them."

"I don't have any surgeries left after lunch. Do you want to go to an on-call room and take a nap?" He asked.

"Yeah please, i'm tired. I have some consults at 3 and the appointment with the OB is at 4."

"You know making out isn't exactly napping" Meredith giggled.

"I just didn't want to miss the opportunity." Derek smirked. "Ok, now you can sleep. I'll make you company." He said brushing her hair away from

her face and rubbing circles in her bad.

"Thank you." Meredith said yawning.

About forty minutes later they had to leave so Mer would go do some consults with Bailey.

"Page me if you need anything. I'll see you at the OB's at four."

"Ok, see you later." Meredith smiled and headed to the nurse station where Bailey was standing.

"Alright Grey, let's get this going." She said. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm doing pretty great so far. Thank you." She smiled.

An hour later, she and Derek were at the OB's consult.

"Meredith hi, i didn't expect to see you so soon. Hi Derek." The doctor said.

"Hi." They replied in unison.

"I've felt flutter and movement and i wanted you to check if everything is fine. And my belly has grown too much i think?"

"No, it's actually in a good size, a little bigger than usually at this stage of pregnancy, but it's very common. Besides, you have a tiny frame, so the

growing bump will always be more noticeable." The doctor smiled.

"Oh, alright." Meredith smiled and so did Derek knowing he had a point.

"Ok, let's do the ultrasound." The doctor spread the gel and started moving the transducer.

"Oh my God, i can't believe..."

"What? Something's wrong isn't it? I got too comfortable and.." Meredith said with a terrified expression on her face. Derek held her hand tightly.

"No, no, everything is perfect honey. Calm down, it's all good." The doctor said.

"But you said.. Why?.." Meredith mumbled.

"I'm so sorry i scared you. I was saying i can't believe i hadn't noticed it earlier."

"Notice what?" Meredith and Derek asked.

"You're having twins." The doctor smiled.

Both of them stood still with shock expressions.

There was no way this was happening. It couldn't be, twins, seriously? Twins?!

"A-aa-are you sure?!" Meredith asked in desbelief.

"Yes, i'm absolutely sure. It's not very rare actually, the heartbeats tend to be synced, so it seems as only one heart, and i didn't notice on the last

ultrasound."

"Oh my God!" Meredith exclaimed.

"We're having twins Mer!" Derek said.

The doctor turned the monitor to Meredith and Derek. "Take a look at the screen, you can see it clearly now. Here, there are two amniotic sacs, it

means they're not identical twins."

"Can you tell the sex of the babies yet?" Derek asked.

"Seems like they want to cooperate, so yes, i can see it clearly. Do you want to know?"

"Yes! I mean, we do right?" Meredith said to Derek.

"Yeah, i want to know as well." He grinned still holding her hand.

"Ok, this one right here is a girl." Said the doctor pointing at the screen

"Another girl Derek!" Meredith smiled.

"She's gorgeous!" He grinned.

"And this one over here, it's definitely a boy." She smiled.

"It's a boy!" Derek smiled. "Three girls and two boys in the house, we're outnumbered." He smirked.

Meredith laughed, "you two will manage to cope with us." She said.

"I'll leave you two alone and go get photos of the scans for you." Said the OB and left the room.

"Oh my God! Seriously?! Twins?! I can't believe it! How did it happen?" Meredith said.

"Well, i guess i should have seen it coming considering i married an overachiever." He said.

"This is not funny! Well, maybe a little but what the hell are we gonna do with threw kids!? Three kids Derek three!"

"I know sweetie." He kissed her forehead.

"It's not going to be easy at all. But you and I always manage to make things work. Look, Laura will have just turned 3 by the time they are born.

So she will have started the beginners class at preschool. I will get paternity leave as well so we can settle everything, we'll figure out a system to

get things done."

"But what are we gonna do with the new big house and taking care of the three kids and then when we have to get back to work...because Derek

i don't want a nanny at all"

"The house will be done before they are born, we'll be settled there, we can hire a maid to go certain days and help us with cleaning. I don't want

a nanny either, we won't need one. Laura is gonna be so excited, we'll get her involved in everything, we'll let her help us. Because i don't want

her to feel not even a little left out. I want her to be with us all the time, with the babies, so we don't stop paying attention to her."

"I know. The maid going some days is a good idea. I don't want Laura to feel bad either. She won't, we won't let that happen. She's our little girl.

She's our first kid; and Derek she's the one that brought us back together." Meredith said with teary eyes.

"We'll make sure she never ever feels left out. And we'll also manage it with the twins. By the time we get back to work, they'll be older, we'll bring

them here to day-care and Laura will start preschool. We'll make it Mer." He said.

"Thank God we can manage it financially." Meredith pointed out.

"I was gonna say that."

"I'm scared." She admitted

"I am too"

"Der, what if i am not a good mom for the three of them?"

"Mer, you are the most amazing mom. Every time i see you with Laura you amaze me, how sweet, patient and protective you are. You'll be the

same with the twins, you won't stop being an amazing mom."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Because i know you. It will all be alright, you, me, our three beautiful kids and the house."

"Thank you. I love you." Meredith said.

"I love you too. Come on, let's go get Laura and then go to check the house."

"We have to tell Laura, and I have to tell Lexie, and Cristina, Izzie and the rest. Oh, we have to tell your mom!"

"They'll all go crazy about it." Derek grinned.

They said goodbye to the OB and left to get their little girl.

"I think we both got used to bad unexpected things. But this one, this surprise.."

"This one is so good." Meredith grinned. "It's the best one ever."

**So... Loved it? Hated it? Please Review! Reading your reviews make my day! Thank you all for reading, stay tuned for next chapter. I'll update soon :) Have a great week**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone! Thank you for the amazing review! Glad to know you're liking the storyline. Well, this is an all fluff and family chapter. It's all about prepping up now. Hope you enjoy it!**

**We'll be 5**

It was an unusual Saturday. Neither Meredith nor Derek had to go to the hospital, so they decided to have a relaxing day. Meredith was giving Laura a bath while Derek was making them breakfast. The little girl was enjoying the warm water and bubbles.

"More bubbles mommy!" Laura asked giggling.

"Sweetie if i put any more bubbles in here we're never gonna finish rinsing you."

"Ok... What's for brekfast?" Laura asked.

"Uhm, i don't know daddy's making a surprise breakfast for us." Meredith winked.

"Yaay! I love surprise breakfast!" The little girl squealed.

"I know you do baby girl. Come on, let's get a towel and dry you. You're gonna have to help me get out of the bath, i can't bend too much because of the babies." Meredith said holding Laura's hands.

"Does it hurt you mommy?" Laura asked.

"No sweetie, it doesn't hurt. It's just that it's hard for me to get back up. Come on darling, up!" Meredith said as Laura got out of the bathtub. "Great job! You're such a big girl" Meredith cheered and Laura grinned.

Meredith dried Laura carefully and dressed her in a cute summer dress and ballerinas with a cardigan on top.

She then moved on to Laura's hair and placed some adorned bobby pins on her blonde hair.

"You're ready princess." Meredith said.

"Thank you mommy. I can wait for you to shower?" Laura questioned.

"Sure you can baby. I will be quick."

Meredith showered quickly and dried. She started to get dressed, but her jeans wouldn't fit her and her sweater was too tight. She had to go get a summer dress as well, it fitted her better.

She dried her hair and put a little make-up on herself. She barely needed it because her face was constantly glowing.

"Alright princess, let's go join daddy in the kitchen." Meredith said.

"Morning! Derek greeted them. How are my two favorite girls doing?"

"Morning daddy! I'm doing great." Laura said.

"Morning!" Meredith smiled. "I'm doing fine too"

"You look great in that dress." Derek pointed out.

"Well that's a good thing, since it's the only piece if clothing i have left that fits.

We're gonna have to go shopping for maternity clothes. I'm not gonna be able to pull this dress daily for the next 4 months." Meredith laughed.

"Well yeah, your bump has grown a lot. But it's to be expected at 5 months. We could go this afternoon to the mall, maybe get some ice-cream." Derek suggested.

"Ice-cream!" Laura cheered.

"Sure, sounds good to me." Meredith smiled and sat on the table.

"So, here's the special breakfast! Hope the four of you like it." Derek grinned.

Meredith swallowed nervously. Sometimes she forgot she was carrying to kids. And hearing Derek talking about four people made her slightly anxious. Derek seemed to have thought the same.

He gave her the 'Don't worry. We'll make it and it will all be alright' McDreamy look. Just what she needed.

Meredith smiled and looked at the food placed in the table.

"Blueberry muffins!" Laura said excited.

"Yup!" Derek said.

"Wow! You made this?! Entirely?!" Meredith said impressed.

"It's a box mix, but i followed the instructions precisely." Derek winked and kissed her.

"Thank you, they're amazing." She said taking a bite.

After breakfast, they took care of some cleaning chores. Meredith had to limit herself to the lightest things. Derek did the hard part and Laura would follow them around and help in little things.

"What would you like to have for lunch?" Derek asked.

"Uhm, italian?" Meredith said.

"Sounds perfect. You want some fettuccini Laura?" Derek asked.

"Yummy!" The little girl said excited.

"Alright, we'll get you some." Meredith said.

"Are you two ready to go?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, we are right sweetie?"

"Ready ready!" Laura said in a sing song voice.

"I got some fruit granola bars in case you want them sometime." Derek offered.

"You're amazing." Meredith grinned and kissed him. She felt the babies kicking and so did Derek.

"Wow! That was.."

"I know!"

"I wanna feel babies kicking?" Laura asked excited.

"Sure you can sweetheart. Place your hand in mommy's belly." Derek instructed.

Laura did as he said and felt the kicks.

"They kick hard!" She said.

"They're pretty strong right?" Meredith said.

Laura moved her head in signal of agreement.

They went to have lunch and then left to the mall, where as promised, Derek bought them some ice-cream.

"Mommy look, a baby store. We can buy things for the babies." Laura said .

"Yes baby-girl, we can buy some things. But we won't need them for a while." Meredith said.

They went inside the store and bought some neutral things that would be useful for the two babies.

Then they went to maternity stores, where Meredith finally found clothes that fitted her.

She bought some blouses, sweaters, underwear and jeans.

"You look gorgeous." Derek said.

"Really? With my huge belly?" She doubted.

"Of course you do. You're glowing and you look so cute. Pregnancy really suits you Mer." He smiled.

"Well enjoy it, cause it's not happening again. At least for the next 5 years." She laughed.

They got everything they needed and went to pay for the stuff. As the saleswoman was packing the clothes Derek whispered to Meredith. "We should go to 'toys r us' and get Laura a small present. She's been so sweet and patient about everything." He said smiling as he saw the little girl focused on what the salesperson was doing.

"You're right. We definitely should." Meredith smiled back.

They left the store and took Laura to the toy shop. "Hey princess, you've been the best girl and big sister, you have helped us so much and behaved well. So we're going to get you a present for it ok?" Derek offered.

"Yaay! Thank you!" Laura cheered.

"You're welcome honey, come on let's go pick something up." Meredith said holding Laura's hand.

They got the little girl a tea party set and headed back home.

As exhausted as they were, they played along with Laura and put her down to bed.

"Thank you for taking us shopping." Meredith smiled.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry we couldn't go sooner." Derek said sitting in the bed beside Meredith.

"It's fine, we were very busy. Some days i wonder how we'll manage to do it without going crazy." Meredith said.

"We may go a little crazy some times. But we'll manage to do it. We always do." He said kissing her and pulling her closer as they drifted off to sleep.

**So... What do you think?! Please REVIEW and let me know. Thank you all so much for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter and have a great week.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi everyone! Well i hope you enjoyed last chapter and are still interested in this story. I had some time so i decided to write a new chapter and post it a lot sooner than i usually do. This chapter is full of MerDer with Laura. Fluffy family scene i thought was necessary. **

**Enjoy!**

**This Will Be Our New House**

Meredith was scrubbing out of the OR when she heard the door open and saw Derek come in.

"Hey" Meredith greeted and smiled.

"Hey, how was the surgery?" Derek asked.

"Pretty smooth. Bailey forced me to take breaks in between, to eat and hydrate." Meredith said rolling her eyes.

"That's good." Derek said.

"I told you, i don't want anyone baby sitting me." Meredith said.

"Well, that's not babysitting. It's being considerered. And i think it's necessary." He said and kissed her. Meredith giggled and smiled.

"The contractors called me today. They want us to see the house. It's almost done. We have to pick up a couple of colors and material and we also have to go pick up furniture." Derek smiled widely.

"It's almost done? That's so fast! I thought it'd be longer." Meredith said surprised.

"Well yeah. But i went to help and got more people so we could have everything ready and move in before the babies come." Derek said.

"That's perfect." Meredith grinned. "When will we go?" She asked.

"Now. I'm picking up Laura from day-care and we'll wait for you downstairs." Derek said.

"Wow, ok. I'll be there soon." Meredith said drying her hands.

"Hey, what's the rush?" Cristina and Izzie asked watching Meredith getting ready.

"Te house is almost done. Derek and i are going to check the last details and pick up some furniture." Meredith said excited.

"Wow, that's fast. Score for McDreamy." Cristina teased.

"Totally. Can we go see it some time?" Izzie asked.

"Of course. You'll all go." Meredith smiled. "Besides, we're gonna need help with the moving."

"Sure!" Izzie said cheerfully.

Meredith went downstairs to meet Derek and Laura, who were playfully laughing.

"Hey!" Meredith greeted them.

"Mommy! Hi! Hi babies." Laura said kissing Meredith's cheek and belly."

"Ready to go?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, let's go see the new house." Meredith said excited.

They drove to the house. Meredith was attonished when she saw the beautiful construction.

"Oh my God. It looks beautiful!" She said.

"You gotta check the inside." Derek told her. "Come on." He got Laura out of the car and they walked toward the house.

"The stone looks beautiful here." Meredith remarked.

"And you didn't like it when i showed you first." Derek pointed out.

"I thought it wouldn't look good with the wood floor. But it does look great! And the windows. The view is amazing." She smiled. "You're a genius."

Derek grinned. "Wanna check the rest?" He asked.

"Sure!" She smiled. Laura was extatic looking at the trees outside the window.

It would be a great place for her to play with her brother and sister.

"Ok, this is the office." Derek said.

"It looks fantastic. Very clearnand spacious." Meredith said.

"Yeah! And right across the hallway is the kid's play room. I think you're gonna like it."

"Oh it's perfect!" Meredith said.

"Here, these spaces are for the shelves and furniture. And we can eventually turn it into a lounge for them to hang out with friends." Derek said.

"It's great! I love the door to the backyard." She smiled.

"What's this?" Laura asked coming in to the room.

"It's the play room sweetie."

"Play room!" Laura cheered. "Fun!" She smiled.

"Well, let's check the rooms before we go upstairs." Derek suggested.

"Which room is mine?" Laura asked.

"Well princess, you can choose the one you like the best between these four." Derek said. "Perks of being the big sister." He winked at Meredith

"Good thing you insisted on making four bedrooms besides ours." Meredith smirked. "Almost like you knew." She smiled suspiciously.

"And we still have a spare one." He teased.

"Hey, easy there." She laughed.

"I like this one!" Laura said.

"Ok, then that's gonna be your bedroom baby girl." Meredith said smiling.

"Let's go upstairs. Then we'll come down to see our bedroom." Derek said.

"Saving it for the end?" Meredith smiled.

"Yup. I got a surprise there." He grinned.

They went up and checked all of the other spaces. Tv room, bathroom, a guest room and a spare room that could be used as a gym.

"Wow, it's so great here too." Meredith said. "I'm loving the wide and large windows. Really allow to enjoy the view." She said.

"Yeah! And the attic has windows too. But it's not pretty safe for you to go there now."

"I'll go there in three months." She smirked.

"Ok. Now our bedroom." Derek said and they went downstairs.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, come on. Open the door." She said anxious.

"Oh my God it's gorgeous!" Meredith said.

"And check this out. He said pointing at an empty space."

"What?" She asked confused.

"It's a panel. See?" He slid the panel to the oposite side exposing a beautiful nook.

"This is... Wow.. It's.." Meredith gasped.

"So you like it?" He grinned.

"Love it! It's gorgeous, thank you!"

"You'll like the dressing room and bathroom too."

Wow, it's really a dream house. It's perfect. Every inch of it." Meredith said happily.

"Now we just have to pick up furniture, wall colors for the rooms and it'll be ready for us to move in." He smiled.

"Let's go." She suggested.

"Aren't you tired?" He asked.

"Barely, i'll sleep a little in the car. I'm more hungry than tired." She said.

"We can stop by to get us something to eat before going to the stores."

"Alright. Laura come here baby!" Meredith called Laura who was facinated with her new room.

"Can my room be purple and white?" Laura asked.

"Sure it can sweetie. Whichever color you like. We'll go see that and furniture now. Daddy will help you put on your jacket before we go." Meredith smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

They left the house and stopped by at Panera to grab a bite. Then they went downtown to the paint and furniture stores to choose things for the house.

"I'm so happy it'll be ready so soon." Meredith grinned.

"So am i. We'll be installed about two weeks before the babies come. So you can rest and enjoy the house meanwhile as you'll be on maternity leave already." He said.

"Sounds perfect to me. I can't wait. I'm scared and nervous, but i can't wait to live in the new house with the kids." Meredith said smiling.

"It's gonna be great. I promise." Derek said and kissed her.

**What did you think about it? Please REVIEW! I love to read your comments and suggestions. Also, accepting suggestions on the twins names. :) have a nice week and stayed tuned for next chapter. I'll update soon.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi everyone! Hope you're still into this fanfic and liked last chapter. Well, this is a chapter full of family and friends, with happiness, anxiety, fears, comfort and joy. Thank you all for reading, hope you like it!**

**Nerves Getting In**

Cristina and Meredith were having lunch along with Izzie, Alex and George.

"Hey" Alex greeted them taking a seat with his plate of burritos."

"Hey" they all answered.

"Huh! There's burritos? I didn't see them." Meredith frowned.

"You don't have to look at me with puppy eyes Mer. You can have one." He offered.

"You're so nice Alex. I love you." Meredith teased and smiling she took a burrito.

"You're not getting my muffin." Cristina smirked.

"Nah, i got strawberry ice cream." Meredith said giggling.

"Oh Mer. So, we're having the baby shower in two weeks. Would you like a special theme or something?" Izzie asked.

"Oh Iz, I...uhm. Not really. I trust you on this. You pick up qhatever you feel i'll like." Meredith said and Izzie smiled widely.

"It'a gonna be amazing!" Izzie said. "As we have both, boy and girl, we can make it a mix of blue and pink. Or no, that's too common, what about green, yellow, white and brown. Earth colors! Yeah, that's nice." Izzie mumbled.

"Oh God. I think thisnis gonna be worse than when she helped plan the wedding." Cristina teased and George and Alex giggled.

"Hey, you had quite a great time at the wedding. So don't even complain about it." Izzie snapped.

"Ok...i'll shut up whiny girl." Cristina said.

Meredith's phone rang. It was Caroline.

"Hi Caroline!" Meredith greeted.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great. Thank you. We're all fine. How are you?" Meredith replied.

"We're all good dear. So excited about the babies." Caroline said.

"Yeah! We are too. The house will be done soon as well." Meredith said.

"Oh. Oh, tell them to come! Or i'll tell them!" Izzie said.

"I will Iz." Meredith said. "I'm sorry Caroline. Uhm, my friend Izzie is planning a baby shower. It'll be at the current house. Two weeks from today. I know you're busy. But it would be lovely if you could come. And if any of Derek's sisters can come too they're invited."

"Oh darling, of course i'll go. I think Amy might be available too." Caroline said.

"That's really great." Meredith said.

"You're still working dear?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah. I'll be on maternity leave in 3 weeks; and we'll have moved to the new house by then." Meredith said.

"Oh that's great!." Caroline added. "You have to show me the house when i visit."

"Of course we will." Meredith said.

"Well Meredith, i'll leave you now. I'll see you in two weeks. Tell Derek and Laura i send kisses. And tell the babies i love them."

"I will. Bye Caroline." Meredith said and hung up the phone.

"I thought mother's hated you." Alex said.

"They do, or did. I don't know, but Caroline loves me." Meredith smiled. "I'm gonna go check on Laura. I'll se you around." She said and left.

On her way to day-care. She bumped into Derek.

"Hey" he smiled.

"Hey, i'm gonna go check on Laura. I already had lunch. Uhm, your mom called. She sends kisses. And..Izzie is planning a baby shower two weeks from today. Your mom is coming and she'll see if Amelia or anyone else can come." She said.

"Wow, great! Izzie is planning the baby shower? Well at least we know it will be amazing. Good to hear from my mom and it's great she's coming. I think." Derek rambled.

"You're rambling." Meredith laughed.

"Looks like it's a little contagious." He teased. "I'll see you later then." He said and kissed her before leaving. "Bye babies, daddy loves you." He said and kissed the bump.

"Hey sweetie." She greeted Laura.

"Hi mommy." Laura smiled and went to sit beside Meredith with a couple of toys.

The two of them played for a while.

"The new house will be ready soon Laura." Meredith told her.

"Really?" Laura said.

"Yeah, we'll move in three weeks, after your birthday." Meredith said.

"My bedroom?" Laura asked excited.

"It's almost ready honey." Meredith grinned.

Two weeks later, Izzie was franctically rushing between the kitchen and living room setting up the muffins she had baked for the baby shower. Meredith was getting ready, doing her hair after finishing with Laura's. Derek had gone to the airport to pick up Amelia, who decided to go visit them.

Caroline was in the kitchen with Lexie, George and Cristina, helping with the food.

"Ok princess, we're ready to go downstairs." Meredith said to Laura.

"You look like a princess mommy." Laur said making Meredith grin and say. "You too sweetie, you're my little princess. Never forget that." She told Laur and kissed her on the cheek.

Meredith was wearing a beautiful navy dress with black ballerinas and a statement necklace. Her hair was pulled up in a delicate bow.

They went downstairs and Meredith couldn't help but blush a little at the many compliments she got from her mother in law and her friends.

The doorbell rang. It was Derek. He knew he'd be allowed to join the baby shower near the end. As Izzie mentioned those were the rules.

Meredith went to open the door. Amelia was standing with Derek, holding a big white rapped box with a bow. She smiled as soon as she saw Meredith.

"Hey Mer, awe you look so beautiful!" She hugged her. "Hi babies." She said. "May i?" Amelia asked permission to place her hand on Meredith's bump. "Of course you can!" Meredith said.

"Hey little ones. I can't wait to meet you." She said. "And where's my favorite girl?" She said looking at Laura walk behind Meredith. Amelia and Laura had tied a sweet bond when Amy went for the wedding. Laura immediately recognized her and ran to say hi.

"You truly look more gorgeous than ever. Can you stay like this forever?" Derek said.

"That was beyond corny." Meredith teased.

"You love cheesy me." He gave her the dreamy smile.

"Yeah, i do." She said and kissed him passionately. "Ok, now you have to go. I'll call you when it's time for you to come." She said pulling away and smiling.

"Fine..." "I" he kissed her. "Will" he kissed her again. "See you." He kissed her once more. "Soon" he finalized with a deep kiss.

"Mhmm, I'll call you really really soon." She smirked.

Once the baby shower started. They spent the afternoon playing some games, talking and had tea with muffins.

"I'm so glad you two made it here. It means a lot to Derek and me to have family here." Meredith said.

"Oh darling we are delighted to be here." Caroline said.

"Hey Mer." Lexie came close. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Izzie said it's time to call Derek so you can open the presents and guess who gave them." Lexie said with a smile.

"I'll call him now. Thanks Lexie." Meredith smiled to her sister.

"Your sister is so sweet." Caroline said.

"She is. She's really great." Meredith said picking up her phone. She called Derek and he was in the front door in less than ten minutes.

"Well that was quick." She giggled.

"I reaaally wanted to see you." Derek winked.

They opened the presents. Guessing most of them. One hour later, the guests were gone. Leaving Meredith and Derek with Caroline, Amelia, Lexie and Izzie.

They cleaned up everything quickly. Izzie had to go to the hospital and everyone else sat down on the living room to talk.

"How have you been feeling?" Caroline asked Meredith.

"I'm doing really good. Just a little nervous. I wan't to be a good mom to them." She said.

"Darling of course you'll be an amazing mom. You already are. We see you with Laura and the bond you have with her is beautiful. You take such great care of her, she's so sweet and polite." Caroline said holding Meredith's hand. "I have bo doubt it will be the same with the twins."

"Have you guys picked any names yet?" Amelia asked.

"We're not quite sure yet, but we've come up with a list for each one." Meredith said. "Derek has it, i'll tell him to hand it to you so you can see." She smiled.

"Have you seen the house yet?" Lexie asked Caroline.

"Not yet! And i'm so excited to see it!" Caroline said.

"We'll take you two tomorrow." Derek told his mom and sister.

"My room is pretty!" Laura said.

"I'm sure it is honey. You have to show it to me!" Amelia said.

After chatting for a while, Lexie went home and everyone else went to bed.

"Did you like the baby shower?" Derek asked Meredith when they were laying on the bed.

"I loved it. It was really fun. Izzie did a good job right?" She said.

"Yeah, she did. It was perfect." Derek said. "Oh, i got something for you." Derek said.

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes." He told her and took a white jewelry box from his nightstand. He knew Meredith wasn't a fan of big ostentuous things. So he got her something he thought she'd love.

"Ok, open them." He said and Meredith did.

"Wow, what is this?" She asked.

"Open it. I hope you like it." He said.

She opened the box and saw a beautiful small silver heart with a delicate necklace. The heart was adorned with five small precious rocks.

"This is beautiful. Thank you." She said smiling.

"It's got five. One for each of us." He said.

She grinned and kissed him.

"And Mer, don't be afraid. you are the most amazing mom ever, you'll always be. I love you." He told her and she smiled.

"I love you too." She said and drifted off to sleep.

**Well, what did you think?! Loved it? Hated it? PLEASE REVIEW! Stay tuned for next chapter, I'll update really soon! :) Have a great weekend and thanks for reading! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews and for sticking up to my story. It makes me really happy to know you still like it. Well, it's almost time for Meredith, Derek and Laura to move in to the new house, so they'll enjoy their last moments at the old one :) I Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Take It Slow**

Meredith woke up early and headed to the kitchen to get some yogurt and cereal.

Apparently, having twins meant the cravings never really stopped. She didn't mind though. Because Derek enjoyed to share the food she craved with her and they even got Laura to eat with them sometimes.

Meredith was sitting on the table when her phone rang. She saw the caller ID and picked up.

"Lexie, hey! Did you have to stay at the hospital all night again?" She asked.

"Hey Mer. You're up. Good, i thought i'd wake you. It's early, yeah. I was stuck in the ER. I wanted to know if you needed any help today. I'm free

so if you need anything.."

"That's really nice of you. I have to be at work in the afternoon. I was planning to go shopping for Laura's birthday party in the morning. You can

join me if you want." Meredith said.

"Oh sure! I'd love to. What's the theme this year?" Lexie asked.

"Horses. She said she wanted a horse themed birthday party." Meredith said.

"Awe, that's cute. I can't believe she'll be three already. Time has flown." Lexie said.

"Yeah it has. It's unbelievable. We'll be moving to the house in one week. So we're doing the birthday party at this house, before we leave."

Meredith said.

"Ok. I'll help you with everything. I can pick you up at 8. Is it okay?" Lexie asked.

"It's perfect. See you Lex."

She hung up and washed the bowl she used. She made a list of all the things she'd need to buy for Laura's birthday. Then she heard Derek's steps

coming down the stairs

"You're up. Are you alright? Want me to make you something?" Derek asked smiling and then walked to kiss her making Meredith moan.

"Mhmm. Hey, yeah. I was hungry, as usual." She smirked and Derek smiled.

"Laura's still asleep." He informed wrapping his arms around her.

"Good. Can't believe i still fit between your arms." She said.

"Of course you fit. All of you." He smiled and kissed her bump. "Hey babies, daddy loves you." Derek said and Meredith grinned at the sweet scene.

"Uhm, Lexie called, she offered to help me get the things for Laura's birthday in the morning. Can you stay with her?" She asked.

"Of course. I'll bath her, feed her and play with her while i finish packing the things from the office." He said.

"Okay, that's great. We'll leave the kitchen, living room and dining room unpacked until saturday though right?" She asked. "After Laura's birthday

party on friday."

"Yeah, i talked to the moving company. They'll take care of that. I'll handle the details. Don't worry about it." He said.

"Thank you. Uhm, i'll go get ready then. Lexie will be here in an hour." She said.

"Let's go upstairs." Derek said and followed Meredith.

Meredith went to shower and got dressed. Derek helped her get out of the shower. Being six and a half months pregnant with twins meant having

a really big bump, and that meant losing balance easily. So they were very careful about it.

"Ahh thank God this sweater still fits." Meredith smiled.

"You look beautiful." Derek said.

"Really?" She asked doubtful. "Don't i look fat?" She but her lip.

"Mer, the only weight you've gained is the babies weight. It's barely something. None of my sisters have ever remained skinny during pregnancy. If

i look at you from behind you don't even look pregnant at all. The bump is the only thing. You're gorgeous and perfect" He reassured her.

"Thank you." She smiled and kissed him feeling much better.

The doorbell rang.

"Lexie." Meredith said.

"I'll take care of everything." Derek said.

"Thank you. I'll say goodbye to Laura." Meredith said and went to give a still asleep Laura a kiss on her cheek before leaving.

"Call me if anything comes up." She told Derek and kissed him. He walked her to the door.

"Hey Lexie" he greeted.

"Hey Derek, hi Mer. You ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's go. Love you." She told Derek and kissed him again.

"Love you too. Bye." He answered smiling.

"You are the cutest pregnant woman i've ever seen. You look so beautiful." Lexie squealed.

"Uhm, i don't feel like it but thanks." Meredith smiled.

"You really look great Mer. Okay, let's go get everything."

In the afternoon, during her shift at the hospital, Meredith was taking care of an old woman's post-op, when she suddenly felt some contractions

and pain.

"Ouch." She whined softly.

"Are you feeling okay dear?" The patient asked concerned.

"I...i'm fine, just, felt something weird. Do you mind if i leave you with the interns in charge for a minute Ms. Myers?" Meredith asked.

"Of course Dr. Grey. Thank you for taking care of me. Go rest."s. Myers said sympathetically

Meredith left the room and asked an intern to handle the remaining tasks.

She sat down for a minute, but kept feeling the contractions. Her due date wasn't in another month, so she got a little scared. She paged Derek

and walked to the OB's office.

Derek saw the page and rushed to meet Meredith.

"Hey, are you feeling alright? The OB will check you and it's all gonna be fine." Derek reassured her holding her hands and rubbing circles on her

back.

"Derek i can't be in labor. It's still too soon." She said frightened.

"Meredith, Derek. Please come in." The OB called them inside.

"I felt contractions and i'm afraid i might be going into pre-term labor." Meredith said worried.

"Ok. I'll examine you to make sure of what's going on." Te doctor said putting her gloves on.

"Everything appears to be perfectly normal in the ultrasound." She reassured Meredith and Derek. "Now i'm going to see if there's any signs of

labor process starting." She said and examined Meredith.

"It's just Braxton hicks contractions." She said smiling.

"So, it's all fine? No risks?" Derek asked.

"Really? So the babies will be fine? I'm not going into pre-term labor?" Meredith asked relieved.

"It's all fine, no risks. You can keep walking and do most things you've been doing. Although i would recommend you start your maternity leave

now. It's important for you to spend more hours resting and to put as little effort to your limbs and spine as we can." The OB said.

"I was supposed to work for almost a week more. But, i don't want to put the babies in risk. So, fine." Meredith said a little frustrated.

"You have to take it slow Mer." Derek said.

"Yeah, i know. Well, i'll get to spend more time with Laura at home." She said smiling. Derek smiled back and kissed her temple.

"Alright, i'll see you in four weeks then. Take care." Said the doctor and left them.

Derek helped her get dressed and they went to pick up Laura so they could go home.

Three days later, it was Laura's birthday.

Meredith and Derek woke up early to get a special breakfast ready for their little girl.

"Happy birthday princess!" They greeted Laura when she woke up.

"I'm 3!" Laura said showing the number with her fingers.

"Yes you are, you're such a big girl!" Meredith smiled.

"Want to get a special breakfast we made for you baby girl?" Derek asked her.

"Yes!" Laura cheered and jumped out of bed excited.

They went downstairs and ate breakfast. Then, Meredith and Derek gave her some presents.

They prepared a dinner party. So that their friends could go there with their kids, who happened to be Laura's friends since they stayed at the

hospital's day-care together.

"I think it's all ready." Derek said.

"Did you hang up the balloons in the living room?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, i did." He said.

"Then it's all ready. I'll go get dressed." She said wrapping a towel over her wet hair.

"Ok. Laura and i are ready." He said.

It was a really nice birthday party which the kids enjoyed a lot. Bailey went with Tuck as well as other doctors who had kids. Izzie, Alex, Cristina,

George, Mark and Lexie were there helping too. The chief managed to make it as well.

"It's such a cute party!" Izzie gushed.

"Yeah, Laura's having fun." Meredith smiled widely.

"I honestly don't know how you do it." Cristina said. "You've become wonder-woman Mer."

"I can't believe you're having two more kids in a couple of weeks." Alex said.

"I know. Me neither. If someone had told me three years ago this would be my life now, i wouldn't have believed it." Meredith said.

"It's so good to see you happy Mer." George said.

"Thank you guys." She grinned.

They talked for a while, the kids played and Laura opened her presents. The adults dined and talked. It all went great.

Four hours later, Meredith was sitting in the sofa cuddling with Laura.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're sure. Izzie said. You need to rest, remember what the OB said. We're almost done anyhow!"

"I could have helped you know? I'm pregnant, not sick." Meredith stated.

"Yeah we know that. But you have to rest, so just enjoy it while it lasts." Cristina said.

"Fine." Meredith sighed.

"We'll be done soon." Derek said.

Ten minutes later, they were gone, leaving the house clean for Meredith, Derek and Laura.

"I can't believe we'll be moving in to the new house tomorrow." Meredith said excited.

"I'm anxious. I talked to the moving company today. They're done with our things. So we'll be all settled by monday." He said smiling.

"That's great." Meredith said. "I'm sorry i can't help at all with the moving." She said.

"It's okay. You helped design the house and pick things for decoration. They're just placing everything where we want it." Derek said.

"Yeah" she sighed. "Derek?"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking, maybe i could hang out at the hospital with you." Meredith said.

"But don't you want to rest at home instead?" He asked.

"Yeah. But what if i go into labor while i'm alone and we don't get to make it on time to the hospital." She explained.

"That's true." He pulled her closer.

"Ok. Here's what we'll do. I already asked Richard to take the afternoon's off to stay with you. So you can go with Laura in the morning and we'll

get back to the house together after lunch. You can hang out at the hospital, resting. You also have my office and the sofa to take naps if you

want to." He suggested.

"Ok. Let's do that." Meredith said with a wide smile.

"Ok Mer." He said and kissed her.

Meredith rested her head on top of Derek's chest before falling asleep. Derek smiled as he looked at her, thinking about how beautiful and perfect

their kids would be and how great it was going to be for them to live in the new house, he was very excited. This was his dream. Having a lifetime

with Meredith Grey.

**Well, did you love/hate it? Please REVIEW! I love to read your comments! they make me happy! PS. I'm taking suggestions n what the babies names should be so if you have any, go ahead :) Hope you have an amazing week and thank you so much for reading!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello everyone! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing reviews! You're the best! It makes me so happy to know you like where the story is going! I'm really busy this season, but I promise i'll keep writing and updating weekly. Seems like nothing can keep me away from fan-fiction lol. Well, in this chapter we're gonna see Mer struggling a little with maternity leave,but as always, adorable Laura and McDreamy are there to help her feel better. I hope you like this chapter! Oh, a little warning. Embrace this full fluff and happiness, cause drama is coming next chapter!**

**We Love Crazy**

Meredith woke up and saw Derek's side of the bed empty. It had been three days since they moved in two the house. The next two weeks starting from today, she'd be going with Derek and Laura to the hospital in the mornings and be at home with them in the afternoon. She stirred and got out of bed. She walked around the room still in desbelief that this was their house. Meredith could see the beautiful gigantic garden through the large windows. she smiled and enjoyed the sunlight. Suddenly, the bedroom door opened.

"Good morning!" Derek smiled going inside with a tray that had breakfast for her."

"Hey!" She smiled. "Mhmm, smells amazing."

"Cinmamon rolls and strawberry milk." He offered. "Laura and I already ate. I gave her a bath. She's watching a movie on the laptop." He told her

before kissing her.

"Great. Seems like you two have it all figured out." She smiled. "Isn't she fussy anymore? Last night, before you came home, her temperature

was slightly high. I gave her ibuprofen though." Meredith said.

"She's fine now. She's actually very excited and kind of hyper because she'll be hanging out with you at the hospital." Derek giggled.

"I just hope she doesn't get bored with me being unable to play or even walk too much." Meredith said.

"She won't. She'll love to be with you, that'll be enough for her." Derek reassured her with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll pack some coloring books for her though, so she doesn't get bored sitting with me." Meredith said as she took a sip of her strawberry

milk.

About half an hour later, they were ready to leave to the hospital.

"You've got everything you need just in case?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. I'm taking some things for Laura too. I think i'll get her in the OR gallery with me to watch you operate." She smiled.

"Sure, i'd love that." Derek smiled and kissed her.

"I've got a stock of granola bars and cookies in my office in case you get hungry." He said.

"Good to know, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna eat them all." Meredith smirked.

"I'll get a refill for tomorrow." Derek winked.

They got to the hospital and Derek went straight to the scrub room. Meredith and Laura went to his office to get some snacks and leave a bag

there.

"Ok sweetie, daddy's doing a surgery today. Would you like to see him?" Meredith asked.

"Yes!" Laura cheered.

"Ok. We'll go sit in the OR gallery to watch him. But you have to keep very quiet okay? There are other doctors in there taking notes and they

need silence." Meredith explained.

"Ok mommy." Laura nodded.

"That's my good girl. Come on, let's go." Meredith said and Laura held her hand.

"Grey! What are you doing here?" Bailey snapped when she saw Meredith and Laura. "What part pf you're on maternity leave didn't you

understand?" She said.

"I didn't come to work. We just figured that it's best for me to be here surrounded by doctors instead of being home alone in case something

comes up. I'm just gonna hang out here in the mornings and be back at home with Derek in the afternoon." Meredith explained.

"Oh alright. Yeah, i think it's best since you leave far from here." Bailey said. "If anything comes up just page me ok? Take care." Bailey said with a

friendly smile.

"I will. Thank you Dr. Bailey." Meredith smiled back.

Meredith and Laura walked inside the OR gallery, "ok honey. You can sit in this chair." Meredith told her and sat beside Laura.

Derek looked up and smiled when he saw them. Meredith smiled back and Laura waved her hand.

Meredith shifted between watching the surgery and reading a post-natal care book. Laura was entertained with her coloring book.

"What are you going to draw sweetie?" Meredith asked Laura.

"The new house, and the garden, you, me and daddy and the babies sleeping." Laura smiled.

"It's going to be a beautiful drawing." Meredith smiled.

"You draw with me mommy?" Laura asked.

"Uhm, sure. I'll draw with you baby-girl." Meredith said. She wasn't really good at drawing, but she could give it a try.

"Ok, you draw the house, I draw the sun, the sky, the flowers and us." Laura said.

"Okay." Meredith said smiling and drew the house as best as she could. She was happy her daughter wasn't getting bored or fussy being stuck

sitting with her all morning. And it was actually much better than Meredith expected, she missed the OR. But spending time with Laura and

getting to rest was great.

"I thought i wouldn't see you here until the babies were born." Dr. Webber said smiling as he took a seat beside Meredith.

"I'll be hanging out here in the mornings." Meredith explained.

"Listen Meredith. I wanted to let you know i'm very proud of you. You've become an amazing surgeon and mother." He told her sweetly.

"Thank you. I..."

"Your mom would be proud too. You got to do what she couldn't." He said.

Meredith swallowed hard and smiled with teary eyes. She had always been so afraid of becoming her mother. Not taking good care of her kids. But she didn't. Everyone noticed and told her that, and coming from the chief. It meant a lot to her.

After Richard left, Meredith and Laura went to Derek's office for a snack, then they headed near the nurses station, where Izzie, Alex, George and Cristina were standing. They talked for a while. Izzie was entertained with Laura gushing over the beautiful dresses her doll had. Meredith was grateful to have a friend who could so easily relate to a three year old girly girl.

After Derek was done with the surgery, Meredith and Laura joined him in the cafeteria for lunch.

"Ok. I just have some paper work to do and we can go home." Derek said.

"Ok" Meredith said.

"Didn't you get too bored in the OR gallery today?" He asked her.

"Not at all, i talked with Webber an then we saw Izzie, Alex, Cristina and George came for a little while too. It was fine." She assured him. "Although i missed scrubbing in." She admitted.

"I know. But you'll be back soon." He told her.

"Yeah." She smiled.

They went back home and sat on the deck while Laura took a nap.

"I don't think i'll ever get tired of this view. It's breathtaking." Meredith said.

"Yeah. That's what i've always loved the most about this land." Derek said.

"Look at the drawing Laura made." She said showing him the colorful page.

"This is so cute." Derek smiled. "We have to put it on the fridge." He said.

"Yeah. She's very excited about the babies and she loves the house." Meredith smiled. "I was thinking, when we get settled with the twins and everything, maybe sometime next year, we could get a dog, so they play with him in the garden." she suggested.

"I think that's a great idea. I also think we're missing a pet." He smiled and they both looked at each other a little said, seeming to remember their dog Doc.

"Oh, We have to install the changing table in the nursery." Meredith said.

"Yeah, and place some things on the empty cabinets. We can do it later if you want." He offered.

"Okay, I want everything to be ready on time. But right now i want to enjoy this for a little while." She said cuddling. Derek extended the blanket covering Meredith and hugged her.

"I'm loving this lifetime part with you." He grinned.

"Me too. I wouldn't have done it any differently." She said smiling.

Two hours later, they were finishing the last touches to the twins nursery.

"It was a great idea to decorate it with shades of green and brown. It's perfect." Derek said.

"Yeah, it's very cozy and warm. Good thing we got pink and blue things for each of them. We won't have a hard time distinguishing their stuff."

She smiled.

"Exactly." Derek grinned.

"I help you?" Laura asked yawning. She had just woken up from her nap.

"Hey sweetie, sure. We're almost done." Meredith smiled.

"Which stuffed animals would you like them to have in their cribs?" Derek asked.

"Giraffe and Lion." Laura said.

"Ok, you'll place them inside." Derek said and lifted Laura so she could reach the inside of each crib and put the toys inside.

"Very good." Meredith said. "Ok, now we're done." She smiled.

"Dinner?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, dinner. Let's go make some." She said.

Laura rushed to the kitchen waiting for them.

Meredith and Derek looked at the nursery in awe.

"They'll be here in two weeks." Derek said excited.

"I know! I can't wait. It's gonna get crazy." Meredith said.

"We love crazy." He smirked. "We'll make it just fine."

**So... Did you like it? Please REVIEW and let me know! Thank you all for reading. Stay tuned for the next chapter, as i said, expect drama! I'll update soon. I am really excited about the twins being born, names are still undecided so you can keep coming with suggestions. Hope this made a good Sunday read. Have a great week!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello everyone! Thank you all for your amazing reviews. They mean so much and truly motivate me to keep writing. How have you been doing? Well, i was saddened to hear Sandra's leaving after S10. But i wish her the very best and thank her for the amazing job she's done portraying our beloved Cristina Yang. Anyhow, i wasn't thinking about updating today, but i miraculously had 45 free minutes on the way home to write and i kind of got inspired. So here you go, update on Grey'sDay :) I hope you all like it. And yeah, as i said before, DRAMA is here! Enjoy the read!**

**Expect The Unexpected Part 1.**

"I'm telling you Derek, I'm gonna be fine here. I'm just gonna stay watching movies with Laura and getting more things ready for the nursery." Meredith told him with a smile.

"But you could get help at the hospital, Izzie could help you with Laura while you rest." Derek said.

"I don't wanna slow Izzie down asking her to take care of Laura while i can perfectly do it here." Meredith pointed out with a smirk.

Derek sighted and smiled watching his beautiful pregnant wife standing in the middle of the room. "Fine." He said.

"But if anything comes up you call me ok?"

"Of course i will." She reassured him.

"Don't be standing up for too long." He told her giving still sleeping Laura a kiss on the cheek and then kissing Meredith.

"I'll see you tonight. I love you." He said.

"Love you too." Meredith replied closing the door behind him.

Her due date was in 11 days. She had started to feel a little uncomfortable, but besides that, she was just fine.

Meredith had enjoyed going to the hospital as a visit the past three days, but she wanted to be at home today.

She had already showered and had breakfast with Derek. She headed to wake Laura up so she could feed her and bathe her.

"Good morning my love." She said softly.

Laura stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Good morning mommy." She greeted with a smile and sleepy eyes.

"Daddy's gone to work sweetheart. We're gonna stay at the house today alright?" Meredith announced.

"Okay" the little girl said rolling to face Meredith and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Come on baby, i'm gonna make you some breakfast and then you'll take a delicious bath." She said taking Laura's hand as she stood up holding on to the nightstand. Being 11 days away from her due date, it was to be expected for Meredith to have some trouble keeping her balance.

She walked to the kitchen with Laura and poured her some milk and cereal along with a small bowl of fruit.

Her phone beeped, it was a text from Derek:_ How's everything going? I have one craniotomy and then some post-op consults. I'll be home around 12. I love you girls, give Laura a kiss. _

She quickly texted back: _We're doing great, good luck, we love you too._

Soon enough, Laura was finished with her breakfast.

"Okay sweetie, now let's go give you a bath." Meredith smiled and they headed to Laura's bedroom where Meredith picked up a pair of jeans and a purple t-shirt.

Meanwhile, Derek walked to the scrub room.

"Hey, where's Meredith and Laura?" Lexie approached him curiously.

"They stayed at home. Meredith wanted to relax there watching a movie and doing some light stuff." Derek replied nonchalantly.

"Oh. I can't believe the twins will be here in 11 days! I'm so excited." Lexie squealed.

"Neither can i. I am anxious." He said grinning as his face lit up with pride and joy.

"Well, i'm scrubbing in with Callie, tell her i said hi." Lexie concluded and left.

At the house, Meredith was finishing to dry Laura after the bath. She dressed her and pulled her hair in a beautiful french braid.

Then they walked to the living room where Laura chose a movie for Meredith to play.

Meredith lay on the couch while Laura watched the movie and played tea party with her dolls at the same. It was a funny multi-tasking thing Meredith learned children loved.

Halfway through the movie, she felt the urge to pee. Seemed like the twins thought it was funny to play with her bladder like it was a squeeze toy.

"I'm going to the bathroom honey, i'll be back in a minute." she said to Laura, who nodded and kept playing.

Meredith was washing her hands when she heard a tremendous noise coming from the kitchen followed by screams and cries which obviously belonged to Laura.

She rushed to the kitchen trying to be as careful as possible not to trip on anything.

When she saw the scene, her heart skipped a beat.

Laura was sitting on the floor, crying, her left arm bleeding slightly and pieces of glass scattered around.

"Hey.. Shhh baby i'm here." She said slowly bending careful not to cut herself.

"It's okay sweetie, you're okay." She soothed Laura trying to lift her in vain.

She couldn't handle her own weight and even worse summing up Laura's.

"Okay baby-girl. I can't bend anymore. You need to help me and stand up careful not to step on the glass okay?" Meredith said.

Laura nodded between sobs.

"That's it, very good. You're my good girl." She said as Laura hung to her on a hug.

"What happened sweetie?" She asked calmly.

"I...wanted...a...cup...for...my..my...doll." Laura said still sobbing.

"Awe honey it's okay. You're not in trouble." Meredith reassured her. "But next time you have to wait for me or daddy and ask us to help you okay?"

Laura nodded, calming down a little.

"Alright, now i'm gonna clean this little cut and put a pretty pink band-aid over it okay?"

"Kay." Laura said softly still holding on tightly to Meredith.

"You didn't hit your head right Laura?" She asked her calmly.

"No, i hit my arm and fell sitting." She explained and tears started streaming again.

"Okay baby i'm gonna check you out." Meredith said.

After examining the little girl carefully, Meredith saw only a slight bruise in her right leg. She massaged it with an anti-inflammatory gel and took care of the small cut.

"There." You're fine princess. She told Laura and gave her a kiss.

"Go back to play sweetie, i'm going to clean the glass." Meredith said and went to the kitchen to clean up. She took the mini vacuüm cleaner and quickly suctioned every piece of glass, then emptied the contents to a bag and threw it inside the trash can.

Meredith moved back to the living room with Laura, they played with some puzzles and Laura organized a fashion show with her dolls.

Meredith got a text from Cristina: _Hope you're holding up alright at the house, have fun playing tea party while we kick ass in the OR in your name. Oh, Izzie, Bambi and Evil Spawn say hi. Take care._

Meredith laughed and answered the text, then she realized what time it was.

She checked the clock, it was close to 1 in the afternoon. Derek had been out of his surgery for at least two hours and he said he'd be home by 12. 'Maybe he got stuck with the post-ops.' Meredith thought, she took her phone and called Derek just in case. After two beeps he answered.

"Hey Mer, i'm sorry. I'm downtown on my way home but traffic is awful, there's tons of cars stuck. I don't know what it is but a lot of people are getting off their cars and there's some commotion. Maybe an accident ahead." He explained.

"It's alright, i just wanted to know if you were ok." Meredith said.

"Yeah, it's all good. Surgery and post-ops went smoothly. What about you girls, what have you been up to?" He asked in a sing-song tone that made Meredith giggle.

"We've been doing fine, Laura was.."

"Oh my God" Derek whispered cutting her off. Before she could ask what was going on, Meredith heard a loud gunshot through the phone, so loud even Laura turned around with a frightened expression.

"Derek?! are you okay?" She said anguished. "Derek?" "Derek.." Nothing, she received no answer as if no one was on the other side of the line.

She turned on the news channel and froze when she read the headlines: 'Three gun man start shooting right near the main square downtown. Injured people and presumably four killed so far.'

"Derek!" She cried out on the phone. Still nothing. She felt like the floor was moving beneath her, then she felt a small contraction that made her wince and look down to the floor. Her water had broken.

This could NOT be happening.

** So... I know, major drama here. But come on, it wouldn't be an authentic MerDer story without it! I will post part two as soon as i can. Most likely next thursday or so. But i promise the wait will be worth it because twin time is here! Babies will be born next chapter. And as the title says... Expect the unexpected! Please REVIEW! And let me know what you think! Thank you for reading! Have a wonderful friday! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey everyone! I am so glad you liked the last chapter. I know you've been asking for an early update, but this week has been hectic for me and it's not over yet! I've had class, tests (one tomorrow), errands to run and a bunch of things. I've literally been writing during my breaks between class, but i made and effort to live up to your expectations. So, thank you so much for your patience and amazing reviews! Enjoy part 2! It's a massive longest chapter i've ever written, hope you like it!**

_"Derek?! are you okay?" She said anguished. "Derek?" "Derek.." Nothing, she received no answer as if no one was on the other side of the line._

_She turned on the news channel and froze when she read the headlines: 'Three gun man start shooting right near the main square downtown. Injured people and presumably four killed so far.'_

_"Derek!" She cried out on the phone. Still nothing. She felt like the floor was moving beneath her, then she felt a small contraction that made her wince and look down to the floor. Her water had broken._

_This could NOT be happening._

"Oh God." she whispered and shivered at the realization of what was going on. It seemed completely unreal, except it wasn't. And of course, if anyone would go into labor home alone while her husband was trapped in the middle of a shooting hopefully safe and sound was her. These things could only happen to Meredith Grey.

She looked at Laura who was staring at her worried after she heard her snap on the phone.

This was a crisis, this was not the moment for her to panic and freeze, she had to do something.

Meredith took a deep breath and gave Laura a smile.

"Hey sweetie. It's okay. Uhm...i meed you to pass me the phone ok?" Meredith said scared to move too much.

Laura grabbed the phone and gave it to her.

"Thank you baby-girl." She said softly and started dialing Cristina's number while insisting to Derek's phone with her cellphone.

"Hello?" Cristina answered.

"Cristina." Meredith said with shaky voice.

"Mer, what's wrong? Did something happen? You sound off." She said.

"I...Derek was on his way home and he's trapped in the middle of the shooting downtown. We were on the phone and it cut off, he's not answering and i'm scared and my water just broke." She said.

"Oh my God, Mer you should have started there. I'll go pick you up with Alex, just don't move and breathe. I'm sure Derek is fine, he's your McDreamy, he's not gonna leave you Mer." Cristina said.

Meredith let out a small sob. "I'm so scared Cristina, what if he's not alright? What if he's one of the dead people and he hasn't even met the babies and... Laura and I.." Tears streamed down her face while she walked away a little so Laura wouldn't be scared.

"Mer, listen to me. You HAVE to breathe. Do you understand me? There's nothing we can do and we do not know anything for sure right now. So please breathe, take it slowly and wait for us, we're on our way as i speak to you." Cristina said.

"Mer, try to be calm, we're going to get you guys, we'll be at your house in less than 15 minutes ok?" Alex said sweetly.

"Alright..." Meredith breathed but she was still unable to contain her tears. She hang up the phone and kept insisting to Derek's cellphone, still no answer.

Laura was hugging her teddy bear sitting on the couch while the news were still on tv.

Meredith felt a little relieved when she saw and read the shooters had been captured and taken into custody by the police. But there still weren't verified facts or names over injured or dead people, and that was freaking her out. She redialed to Derek's cellphone for the 54th time and still nothing.

"Mommy don't cry." Laura said worried and offered Meredith a hug.

"I'm okay baby-girl. I think you're gonna meet your little brother and sister today." Meredith told Laura to sooth her. Still no answer from Derek

"Where's daddy?" She asked and Meredith swallowed thickly, she opened her mouth but no words came out. She took a deep breath and bluntly asked "are you hungry sweetie?" Hoping Laura would let the unanswered question go. She looked at the clock. It had been 6 minutes since she last talked to Derek, but to her it felt like an eternity.

"Yes, a little." Laura said softly.

"I'll get you a cereal bar okay?. Aunt Cristina and uncle Alex are coming to drive us to the hospital, we'll have lunch there." Meredith said. Never stopping to push the redial button, waiting, then hanging up and repeating the cycle.

She suddenly felt a sharp pain in the abdomen, it was a contraction. She looked at the kitchen clock to keep track of how far along they were. She took a cereal bar from the cabinet, opened it and handed it to Laura.

Looking at her, Meredith felt like her whole world was falling apart. How could this be happening? Of course she didn't know for sure, but if Derek was fine, he would have answered.

Then her cellphone rang with an unknown number showing up on the caller ID.

"Hello?" She answered anxious. A male voice answered, but it wasn't any voice, it was the voice she knew the best, the voice that made her feel happy, safe and made her heart burst with love and joy.

"Mer.."

"Derek!" She cried out and sobbed.

"Mer, Mer shhhh it's okay. I'm okay. The gunman started shooting in my direction when we were talking so i had to throw myself to the car floor and dropped my phone, and then i was forced to get out and i couldn't grab it on time. I've been looking desperately for someone to lend me a phone to tell you i'm alright. Oh Mer, please don't cry, i'm fine i promise. I love you." He said as his heart broke hearing Meredith have a breakdown on the phone and sensing her anguish, he felt so helpless not being able to hold her and kiss her and show her he was fine.

"Derek i thought you were... They said people died...and you wouldn't...answer...and i called you...63 times and...don't you ever leave me...don't leave us ever...I love you." She said composing a little but still crying.

"Meredith i'm never leaving, ever. I made a promise, i'll die when i'm 110 years in your arms. This is forever remember?" He said. "Now please, you have to stop crying, it's not good for you or the babies, you need to relax." He said sweetly.

Then reality snapped. Meredith had to tell him right now. She had almost forgotten between the commotion and relief of hearing him.

"Derek, my water broke. I'm in labor. Cristina and Alex are on their way here to take us to the hospital, oh, they're here." She said spotting Alex's car approaching from the kitchen window.

"You're what? Oh my God Mer, okay, i'll go straight back to the hospital. Do you need anything? is anything missing? How are you feeling? How far along are the contractions?" He babbled nervously.

"Derek i'm fine, seriously. No, i don't need anything. Although you could take Laura to have lunch when we get there. Contractions started 3 minutes ago and i'm waiting to see when the next one will be." She said now calmly. Suddenly emotions switching between them.

"Okay, sure, lunch. I'll be waiting for you girls. I love you so much Mer." He said and she could see the look on his eyes as he said those words.

The door lock opened and Cristina and Alex came in.

"Love you too. I'll see you there in a bit, be safe." Meredith said and hang up.

"Was it Derek? Is he alright?" Cristina asked.

"Yes, he's fine. He was in the middle of the crisis zone, but he managed to stay safe. He said he isn't hurt at all. He's gonna go to the hospital and wait for us." Meredith said anxiously.

"Good, that's good." Cristina said. "Okay, where are the baby bags, what do we take to the car?" She asked.

"In the nursery, there's a bag for me in the master-bedroom beside the nightstand and a bag for Laura in her room." She said.

"Alright, now you sit here for a little while we load them to the car and breathe okay? You've been under too much tension for a while, you need to relax." Alex said taking her to the couch and helping her sit.

"We'll be done in a minute." He assured her with a smile.

Less than a minute later, he and Cristina had loaded all the bags to the car and were helping Mer get up and securing one of the spare car seats for Laura and taking the other two small ones for the twins.

"Alright, everyone's buckled up. Let's go." Alex said and started driving.

"How far along are your contractions?" Cristina asked.

"15 minutes, it's the first lapse." Meredith said.

"Okay, that's great. We'll be there really soon." She said and held Meredith's hand and smiled. Meredith knew very well Cristina wasn't fond of showing love so openly. But this was a special situation and she was her person. They both smiled excited.

Minutes later, they were at the hospital doors. Derek was anxiously pacing from one side to the other. The second he saw Alex's car, he rushed to see Meredith.

"Hey!" He greeted excited opening the backdoor. Meredith just threw her arms around his neck, kissed him and started crying.

"Shh, I'm here Mer. It's okay. We're both fine. You look absolutely beautiful." He said trying to make her smile, which indeed she did. "I love you so much. Thank you for keeping safe." She said.

"Hey princess, you excited to meet your little siblings?" Derek said to Laura.

"Hi daddy! Yes! But i want lunch first." She said and made everyone laugh.

"Of course sweetie, we'll have lunch in a couple of minutes ok?" He smiled.

Alex helped Laura out of the car and Derek helped Meredith sit on a wheelchair he had taken with him to the entrance.

"We've got all the bags here and the car seats too." Alex said.

"Thank you so much for everything you've done. Both of you. I really can't thank you enough." Derek said to Cristina and Alex who smiled widely.

"Of course. Mer is like my sister, she's my family." Alex said. "Exactly, we'd do everything for her." Cristina said in a moment of extreme softness and heart-warm which made Alex give her a teasing look.

"You guys are the best." Meredith said with teary eyes and the biggest smile.

"Let's get you admitted." Derek said and started pushing the wheelchair inside. Meredith softly rubbed her belly with her left hand and held Derek's arm with the right one. He leaned to kiss the top of her head.

Another contraction came. Meredith winced a little and breathed.

"Is it getting too bad? We can go get you an epidural after we sign up for admission." Derek offered.

"I'm fine, it's not that bad..yet. I'd rather not be pumped up with drugs unless very necessary." She stated.

"Alright, we'll be done quickly and we can get you to rest." Derek said.

They signed the papers and Meredith was admitted immediately. Being a doctor at Seattle Grace had it's perks after all.

They went to the elevator with Laura, Alex and Cristina helping with the bags. The doors opened and Lexie came out.

"Mer! Derek! I heard everything, i'm so glad you are both fine. Hey cutie-pie" she greeted Laura. "This is so exciting." Lexie added. "Please let me know if i can help you with anything." Lexie said.

"We will, thank you Lex." Meredith smiled.

They ran into Bailey, Mark, Callie and the chief in the hallways as well. They were all thrilled over the twins birth.

"Let us know if you need anything" Callie offered.

"If you missed something i can go get it to a store or to your house." Mark added.

"Congratulations both of you." The chief said with a proud smile.

"Good luck Grey, and don't waste the opportunity to be as bossy as you want with Shepherd." Bailey joked.

Cristina and Alex left the bags and said goodbye to give them privacy.

Izzie stopped by quickly to check on them.

"Oh my God i can't believe the day is finally here!" She cheered. "Page me if you need anything at all. Oh! And i got everyone pins for the twins!" She said showing pink and blue pins with teddy bears.

"Thanks Iz." Meredith said.

"No problem." Izzie grinned. "I'll leave you guys now, good luck!" She said.

Derek helped Meredith change into the hospital gown and lay on the bed.

"How are you doing?" He asked holding her hand.

"I'm fine, contractions still 10 minutes apart. The pain is bearable." She reassured him.

The OB walked in and checked on Meredith.

"Alright, you're about 5 centimeters dilated. At this pace you'll be ready in a couple of hours, two or three." She smiled. "And the babies are in perfect position. Have you decided if you want natural birth or a c-section?" She asked.

"Natural definitely. If they're in a good position i want it to be natural." Meredith said.

"Great. I'll come check on you in about two hours. Page me of you need me." The doctor said and walked out.

"I'll go quickly to the cafeteria to get Laura some lunch." Derek said looking at the little girl patiently waiting curled up in the sofa with her teddy bear.

"Okay, i won't move, promise." Meredith joked and giggled, but then her smile turned into a frown as she winced with the next contraction.

Cristina walked by and Derek asked her to check on Meredith while he took Laura for lunch. Alex, Izzie and Lexie also dropped by to keep her company. George then came up running.

"Hey! I just heard, how're you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm doing good, thanks George." Meredith smiled.

"So, are you doing it naturally?" Cristina asked.

"Yes." Meredith nodded. "Could you guys please take Laura when the time comes?" She asked.

"Of course we will!" They all said. "We'll keep her entertained and happy." Izzie and Lexie assured.

"Okay thank you." Meredith smiled.

Cristina, Lexie and George got paged and left. Izzie grabbed Laura's bag and sat waiting for her to come with Derek so she could take her to the resident's lounge and watch her. Alex got Meredith some ice chips and gave them to her.

"Thank you both." Meredith said.

"No biggie, we got your back remember?" Alex said.

Meredith nodded. "Yeah, uhm Alex, i was wondering, would you be the one along the pediatrician that check on the babies after they're born? It would mean so much." She said a little shy.

"Really?!" Alex grinned. "You want me to?" He said excited.

"Yeah, you've been a great support. And you're like my brother. And everyone else will be doing something, like Iz and the rest taking care of Laura or helping with other details. And i'd like you to do that. After all, you're specializing on peeds aren't you?" She grinned.

"Sure, definitely. I'll check them and make sure they're perfectly healthy." He said.

"Thank you." Meredith smiled.

Alex smile back and excused himself after getting paged.

Derek came back with Laura and Izzie waited outside.

"You had lunch sweetie?" Meredith cooed Laura.

"Yes mommy, delicious." She said smiling.

"That's great, sweetie the babies won't be here in a while. But what about you go with aunts Izzie and Lexie to play and hang out? You'll have fun" Meredith said.

"Yay! But i'll see them when they're here fast?" Laura asked.

"Of course you will princess, you're their big sister!" Derek said.

"Okay, bye mommy i love you. by babies, by daddy, love you all." she said sweetly and left with Izzie and Lexie, who managed to trade a couple of free hours with another intern.

Meredith told Derek what she had asked Alex and he was very happy to hear that. "I think it's a great idea. He'll make sure the pediatrician doesn't miss anything." Derek said with a smile.

"Yeah, everyone has been so nice." She smiled. "I was so scared a couple of hours ago." She admitted and tears formed in her eyes.

"I know, i was so scared too. I'm sorry we had to go through that. But, we're all fine and together; and we're having the babies." He grinned and gave her a kiss.

Contractions started to get more frequent and lasted longer. Derek held Meredith's hand, wiped her forehead with a wet towel and rubbed her back.

The OB came back for a check-up.

"How are you doing Meredith?" She asked.

"I'm...fine." She said. Contractions are stronger, less than five minutes apart and they last between 40 and 60 seconds." She said wincing and holding tightly on to Derek's shirt as she grunted as she felt another one coming.

"Let's see...wow, you're fully dilated. 10 centimeters." The OB said.

"Really?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, it's progressed very quickly. It varies with every person. And as you didn't take the epidural, the early stage passed quickly. Contractions are really strong and close, less than three minutes apart. I think it's time to push." She said with a grin.

"It's time?" Derek said with the biggest smile and expression of joy Meredith had ever seen.

"It's time." She said and took a deep breath holding his hand and locking eyes with him.

The moment finally arrived.

**Well, that's it for this chapter! Part 3 will be written and posted in less than a week. I promise. I didn't want to write the birth part in this chapter because i think it's so special that it deserves an entire chapter fully focused on it :) So the highly anticipated moment is almost here! Please REVIEW! Reviews make me happy and motivate me so much! Let me know if you liked it! have a great weekend!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello everyone! First of all, i want to apologize for the delay! I know it's been forever since my last update! And i am so sorry! But life has bee, still is and will continue to be pretty hectic for me! I'm with so many really huge projects, work, study, dance and everything right now, it's crazy! I feel bad for not being able to give my regular updates, but believe my, i'm doing as best as i can not to fail you. Well, this is the moment you've all been waiting for! The twins arrival! It's a massive chapter, as requested. I really hope i live up to your expectations and once again i am so sorry for taking so long. Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing and sticking to my story and my ramblings! You're the best!**

**Enjoy!**

**Expect The Unexpected Part 3.**

Previously..

_It's time?" Derek said with the biggest smile and expression of joy Meredith had ever seen._

_"It's time." She said and took a deep breath holding his hand and locking eyes with him._

_The moment finally arrived._

"Both babies look perfectly positioned. It'll be a safe natural delivery." another OB who came into the room said smiling at them.

Meredith and Derek smiled at the unfamiliar yet sympathetic face.

"Good afternoon Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Grey. I'm Dr. Waldorf. I'll be assisting the twins birth along with two midwives and Dr. Karev will be here as soon as the babies are delivered to check on their vitals, just as you requested." She said with a wide smile.

"Thank you so much." Derek and Meredith both said.

Meredith winced a little as another strong contraction came, she held tightly to Derek's hand, he kissed her forehead and rubbed circles in her back. "It's okay Mer, it will all be okay. I'm right here. You can yell at me as much as you want if you need to." He offered giggling and giving away his signature dreamy look.

Meredith giggled slightly. "As tempting as that sounds, i don't think i'll do much yelling. Surprisingly, i haven't reached that level of hysteria yet. But be prepared in case it happens." She smirked making him chuckle.

"Oouuch!" she whined with a new contraction even stronger than the last one.

"Well Meredith, these contractions are really close to one another and they're highly intense. So you're gonna push through them alright? I need you to sit a little straighter so you're comfortable to push. We'll get started in a minute." Dr. Waldorf said.

"Oh my God, okay" Derek said looking at Meredith with excitement and a little fear in his eyes.

Meredith held Derek's hand tight, she looked up at him to reassure herself he was there, and this was really happening.

Derek leaned to kiss her forehead and caressed her hand with his thumb. "I'm not leaving your side, I'm right here Mer." he assured her with a smile.

"Okay." She answered with a smile than then turned into a wince.

Derek helped her sit straighter, setting the pillows, covers and shifting so that Meredith could hold on to him and have him as support if she needed to.

"Alright Meredith, i need you to listen to me. We're gonna count to ten after every contraction and you're gonna push okay?" The OB said.

"Can i push now? i feel a contraction coming, i really need to push." She said wincing as Derek dried her forehead with a wet towel and rubbed her

back.

"Yes, you can start pushing...right now." The OB told her.

Meredith started to push growling a little and holding really tight to Derek.

"You're doing it great Mer." Derek encouraged her.

"Very well Meredith, i see the head, the first baby is crowning." said the doctor.

Meredith sighed and took deep breaths to try to regain strength and energy.

"Now we're gonna count to ten and you'll give me another push so the head comes out." The doctor instructed.

"Okaay..."Meredith said wincing.

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10.. Okay sweetie you can push now." The OB said.

Meredith pushed with all her strength and the babies head surfaced.

"I can see the head!" Derek said in excitement.

"Oh my God!" Meredith said in a barely audible drained voice.

"Alright Meredith i'm gonna count again, 1..2..3..4..5..6..7.." The OB was cut off by Mer.

"I can't hold on any more! I need to push!" She said growling and pushed clinging to Derek, holding his shirt and hand as tight as she could, the

pain was stinging. But that's what she agreed to when she decided for natural birth, and even with all the pain, she wouldn't change it for the

world. This was by far the most amazing moment of her life. No surgery, no weekend getaway, not even the wedding, nothing would top the high she was feeling

right now. It wad the most beautiful terrifying, fulfilling experience.

"The body's coming out, baby's almost here...and here he is! Boy came first!" The OB said with a wide smile as Meredith gasped and let go of

Derek's shirt and weakly held his hand. He supported her back with his right arm, rubbing small circles and took the towel to dry her forehead and

cheeks. Derek grinned in amazement watching his newborn son.

Loud infant cries filled the room as everyone smiled and stared in awe.

Derek's heart started racing, it sunk in to him that he truly was hearing his little boy.

"Oh my God, he's here!" He said barely containing the emotion, tears of joy falling down his face.

Meredith grinned brightly, overtaken by the roller-coaster of emotions emerging.

"I want to see him" Meredith said.

"We'll hand him to you in a minute, Dr. Karev and one of the midwives are taking care of him, cleaning him up and checking on his vitals." The OB

reassured her.

Less than two minutes later, the baby boy rapped in the hospital's baby blankets was carefully handed to Meredith by Dr. Waldorf.

"Here he is, he's doing amazing. His APGAR is 10, perfectly healthy little boy." She said smiling.

Meredith took him in her arms, she blinked countless times, reassuring herself that it was her son she was holding in arms. She smiled brightly

and with so much love at him. "He's so beautiful and little." She said looking up to Derek.

"He's amazing. He looks so much like you. His nose, lips, he's exactly like you." He said smiling.

"He has your hair. He's got it lighter though, ash blonde and brown." Meredith grinned. "And his eyes are a mix of ours, they have shades of green and blue." Meredith observed.

"They're gorgeous." Derek agreed not being able to take his eyes from his son and Meredith.

They both smiled at their son with love and pride. He stirred in his mothers arms, staring at his parents with wide eyes.

"Meredith, baby number 2 is ready to come out." The OB interrupted the moment as delicately as she could.

"Alright, that's great." Meredith smiled.

"She's in excellent position. You're very lucky, both babies are really cooperating." the doctor smirked.

One of the midwives approached to Meredith and Derek and took the baby boy in arms.

"Okay, Meredith, ready to push?" Dr. Waldorf asked.

"As i'll ever be." Meredith said smiling although she was clearly drained.

"Okay, she's crowning. I need you to push now so the head comes out." The doctor said.

Meredith pushed just like she did with the baby boy. Derek held her tight in his arms and held her hand. He was amazed by the amount of

strength it required for Meredith to push and was a little worried because he felt her so fragile in his arms. But it's Mer, his Meredith. She's the

strongest person he knows.

"Excellent Meredith, head's coming out, now at the count of two push again so the body comes out as well. 1..2.." Dr. Waldorf said and Meredith

pushed, the little baby girl coming out and crying even louder than her brother.

"Here she is, we'll give your baby girl to you soon." The doctor said. Meanwhile, the other midwife and Alex worked testing and cleaning up the

baby girl.

"Our baby girl, she's here Derek." Meredith said through tears.

"They're both finally here." Derek smiled at her placing strands of her hair behind her ears.

Meredith sighed and lay back over the pillows, completely exhausted.

"You did amazing Mer. She's here, our little girl is here." Derek said excited, tears building up and falling down his cheeks again.

Alex walked with her rapped in a blanket just like the one her brother was in. He grinned looking at Meredith and Derek.

"Here she is. perfect APGAR, scored 10 just like her brother." He said proudly.

"Thank you Alex, thank you for taking care of our babies." Meredith said.

"It was my pleasure Mer, you know you guys are family to me." He said smiling and walking back to give them space with their daughter.

"Hey little one." Meredith said between tears. She never imagined herself having a 3 year old daughter and newborn twins with the man of her

dreams, but here she was. The most unlikely, perfect dream had come true.

"Look at her, she's gorgeous, she's so beautiful." Derek breathed. "She looks exactly like you" He said happily.

"She has your hair too." Meredith grinned. "Yeah, they both do, but she's really blonde. Just like you." He smiled widely. "And her eyes are also a

mix of ours." He said.

"Yeah! They both have the same eyes." Meredith squealed, tears streaming down her face.

"Look at her little nose and lips. They're just like yours." Derek said watching his daughter stir and frown a little, her nose wrinkling.

"She does that thing with her nose, just like you do." He said in amazement.

"I can't believe how much i love them already. I just love them so much. I'd give anything for them. It's...magical." She breathed.

"They're perfect. They're just..perfect. I love them so much as well. With all my heart. There's nothing i wouldn't do to keep them as happy and safe as they are right now." Derek smiled as well.

The midwife gave Derek the baby boy and everyone left the room to give them some privacy.

"Meredith, I'll be back in about 30 minutes, so you fully expulse the placenta." Dr. Waldorf said.

Meredith and Derek were left with their babies. Both of them mesmerized by how tiny and perfect they were. They both fitted perfectly in their parents arms.

"Names." Meredith said. "We have to give them names."

"Are you sure about the ones we picked from the list?" Derek asked.

"Absolutely and you?" She asked.

"I love them both." He smiled.

"Okay. So it's definite." Meredith smiled widely.

"Do you want to hold her?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, please, I'm dying to hold her. I'll hand him to you." he grinned.

They carefully exchanged the babies they were holding, taking care of every single detail, holding their heads and backs delicately, both of them a little afraid at how fragile the babies looked and actually were. Derek gently embraced the baby girl in his arms and Meredith back with the baby boy.

"Hey gorgeous. You're beautiful my little baby girl, you're amazing. I love you so much." Derek cooed at his daughter looking at him as if she were smiling.

Derek cautiously lay down beside Meredith, they stayed still, watching their babies stretch their arms and legs, softly moving and whimpering a little. Both Meredith and Derek were overtaken by their kids. Overwhelmed with emotions, excitement, joy, fear, infinite love.

"Shh, we're here, it's okay. Mommy and daddy are here." Meredith said in the sweetest voice to sooth them. It worked perfectly. Both babies looked at her and stayed calm, not leaving their gaze on their mom's face. Derek smiled impressed at how maternal and loving Meredith turned out to be. He always knew she'd be an amazing mother. He had experienced it watching how incredible she was with Laura. But seeing her now, with their newborn twins was the most beautiful heartwarming scene ever.

He was infinitely grateful and felt his heart bursting with joy watching his greatest dream come true. He and Meredith, with their kids, living their lifetime, their forever.

The OB was back soon enough, Derek and the midwives changed their diapers and got them dressed.

Each of the babies had a cute little onesie, they had the same figures on them, except one was blue and the other one pink. Soon enough, they were both settled and covered with their blankets, ready to go back to their mom's arms.

Minutes later, the midwives and doctors left again. Once again, Meredith and Derek with their babies.

The baby boy started whimpering a little.

"I think he's hungry. Should we try to feed him?" Meredith asked smiling at him.

"Yeah, let's see what happens!" He said.

"Meredith placed the baby boy against her chest, helping him reach her breast. He was quickly lactating, occasionally pulling away and starting to

whimper, but Meredith helped him and he soon figured it out.

"He was definitely hungry." Derek smiled.

"He was, look at him. He's an expert now, like he's been doing it for months and not minutes." She said.

"Of course he is, he's our son, he's a genius." Derek winked and Meredith laughed.

"I was starting to wonder when you'll begin to brag about our kids." She smirked.

"They're perfect. You know it." He giggled.

"Yeah, they so are." She giggled and smiled.

Meredith looked down and saw the baby boy had finished lactating and fell asleep.

"Here, i'll take him so you can feed her and she goes to sleep with a full tummy as well." Derek offered his arms and took the baby boy.

"Thank you." Meredith smiled and proceeded to feed the baby girl. Just like her brother, it took her a little while to figure out how to do it, but she

was soon attached and making sucking noises, which where the only noise to be heard in the room.

She held on to Meredith, her little hand touching her mom's skin for comfort.

Meredith and Derek looked at each other and smiled widely. A single tear escaping Meredith's left eye.

"What is it Mer? Is it hurting?" Derek asked preoccupied.

"No, it doesn't hurt, although it feels weird, but it's a good weird. It's the best feeling in the world." She said grinning. "I just, i'm scared Derek.

They're so tiny, they're brand new, i'm afraid to mess them up. To not be good enough for them." She said.

"Hey, Mer. You're not gonna mess them up. WE.. are not gonna mess them up. And don't ever think you aren't or won't be good enough. You

already are the best mother in the world to Laura, you'll be just as amazing to them." He said honestly. "You are extraordinary Mer, you're the

best wife, mother and surgeon. Never doubt that." He told her firmly. "It's not gonna be easy, we'll have ups and downs. But we'll learn, we'll

figure it out and it will all be okay. I promise." Derek smiled.

Meredith smiled widely. "Thank you. I love you Derek."

"I love you more. Thank you for giving me these beautiful gifts." He told her looking at the twins.

They waited for them to be asleep so that Derek could go get Laura to meet her baby siblings.

"Daddy!" Laura said excited when she saw Derek come.

"Hey baby! You want to meet your baby brother and sister?" He asked her.

"They're here?! Yeah! I want to see them!" She said excited.

"Okay, lets go. They are both sleeping so you have to be very quiet, mommy's tired too. Come on, let's go princess." Derek smiled and lifted Laura

with his left arm.

He slowly opened the door, Meredith was sitting holding the babies, one with each arm.

"Mommy." Laura said softly but with her usual bubbly voice.

"Hey sweetie, did you have fun with Izzie and Lexie?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, we played tea party." Laura answered. "The babies" she gasped.

"Come meet them honey. You can see them." Meredith said smiling as Derek put Laura on the floor so she could walk toward the bed, he took the baby girl in arms

to free one of Meredith's arms.

"This is your baby brother. His name is Matthew Alexander." Meredith said showing the baby boy to Laura who looked at him excited and curious, amazed by her little brother, she softly caressed his hand. Meredith and Derek smiled in awe at Laura's gesture.

"Alexander like uncle Alex?" Laura asked.

"Exactly, like uncle Alex baby girl." Derek answered smiling.

"And this." He told Laura showing her the baby girl he had in hands. "This is your baby sister Hannah Michelle." He said with a smile.

"Hannah is a pretty name." Laura said with a smile.

"It is sweetie. That's why we chose it." Meredith said.

Laura caressed her sister's hand as well, smiling when she saw the ballerina shoes in the pattern of her onesie.

"Matthew and Hannah are happy sleeping." Laura said looking at her siblings peacefully resting in her parents arms.

"Yeah, they are princess." Derek told her.

"I love Matthew and Hannah very much." The little girl said in the sweetest voice.

"And they love you too sweetie. So much. You're their big sister." Meredith said proudly.

Laura smiled and snuggled next to Meredith, Derek lay down the babies on their bassinets so they could keep sleeping.

"I talked with Lexie, i told her they could come here later, so you can at least sleep for a while. You're absolutely drained and you need to rest." He

told her.

"Thank you." Meredith smiled, her eyes beginning to close a little. "I'm just gonna rest for a little while. The babies will need to be fed in about two

hours." She said tiredly.

"Sleep Mer. You want me to lay Laura down on the sofa?" He asked.

"No, leave her beside me, it's alright. And you should go get yourself something to eat. You must be starving." She told him.

"A little yeah." He giggled. "I'll be back in 10 minutes. What would you like me to get you? You need to eat as well." He told her.

"Surprise me." She said.

"But you hate surprises." He reasoned.

"Lately, i don't anymore." She smiled widely.

**Matthew and Hannah are finally here! They are the cutest little bundles of joy :) So... what do you think?! PLEASE REVIEW! share your thoughts and comments. I would love to know if you want me to continue this story, sharing the new lives of Meredith, Derek and Laura with the twins, let me know if you're still interested in reading :) Thank you all so much for your support and for your patience waiting for this update. As i said, September and October will be crazy crazy busy for me. But i'm not abandoning my fanfics by any means. I may not give the usual weekly updates, but i'll post new chapters asap! I promise! And when my schedule goes back to normal i'll be posting very often. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have a great weekend**


End file.
